


Just For Tonight... And Maybe Tomorrow

by JailynnW



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Addam Marbrand/Margaery Tyrell, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arson, Brienne as a lawyer, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Firefighters, First time fiction, Jaime as a firefighter, Misunderstandings, Multiple chapter story, Rating change because smutty smut, Romance, Romance with angst, So much angst, eventual love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW
Summary: The Best In All The Land- Male Escort Service (Rating 4.5 stars). Click more to read reviews from our satisfied clienteleShe looked at her computer screen, staring unseeingly at the words which were starting to blur together. The fact that she was even on this website was insane.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm writing another story. No, I don't expect many to read it. LOL. This idea came to me while talking with my beta about one of my favorite Brienne and Jaime one shots where Jaime is a hooker. I loved the concept and really thought about trying my hand at it... well that changed half way through the prologue. This is the story I came up with. I'm not sure I will continue with it- I have so many I'm working on- but this idea demanded I write it, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it, if you do read it. Please leave kudos and comments. They mean so much to me!  
> //--\\\
> 
> Big thank you to my beta that listened to this idea and encouraged me- Merrymaya you are the best!!
> 
> //--\\\

//--\\\//--\\\

 _The Best In All The Land- Male Escort Service (Rating 4.5 stars). Click more to read reviews from our satisfied clientele_

She looked at her computer screen, staring unseeingly at the words which were starting to blur together. The fact that she was even on this website was insane. Scrolling through the list of potential “dates” which were displayed and she could tell by the set-up that there were more that weren't shown. All because of a stupid comment- made in jest, made without thought- by a drunk friend. Brienne Tarth was shamed accidentally by one of her best friends. He didn't mean for the words to be taken as they were, she was sure. But it hit her like a crossbow's bolt to the gut.

 _How's my favorite soon to be thirty year old? Ready to lose that V-card yet?_ Said the stupidly handsome Renly, while hanging all over his boyfriend; and while they were surrounded by people Brienne didn't want knowing about her (lack of a) sex life. 

She dropped her head to the arm folded on the table. They had been at a holiday work party. Her _bosses_ had overheard him. She only prayed the Starks were a little tipsy themselves and had completely forgotten about Renly's comments...

It was not a prayer she thought would be answered. It was a little bit of a relief that even if they had heard him, they wouldn't think anything less of her. She was a bright up-and-coming addition to their legal firm. Her bosses, Ned, Catelyn and their eldest son Robb, had always treated her with kindness and respect. Brienne didn't think that would change if they knew she was a virgin. But Renly's comment did do something to her. It made her uneasy and self-conscious. It was known that everyone lost their virginity in college or right after or hell, in a drunken stupid moment before college. Not her though. Of course.

So now, here she sat looking up escorts... because he wasn't wrong. She was ready to lose her virginity. She was sick of friends jokingly calling her _the maiden_. She just wanted to do it on her terms. Those terms used to be simple. First- she had to be in a relationship for more than two months- her longest was two weeks. Second- the guy had to be trustworthy- that eliminated the two week boyfriend who cheated on her and was only dating her to get in her pants as she found out later. Third- she had to want to. This again eliminated her previous boyfriend because she always felt weird with him. His words of want always rang false in her head. His kisses, as few as they were, felt hollow. In short, something was always missing. And fourth- this one was the deal breaker- she had to feel safe. Not physically. She would always feel physically safe. She was big and tall. Not many tried to push her because she had years of fencing and boxing training, but also because she was six foot three and bigger than most men.

No, the kind of safety she needed was emotional. She needed to know the guy wasn't going to use her for sport or as some sort of prize. She didn't want to be the story told to friends, _Hey! You know that ugly Tarth girl? Well I totally fucked her and it was as bad as we all thought it would be. The beast._

Brienne lifted her head and scrolled through the pictures of guys. She wasn't sure this would be what most in her position would do, but these guys were professionals and she wouldn't have to worry about ever seeing them again. It was quick. All she had to do was enter her credit card information. Tell the website what she liked- her type. Give a date and location for the meet up and hit send. She would not be charged unless they spent more than twenty minutes together and she could refuse the date if she changed her mind. No judgments. No hassles. No worries. 

She could be free of this burden. This weight around her neck would be gone. She rolled her thumb over the mouse pad on the bottom of her laptop and hovered there over the account set up button. Could she really do this? Her heart began to race. Her stomach knotted up and she jumped from the chair to pace her living room floor. No one would know, right? This would be her secret...

This would be _her_ choice. And she could always change her mind. It said clearly on the website that they would not charge her without service. Fuck! Brienne blushed. She didn't curse much, even in her own head. She needed to calm down. Brienne walked to her bedroom and flopped face first onto her bed. This really shouldn't be that big of a deal. Just do it. Be done with it. Never think about it again. It would not be something to be ashamed of any longer. When she finally met the guy she wanted to be with- if she ever met the guy- then at least she would have experience to draw from and wouldn't be scared by the unknown. 

That had to mean something... right? She would be taken by someone who _knows_ what they are doing and how to make a woman feel good... She rolled over and stared at her ceiling. That wouldn't be so bad. And maybe, it would be seen as empowering. A woman, who isn't what some would call attractive or pretty, took charge of her own sexuality and made a decision. Plus, one night stands happened all the time. At least this one wouldn't have that awkward period of waiting by the phone to see if the guy would call. It was a contract. Nothing would be gray. Both parties knew what was going on, so neither could be hurt. Easy...

Brienne got up and walked back into the living room where her computer was set up on the old coffee table. She sat back down with determination, rolling her fingertip over the mouse to wake up the computer from slumber and clicked the account tab. She reached for her purse on the table next to her laptop, pulled out her wallet and grabbed her credit card.

She typed in her name before giving a name for them to connect her with- a kind of code name. She picked Gemma because her father used to say her eyes were like gems. After that she gave her general description and her occupation as well as her cell phone number and email. Then, she set to work on her likes: _tall, broad shouldered, funny, kind, not a smoker, clean cut- beard optional (facial hair is nice on some), not a heavy drinker._ She stopped and bit at her bottom lip. Brienne wondered if this was too general. What if it wasn't enough? She hovered over the keys and started typing again. _Needs to be able to make conversation..._ She paused again. _Wow, Brienne_ , she thought with a grimace. _That's gonna help them narrow the potential daters._

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and thought about her last crush and her last boyfriend. Hyle Hunt- the asshole had had dark hair and eyes. She quickly typed, _Light eyes. Not a brunette._ He hated when she talked about boxing or about her love of fencing... _Needs to be okay with a woman loving brutal sports- MMA, boxing and fencing._ He used to comment on her love of eighties rock. Called it 'out of touch'. He only liked the more politically minded bands. _Has to enjoy 80's music or at least appreciate it for the groundbreaking style it was- liking early 90's is okay as well._ Hyle thought her collection of comics was a strange thing for a girl- he thought himself too mature- the irony of that wasn't lost on her at all. _If he likes comics, that's a plus._ He gave her flowers the day she found him in bed with another woman. _Don't bring flowers._

Brienne smiled. It wasn't perfect and she might need to add more later, but it was a good start...

She put in her credit card information, took a deep breath and hit submit. Her heart was back to pounding wildly in her chest when the screen showed it had saved what she had written. A ding on her phone showed that the website had texted her. She opened the text with shaky fingers...

_Miss Gemma,_

_Thank you for choosing _The Best in All The Land_ for your escort needs. This is a customary text to let you know an email will be sent to you with all additional information. If you have any questions, you can text us, call directly or email us any time day or night._

_Once again. Thank you for choosing us._

_-The Best in All The Land_

Oh Gods, what has she done....?


	2. Soaked In Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jaime Lannister looked out the window of his high rise apartment. The room was black except for the sliver of light from the crescent moon. He leaned his head against the cool glass and closed his eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think anyone would read this story. Thank you to all that did. Thank you for all the comments and the kudos. It really means so much to me. I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. I have unfortunately slipped into heavy angst. I don't think there is anything that will trigger anyone but it does mention a drug overdose and deals with depression. If anyone can't handle that, I understand. This story will get lighter after this though. LOL. I promise this is as deep as it will hopefully go... hopefully.
> 
> Thank you to my beta: Merrymaya. You continue to help keep me on track and I'm so thankful for your support. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. ...I'm so nervous...  
> //--\\\//--\\\

//--\\\//--\\\

**Chapter 1: Soaked In Fire**

Jaime Lannister looked out the window of his high rise apartment. The room was black except for the sliver of light from the crescent moon. He leaned his head against the cool glass and closed his eyes. It was another night without sleep. Another night of nightmares. His throat felt raw from holding in his screams. He couldn't even let them out in his sleep. The sounds of terror were locked inside his vocal cords, vibrating but not being voiced.

He looked at his clock on the bedside table. The glaring red numbers told him he hadn't been in bed long; maybe four hours. It was normal for him. His new normal. He rubbed a hand down his face, scratching at his three days old beard. His green eyes caught sight of his right hand. He turned away. It would heal, the doctors said. It would regain some strength- but it would never be the same. He needed it to be the same.

He felt lost without his brothers at the firehouse. This medical leave was doing more harm than good. It gave him too much time to think... And thinking was the last thing he wanted to do. He turned from the window and sat heavily on the bed. He was tired of being in his own head. His mind ran in circles thinking of all the things he could have done differently. He should have done differently. 

Lieutenant Arthur Dayne always told him he was too impulsive sometimes, but he thought... He could have sworn he heard... He shook his head. It didn't matter. It didn't change anything. He got up and slowly walked into his adjoining bathroom, flipping the light on. He blinked hard against the harshness after being in the dark for so long. He finally adjusted to the brightness and looked at himself in the mirror. The man staring back at him was a stranger. He touched his cheek, tracing a deep line- a scar from that night. He swallowed at the hollowness of his eyes and the wariness of his expression. 

This man, whoever it was, wasn't the Jaime Lannister of old. The image reflected to him was broken and weak. He had never been called that. He had always been confident- even cocky- and strong willed. It only took one moment though, to strip that from him. He turned away from the mirror and opened his medicine cabinet. Bottles of drugs with his name sat neatly on the shelf, placed there by his maid with more care than he would have.

The different names meant nothing to him. He didn't touch the pills, couldn't touch them. The chemicals would have dulled his mind, would have taken his sharpness, his awareness. Jaime needed those. He needed to remember. It fed the fire inside of him. The roaring inferno which started the moment he first encountered the now famous Aerys Targaryen and his group of brainwashed arsonists. A bunch of cowards who lit fires and killed without prudence. 

It had become an obsession for Jaime to stop the mad man and his followers. It was this desire to end his reign of terror that led to the worse decision of his life. He closed his eyes against the waves of guilt and anger. The therapist the union made him see told him he was stuck in between stages of grief. That it wasn't his fault and he had to learn to let go. He honestly thought the woman was full of shit.

There was no way he could let these feelings go. They were the only things that kept him from going crazy. The burning in his gut was a reminder he still had work to do. He still had purpose. His head was starting to hurt from the lack of sleep and he looked more intently at the pill vials. He knew the doctor prescribed one for sleeping; he just had to find it. 

Finally he found one that read for sleep and he took it out of the cabinet. Placing it on the counter, he grabbed a glass that was set aside by the same maid who took care of his living space, and filled it with cold water. He opened the bottle with some difficulty- not having use of his hand was a bitch- and shook out a white pill. Jaime popped it into his mouth quickly, gulping down the water to chase it down his throat.

He hoped it would help. He was supposed to see Tyrion tomorrow and the last thing he wanted to see on his brother's face was pity. Well, more pity. His family had been scarce since he returned home from the hospital. His snarly attitude and general unpleasantness had even turned his ever blunt and often cruel twin into a ghost. Cersei had tried at first to snap him out of his depression and anger with her patented level of honesty. Honesty being a polite word for basically calling him _a self-centered asshole who needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and get the fuck out of bed_. 

To say he didn't take that well would be an understatement. The fury he unleashed on her was like no other and sent her running from his presence. He would need to apologize eventually, but not now. He was still too consumed by all these negative emotions. The constant questioning of his own actions... It was still too much.

His father hasn't had much to say. He never wanted Jaime to apply to the fire academy anyway. Tywin's dream for his eldest son was to take over the family's diamond company. He saw Jaime as his golden child. The one who could be the face of the brand, with his perfect teeth, sea foam green eyes and blonde curls. It had always disgusted Jaime. He didn't enjoy being a piece of meat to sell anything. He had even refused vehemently at being featured in the holiday fundraising calendar last year- that was a fight he lost. He will forever be _Mr. December_ complete with a ribbon and holding a puppy.

If it hadn't been for the fact that the calendar raised money for women's charities and retired firefighters, he would have quit his job to avoid the embarrassment. His brother and twin had mocked him for weeks when some of the prints were sent to him for approval. Tyrion especially thought it was hilarious and bought fifty calendars the day it was released to give as gag (and honest to goodness) gifts. 

His love life improved greatly during that time, he had to admit. Women fell at his feet, filled his head with how attractive and brave he was. Most of the interactions left him cold, but there was one which took hold and he dated her for several months. Lyanna Stark- she was fire and passion. She was also in love with another. Their romance fizzled out even before they called it quits. Her heart belonged to a married man, a man that Jaime would cross paths with later in his hunt for Aerys. It also didn't help that Lyanna had caught the attention of Robert Baratheon, who was set to marry his twin. The entire mess was ridiculous and Jaime was glad to be free of it.

The only member of his family who still made an effort to see him was his younger brother, Tyrion. He sat with Jaime and drank if that's what he wanted to do. He pushed him to bathe when he first got home from the hospital but never forced him to do much beyond that. Tyrion made sure the maid and the bills were paid when Jaime would forget because he didn't give a fuck. He let his older brother brood while he sat on the couch and read a book, let him rant and rage when he wanted to do that as well. Tyrion, the dwarf and the ugliest member of the rich and affluent Lannister family, was the one person who seemed to get that he needed to push through this in his own way.

That, of course, was starting to change. His last several texts with Tyrion had shown that his brother was going to start pushing Jaime out of his self-imposed solitude. 

_It's time. You need to step outside and see that there is life beyond the walls of your apartment. Even if it's only for a night and we can get fucking drunk._

He walked back out of the bathroom and laid on the soft mattress. He closed his eyes and prayed that the medicine would draw him under soon. He needed to sleep. He needed to have a _dreamless_ sleep. Jaime needed his brain to shut the fuck up for a few hours. 

The feeling of his body getting heavy and his mind starting to fog was a relief. The darkness closed over him and he fell into a deep sea of nothing. No nightmares chased him, no fires burned his skin, no memories of lives lost sent his heart racing. He found nothing. And nothing felt like heaven. 

//--\\\//--\\\

The next morning, Jaime woke up feeling like a human again. The constant throbbing in his head from lack of sleep released and he could think clearer. The weight he felt on his chest and the knot in his stomach remained though. He wasn't sure those would ever leave him. He stretched his arms out, stretching muscles that had felt tight for way too long. 

Jaime looked up at the ceiling. _It was going to be a better day than yesterday_ , he thought for the first time. Maybe he should have taken those meds earlier... That thought sent a shiver down his spine. No, he would not depend on a cocktail of chemicals to help him. One night was fine. It would give him a chance to get a small piece of himself back, but he refused to be chained to them. 

He didn't judge those who needed medical help to function, he just had seen the other side too many times to let himself do it. Getting called to a home where a woman overdosed on pain drugs while her two year old screamed in a crib and the fire alarm was going off because she had been cooking dinner- was enough to make him cautious of all types of medications. That was one of his first calls as a rookie. The woman's face- blue and puffy with vomit in her hair and her hands clenched- stayed with him for hours. Arthur pulled him aside after and told him, “This job isn't for people who can't handle seeing the dark side of society. What you saw in there, that was real life. Welcome to the job.”

He learned a lot that day. He learned he could handle seeing the dark side and he wanted to help those in need. Arthur became his mentor. Jaime was pushed harder than he ever thought possible. He was physically stretched to the breaking point and mentally- he was taught how to toughen up without losing his humanity. Arthur gave him the tools to be the best. He rose through the ranks quickly. Earning respect from fellow firefighters and first responders who thought he was nothing but a rich kid playing at being one of them. 

And Jaime loved his job. There was a rush of adrenaline that can't be matched when you race into a building that everyone else was trying to escape from. The greatest high in the world was rescuing someone and seeing them be reunited with their loved ones. Some called that his drug- and he was a junkie if it was- because even now he couldn't get the itch out of his blood.

Which was why being on medical leave was killing him. He glanced down at his right hand. They said he could regain strength, that his injury would heal... but it wasn't happening fast enough for him.

He walked over to the scanner he had in his room and turned the dial until he heard the calls for his station. The hum of white noise and the punch of static soothed him. He laid back down on the bed, closed his eyes and listened.

 _Station 185, there is a car accident on the corner of Landing Avenue and New Aegon Way. No major injuries reported. Police units in route. Need a bus and fire truck._ That was Margaery. He would recognize her voice anywhere.

Crackle, pop, static.

 _This is Addam from Station 185, we're rolling out, beautiful._ Jaime chuckled at his friend. 

More cracking, more static.

_Get to work and stop flirting. It's not getting you anywhere._

Jaime waited. Addam didn't disappoint.

_Yet._

He heard the sirens wailing and felt another wave of depression hit. He should be there. He should be suited up next to them... 

...They both should be.

//--\\\//--\\\

Tyrion walked into his apartment with more presence than his four foot eight inch body should allow. He owned the room and commended attention. A cell phone was pressed against his ear as he walked toward the kitchen without a backward glance. His mind was constantly going, thinking of ways to expand the family company and of how to get Tysha Morgan to go out with him. The woman was beautiful and sweet and as enticed by Tyrion as he was with her, but she was painfully shy and aware that they would not have an easy road if they were to date.

Their father was completely against the two getting together. Tysha wasn't rich. Her parents died when she was in her late teens in a home invasion. The tragic night left her with emotional scars as well as physical ones. Tyrion was the first person she opened up to about that night. His younger brother was cynical and snarky on his best days- but when he came home after talking with Tysha, the sarcasm melted away and he cried on his shoulder.

He never told Jaime what she had said but he got a pretty good idea from what little he did tell him. Jaime researched the invasion, finding articles about the crime and the trial. Even without the vivid details of her ordeal, he was sick and cold with rage. The worst part of Tysha's story was that only one of perpetrators had been apprehended. Jaime always promised himself he would talk with the officers that worked the case and find out if any other leads ever surfaced, but then his life started falling apart. 

Standing in his bathrobe, while Tyrion poured coffee into a mug, he made a new promise to help Tysha and his brother. At least one of the Lannisters should be happy. His brother finished his call and climbed up on one of the stools, sipping his coffee. Jaime moved into the kitchen and filled his own cup with the caffeinated beverage. He held the mug between his hands, just inhaling the scent. He smiled a little. It was the first morning in too long when he could just enjoy the flavor and not _need_ the caffeine for survival.

The scanner in his room hissed and popped back to life. Tyrion arched his brow. “It's been a long time since I've heard you listen to that...” He stared intently at him. “You look almost human. Did you get laid?” 

Jaime rolled his eyes, “No, I just got some decent sleep.”

“Yeah,” Tyrion grinned, “I should have known you didn't get laid. You would be in a much better mood if there was a woman warming your bed.” Jaime threw a kitchen towel at his brother. “I'm glad to see you got some sleep though,” he said seriously. “Did the nightmares stop?”

“No,” Jaime placed his mug on the counter. “I took some of the pills prescribed by the doctor. I was going a little crazy.”

“Understatement,” his brother said with a nod. “I've been telling you to take those pills for weeks.”

“You want to say it, don't you?”

“Whatever do you mean, dear brother?”

Jaime pressed his lips together to stop himself for smiling. “Just fucking say it.”

Tyrion let a full grin split his face into a joker's smile, “Told you so.”

“Fucker,” Jaime grumbled playfully.

Tyrion shrugged, taking a long pull from his mug. “Since you are returning to the land of the living, how about you come with Bronn, Pod and myself to celebrate Podrick's engagement to the lovely Pia.” Jaime opened his mouth to decline. His younger brother shot him a look. “Pod looks up to you. He wants you there, but the last time he came to see you, you blew up on him. It would be nice if you would come to celebrate with him, and maybe even say you're sorry for being a fucking asshole.”

He sighed. He was a dickhead to the young man. He rubbed at his beard. Jaime needed to trim it and get a hair cut. “Alright,” he conceded. “What is he doing for the bachelor party?”

“It's a pub crawl,” Tyrion placed his, now empty, mug on the counter. “Bronn insisted on getting him rightfully drunk before he takes the marriage plunge. You know how Bronn is.”

“When is the pub crawl?”

“Saturday.” His brother jumped down from the stool. “Wear something blue.” Tyrion rolled his eyes. “Pod wants us all to be easily recognizable. I think he fears getting lost in the crowd-” he paused. “Or that he might end up having too much to drink to remember what we look like, but he can remember a color.”

“You should teach him how to hold his liquor before we go,” Jaime quipped, placing the mugs in the sink.

“Fuck yeah I should!” Tyrion nodded. “The boy needs to know these things.” He walked to the door and opened it, “Well, dear brother, some of us have to work so I'll be making my exit.”

“That was a short visit, by your standards,” Jaime entered the living room and stood in front him.

Tyrion stopped. His shoulders straightened. “It's only shorter to you because I'm not spending half of it trying to pull you out a depressed stupor.” He smiled a little. “It's nice to see glimpses of my big brother peeking through.” The silence turned weighted. They both shifted uncomfortably. Their relationship, their family, wasn't built on deep emotions. Yes, they loved each other, but living with Tywin made each of his children hard in different ways. The dwarf shook his head and stared at him, “You look like shit. You need a hair cut. You'll never make the calendar this year looking like death.”

“Oh fuck off,” Jaime said, making a move toward his brother.

Tyrion laughed as he dashed out the door. “I'll see you Saturday!”

Jaime smothered his smile and slammed the door behind his brother. He walked back into the bedroom as another call came through.

 _Station 185, call came in, smoke spotted. Address 401 Iron Road. Possible injuries and people could be trapped._ Margaery's voice hummed across.

 _On our way_ Addam responded.

Jaime threw back the curtains, embracing the light of day. He would be back on that truck. Damn it. He would be back with his brothers.


	3. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She sent the email off to the escort service and felt her stomach lurch. The final details of her “date” were set. Brienne gave them the place she would feel most comfortable, a pub a couple blocks from her home- which thankfully was several miles from her work- called _'The Smiling Knight'_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left kudos, read and/or commented on this story! I'm so happy some are enjoying this AU. It's been fun for me to write. 
> 
> My Beta is busy so this chapter is probably pretty rough. Please forgive all the mistakes I'm sure are in here- I did try and find as many as possible. Once she comes back I will upload a cleaner version. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> //--\\\//--\\\

//--\\\//--\\\

_**Chapter 3: Misunderstandings** _

//--\\\//--\\\

She sent the email off to the escort service and felt her stomach lurch. The final details of her “date” were set. Brienne gave them the place she would feel most comfortable, a pub a couple blocks from her home- which thankfully was several miles from her work- called _'The Smiling Knight'_. It was a hole in the wall that she found when she was in college. It was never dirty but the outside of it was not flashy as most of the popular clubs that her friends went to were. 

Renly especially was always trying to get her away from the bar. 

_“Come on, Brie,” he would say. “Its so dull there.” His brown eyes would roll and his expression would become more exaggerated. “It has a jukebox for the love of the Seven. A fucking jukebox. This is the twenty-first century, who the fuck even has quarters on them any more?”_

He wasn't wrong. The atmosphere was more on the rustic side and some of the features showed its age, but she liked it. It was like a pair of well broken in shoes. She didn't mind that the music was a bit dated and the bar stools were worn. The wood bar had nicks from years of patrons slamming down bottles and glasses. It was friendly. She knew going there she would feel safe. 

The time had been set: tomorrow at eight. How to recognizable him was arranged as well: he would be wearing a blue shirt and would order a _'dirty Knight'_. The drink was only served there but not many people drank it... except her and a couple regulars. She gave them a quick rundown of what she was planning to wear, which was surprisingly easy to do since she basically only wore business suits at the office and casual wear at home. Her choices for outfits _'that will drive men wild with lust'_ were few and far between. Really the only items she had were from a random shopping trip years ago when Margaery talked her into buying a black mini skirt and an off the shoulder jade green cross tie shirt. 

One of her only girlfriends, Margaery, an emergency operator, had always pushed her out of her comfort zone in college. That was where they met. Margaery had been her first year roommate and Brienne remembered being extremely intimidated by her beauty. It only took a few months of living in each other's space for Brienne to realize how compatible they were as friends. That friendship was still strong to this day. When Hyle cheated on her, Margaery went on a rampage. 

_“What the actual fuck is wrong with him,” she fumed. “You are smart, funny, kind and pretty. Fucking bastard.”_

_“Margie,” Brienne picked at the comforter of her bed. “We both know I'm not pretty. The girl-” she hiccuped from crying and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “The girl he was with _was_ pretty. In fact she was a 10. I'm barely a 5.”_

_“Fuck that!” Margie joined her on her bed and wrapped her up in her arms. “If the rating stops at 10, you are an 11, baby.” She took Brienne's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. “And don't you forget that.”_

Her shoes became a point of contention for her. She was already over six feet three inches tall- her favorite heels would definitely put her at six feet seven. Would a male prostitute care that she could tower over him? She sat heavily on her bed. She was overthinking this. The whole reason she was losing her virginity this way was to make it easier in the long run. No more worrying about what others thought or about possibly dying a virgin. Brienne got up and paced the floor of her bedroom. This was crazy. Absolutely crazy. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and grimaced. It might be only for a night and this might be a business transaction, but she still wanted to feel _wanted_.

She moved closer to her mirror and really studied her face. Her skin was pale with freckles all over. Not a dusting that some found cute and innocent looking- no her face, neck and top of her breasts were covered in the caramel dots. Her nose had a bump and was slightly turned to the right from breaking it twice while playing sports. Her face was broad and some have even mistaken her features for a males. _That did wonders for my self-esteem in school,_ she thought bitterly. Her breasts were small. So small on most days she didn't wear a bra. There really was no point, but even though they were tiny in comparison to others- they were high and her nipples were sensitive. Brienne had been told by more than one guy she had great legs. They were long and shapely from years of running and being active. It was one of the only body parts she liked. 

That and her eyes. The blue was unique. She found that out early on. It was a feature she got complimented on and it was one she knew came from her mother. Her mother and her were different is every way, physically speaking. Where Brienne was tall and large, Cecilia Tarth was petite and dainty. Her hair is straight and slightly dull, her mother's was full and wavy. Brienne had big lips, Cecilia had thin ones. It was clear from pictures Brienne favored her father, Selwyn. 

She turned from the looking glass and walked over to her computer. Tomorrow she was going to lose her virginity. She wondered if she would felt different. If people would just know by looking at her. She opened her files, shaking her head at her own musings. It was stupid. Of course no one would know. Unless she told them. And she knew, from the contract that was signed and read through thoroughly by her, the escorts service and her date wouldn't say anything because she would be in her rights to sue them for every penny they had. 

Pulling up the case file she has been working on for weeks, she forgot all about her worries and began to form her opening statements. Her fingers flew over the keyboard. Her passion rising with each word she wrote. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was going to win this case. Her client was depending on her and she would not let her down.

//--\\\//--\\\

Brienne woke up in a panic the next morning. The sun was only just beginning to peak over the horizon but she was suddenly awake and sweating. It was the day. Oh holy crap. Today was the day. She leapt out of the bed and pulled her open her drawers. She searched her underwear drawer for something that wouldn't be considered old lady panties and found nothing. All of them were made for comfort, not for sex appeal. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was only six thirty. Nothing would be open yet. Brienne went to her desk and grabbed some paper and a pen. Sitting back on the bed, she curled her legs under her and made a list of things she would need.

 _\- Sexy underwear- lacy and a thong?_ She tapped the pen against the edge of the legal pad. She wrote next to it, _matching bra optional_. She closed her eyes and tried to think of all the things she thought a man would find attractive.

_-Makeup. (Learn how to wear it- tutorials on internet) Need to enhance my eyes- somehow_

_-Waxing?_ She stopped. Should she put herself through that torture? Brienne looked at her legs then briefly at the juncture at the top of her thighs. How bad could it really be? Women did it all the time, right? With a groan, she fell back onto the mattress. Placing the legal pad over her face, she screamed.

Once she was done, she flung her arms out to the side and stared up at her ceiling. Brienne wished she was more easygoing in that moment. Maybe if she was, she wouldn't need a escort to help her out sexually. It's just she's always planned everything. She had rules she lived by and because of that her stomach was tied so tightly into a knot she felt like she was going to throw up. The over analytical part was already envisioning the moment he finally took her. She could see a faceless man above her, his body pressed into hers. She was thinking of how she should move. Should she make those porn star noises? Would that make it less awkward and more sexy?

Her mouth pulled down. No. Listening to herself moan falsely would _not_ make it less uncomfortable. She looked at her list again. She added: _Get condoms_ to the list. She didn't want to take any chances. The last thing she needed was to end up pregnant by a paid one night stand. Her nails caught her attention next. She frowned even harder. She was a nail biter when she was nervous and if she wasn't biting at the nails she was picking at the cuticles. Next on the list: _Manicure?_

Brienne rolled onto her stomach and looked at the clock again. She thought about calling Margaery for a brief second, then she rolled her eyes. That would not be a smart thing to do. Margaery would badger her until she told her the reasons for her questions and then would hound her some more. She sighed. She should try and get some more sleep. She would just drive herself crazy if she stayed awake waiting for the stores to open so she could get the sexy underwear. Sighing she got back up from the bed, placing the legal pad next to her clock and slid back under the covers. The thoughts continued to fill her mind, but after a while sleep claimed her once again.

//--\\\//--\\\

By three in the afternoon, Brienne was more frazzled than before she went to the department stores. She never knew there were that many different types of lingerie. It was overwhelming for someone like her, who didn't know the first thing about what would look good on her body. She was thankful a young sales woman swooped in to save her from having a total meltdown. All she wanted was a pair of panties that didn't look like Loras and Margaery's grandmother would wear them; although, Olenna was very progressive... she stopped that train of thought before it continued further. 

Reaching into the lingerie bag, she pulled out her purchase, holding the small piece of clothing between her fingers. The prices of some of the items were mind blowing too. She flipped the tag over and shook her head. How could something so tiny cost so much? She had to admit though, the black lace hipster thong she picked did make her feel something. She felt, for a moment, like she could be a sexy woman. That was new and she didn't understand how some small piece of nothing could do that, but it did. She placed the garment on back in the bag and took a deep breath. 

Opening the next bag up, she pursed her lips together, taking each item out slowly and carefully. Brienne arranged each new thing on the table. Once all the bags were empty, she looked down at the line of products with some concern. The parade of brightly colored boxes intimidated her. Brienne grabbed the large square box in the center and read over the side. _Honey Hard At Home Wax_.The instructions didn't look that difficult: warm the wax, prep skin with cleanser, apply wax to skin with the wooden tool provided and then remove going against the hair. She could do that. 

Next she looked at all the cosmetics and other beauty items she bought. She shuddered to think about her credit card bill next month, but she wanted to feel good about herself, so she bit the bullet and swiped with abandon. Her shook her head. It would be all worth it. Checking the time on her watch, her heart jumped into her throat. She needed to start getting ready or she would chicken out. The bottle of bath wash was the only item she bought regularly. She loved the scent of wild honey suckle on her body. She flipped off the cap and inhaled, closing her eyes. A small smile pulled at her lips. A little of her fear eased. She could do this. It was one night and then she could stop thinking about it.

Walking through her modest apartment, she turned the light in her bathroom. Brienne looked at her reflection. A new resolved settled inside her. This was right. This was nothing to fear. Women and men have been having sex for centuries. The act has been written, sung and dreamt about since the beginning of time. She wasn't going to die. And this moment would be on her terms. Straightening her shoulders, she turned on the water in her small shower and let the steam envelope her. 

Stripping from her clothes, she stepped under the spray and tipped her face up. The hot water felt like a cleansing. Her muscles instantly relaxed. Her mind emptied of thoughts. She just let herself go. Brienne grabbed the bath wash and poured a generous amount on her gray loofah. The scent filled her with comfort. She indulged herself, spending extra time on each part of her form. It was invigorating. 

The water grew cool long before she was truly ready to get out of he confines of her shower. With a sigh, she shut off the water and reached around the curtain for her fluffy towel. She wrapped the cotton around her body and took another towel to cover her head. She rolled her shoulders back and thought to herself, _It's time to start._

//--\\\//--\\\

The mishaps started early and often. Brienne thought she had it under control, she was sadly mistaken. Women did this all the fucking time! Why was it so hard for her? She sat at the worn bar, swirling the straw in her drink as she thought back on the last few hours. The nightmare began with the waxing... what in the actual hell? She absentmindedly rubbed her thigh where she placed the first swipe of lava hot wax.

She sat in her bathroom. Her favorite LP playing on her old school record player. Nothing can make her feel more relaxed than listening to Depeche Mode, _Enjoy the Silence_. The waxing bowl was heated to the right temperature per the instructions on the box. She had already prepared herself for pain. Hot wax pulling out hair was going to be painful and Brienne wasn't a stranger to the feeling, so she thought she was good. ...She was wrong. She placed her leg up on the lip of the tub, coated the top part of her left thigh in the dark yellow substance, waited for it to set... then pulled. A scream was ripped from her throat, followed by several colorful curses. 

She had never been so thankful her building was filled with mostly older people that kept to themselves. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned off the wax, cursing the inventor of such a torture device. In the end, she had just shaved normally and cleaned up the hair around her cunt so that the underwear would look nice. To herself she mumbled, “Screw that. I will never wax anything again.”

The one comfort she had was that the panties looked like they were made for her. She turned in the mirror to see the back where a small eyelet was. The creamy white skin against the black lace was sexy. She couldn't, and wouldn't want to, deny it. So even though the money spent on the waxing equipment was wasted, she still got the result she wanted.

Her next failure happened when she decided to try and watch a make up tutorial titled _An Easy Smokey Eye_. That was bullshit. Brienne was horrified to look in the mirror half way through and realize she looked like someone had punched her square in the eyes. There was black everywhere, some even ended up on her chin and she still didn't know how that happened. Her shading was like a five year old had done it and not a competent adult woman. The colors, which were the exact same ones the artist used, looked muddy and not blended. 

She had restarted the process six times before finally giving up and applying just a little mascara and some deep browns to enhance the already deep blue of her eyes. Brienne knew blush won't be an issue. She would probably be the color of a ripe apple for most of the night. So she finished her venture into the makeup world with some cherry tinted chapstick to her lips and called it a night. 

The final point of frustration was her hair. It was straight, dull and limp. The color wasn't even interesting. Some have likened it to dirty straw. It never wanted to curl or even be teased into fullness. She tried twisting it up and it fell back down. No matter what she did, she couldn't get it to do anything other than lay on her shoulders... so she gave up. By the end of the night, it would be down anyway, so why fight gravity. By some grace, there was a tiny curl to the ends that made it frame her face is a nice way. She was taking any small wins she could.

Now here she was. Sitting at the bar. Twirling a thin straw in a drink that was quickly warming in her hands, waiting for a guy to come up and order a specific drink while wearing a blue shirt. She closed her eyes for a moment before sipping the amber liquid. The bartender, a friend from coming into the bar over the years, smiled at her.

“You're looking nice tonight,” Davos said as he wiped a spot next to her. 

She blushed, “You think so?”

“Have I ever lied to you, Brie?” 

She shook her head with a small smile, “I can honestly say, no, you never have.” She glanced down the bar toward the door as four guys came in. She sighed turning back to her drink, finishing it quickly. “Can I have another dirty Knight?” 

Davos arched his brow, but didn't say anything and took her glass. He mixed the drink and handed it back to her. She smiled at him, looking at her watch. Eight fifteen... had she been stood up by her escort? She was about to give up, thankful that they didn't charge her card and already planning her review when a shadow fell over her shoulder. She turned and nearly choked on her own breath. The most gorgeous man she had ever seen stood beside her, leaning casually against the bar.

She swallowed roughly, her mouth went dry and her palms started to sweat. The tall Adonis with gorgeous green eyes smiled at her. His blonde hair, which curled against his shirt- a _blue_ shirt- was thick and like spun gold. His jaw was strong with only a hint of stubble. Her gaze traveled down his body and she licked at her lips. If this was her date she had to give the website credit- without meeting her, they picked the one man that was making it very hard for her to sit still. 

She turned away from him, blushing. She was openly staring at a stranger. And yes, she was waiting for her date, but she didn't know if this was him. Gorgeous guys could smile at her- it had never happened, but it was possible. Brienne took a small sip of her drink to calm her nerves and to wet her throat. 

The guy next to her waved the bartender over and said, “I'd like a dirty knight please.”

This time Brienne did choke. Oh praise the Seven! This _was_ her date. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and caught him looking her over. When his eyes finally met hers- the green color of his irises were darker and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She was in for a wild ride...

//--\\\//--\\\

Brienne slid the key card into the lock with shaky fingers. Jay stood behind her, his heat pressed up against her back. She swallowed as she opened the door. She walked in gripping the wood tightly and he followed her. Pushing against the solid panel, she rested her forehead on it for a second. She couldn't believe she made it to this point. Spinning around she looked at Jay, who was in turn looking back at her. 

She licked her lips again, pulling the bottom one between her teeth. “Would you...” she paused. 

What were the rules for this? Could he drink now that they were at the hotel? Was it just do the deed and get out? Suddenly all her nerves were back. In the bar she had felt desire, hot and urgent, and it made talking to him easy. She even flirted. _Her_. She didn't even know how to flirt, but the pressure was off because he would go with her. She had paid him to, so she could be loose and free. Brienne had touched his arm, made him laugh. Talked with him about music- he thankfully appreciated the music from the 80s as well. Then she had kissed him.

She ducked her head remembering the kiss. It was... sexy. His lips caressed hers. He rolled his tongue in a way that made her toes curl. His body was solid and warm. And all she could think about was getting him alone. Glancing back up at him, she stilled. He was closer. He was moving in her direction. She pushed from the door to meet him, telling herself to stop being a coward. 

“You okay,” he asked as she stopped in front of him.

“Yes,” she tried to smile reassuringly. “I just... I've never done this. Before. Ever.”

He nodded. “I understand. We don't have to do anything, you know.”

“I know,” she felt some tension ease. He was being so kind to her. “Can we... I mean...”

“You set the pace, Gemma,” he grinned at her. “You look so fucking sexy.”

She blushed deep red. Normally she would disagree with the very notion of her being attractive, but something in his eyes told her he really felt that way. She pushed back the rational part of her that knew it was all part of the fantasy. Jay ran a fingertip along the curve of her shoulder. The light touch sent a shiver through her body. Her breathing became more labored and he had only touched her with his finger. She didn't know if she should be embarrassed or not, so she chose not. His green eyes dropped to her lips, staring at them as a thirsty man would a glass of water. She leaned forward. That kiss in the pub was a tease and she wanted more. Her hands came up to cup his face, her fingers threaded into his hair and she brought his mouth to hers. 

Their tongues met and dueled, danced and followed. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she pressed into him. He pulled her bottom lip between his, sucking on it gently before claiming her mouth more fully again. She moaned deep in her throat. It felt so good kissing him. She had never felt this before. But then again she had never been with a professional before. He knew what he was doing. Her left hand dropped from his hair to slide down his back, holding him tighter. Jay responded by gripping her hip more firmly and resting his right hand against her neck. He pulled his mouth from hers and she whimpered a little. 

He smiled against her throat, sucking at the skin below her ear. Brienne nearly went weak. The sensation of having his mouth move over her was making it hard to think. She was giving over to the heat between her legs and want coursing through her body. This felt incredible. A small imprint of a thought slipped in her head before being chased away by the desire he was creating in her, _Thank the Gods, I didn't sleep with Hyle, because he never made me feel like this!_

They moved together toward the bed. Her heels kicked off somewhere along the way. His shoes met the same fate. He pulled at the cross tie of her jade off the shoulder shirt as she worked at pulling his from his jeans. Brienne felt her top give way as the knot released and heard his sharp intake of breath. She didn't get the matching lace bra. She didn't get any bra. 

He cupped her small breast in his hand, his thumb rubbing her nipple, shock waves of pleasure rush through her. She arched into his hand with a low moan. Jay let out a growl, deep and primal, and leaned down to capture the other nipple in his mouth. Liquid pooled between her legs. Fire coursed through her veins. It was so intense. 

She yanked at his shirt more insistently. He reluctantly moved from her breast to removed the piece of clothing. This time it was her inhaling sharply. There were scars on his chest. Light and healing, but visible. She gently touched them, pressing only fingertips to the skin. Even with his chest being slightly marred, he was beautiful. His muscles were defined and rippled under her hands. She was fascinated by how he reacted to her touch. Almost as if under a spell, she leaned forward and traced one of the scars with her tongue. Jay gasped then groaned, holding her head to him with both hands, one gripped her hair- the other pressed against her neck. 

Brienne sucked on his pectoral muscle, right above his heart, which was racing. She nipped lightly at his nipple. He tightened his grip in her hair. She traced the line of his body with her hands, up and down, stopping at his pants. She was so focused on her wants she forgot to be nervous. It was a rush to feel so in control. His left hand moved to the zipper of her black mini skirt and reality slammed back into her. She lifted her head and looked into his lust filled eyes.

“We can stop,” he panted, his voice strained but honest. “This doesn't have to go any further.”

She took a deep breath, shrugged out of her shirt completely and reached behind her to the zipper. She pulled the metal down herself. The sound of it releasing was loud in her ears but she continued. “I want to go further.”

The garment fell around her feet and she stepped out of it. His eyes darkened more. She rubbed her thighs together. Her core was on fire and she needed something. He brought his mouth to hers again. This kiss wasn't like the previous ones. This was all desire. It was electricity running through them. This one _did_ make her weak. Her knees started to buckle, he caught her and eased her onto the bed. She laid back, clawing at his sides, brushing the top of his jean covered ass. His erection was pressing into her, hot and hard. She shook thinking about it inside of her. 

He lifted off of her to shed his jeans and boxers and socks. Gods! He was beautiful. Her eyes ran over his body. Taking in everything that made him who he was, but when her gaze rested on his cock, she clenched her hands into fists so she wouldn't touch. He leaned into her and kissed a trail down her body. His sinful mouth licked and sucked and made her pant and whine for more. The room started to feel too hot, sweat glistened on her body, on his body. 

She unclenched her fists and threaded her fingers through his hair. The soft locks became her anchor from floating away on sensation. He circled her belly button with the tip of his tongue and her hips lifted in response. She need more. She needed him to touch her. She was going mad with that need. He seemed to understand her silent plea because he moved lower still. Dropping to the floor in front of her, he pressed his lips against her panty covered cunt. He licked her through the lace and she jumped. Her fingers in his hair twisted and he did it again. A sound escaped her throat. It was loud and raw and full of _want_. He looked up at her, grinning at her. He liked that. It was clearly written on his face. 

He moved away from her body and she tried to pull him back. His intent became clear a moment later when black lace moved down her legs and fell to the floor. Brienne was exposed and wanton. She could feel her essence coating her thighs and felt it pooling in her core. She wondered why she wasn't more embarrassed and realized she wasn't because of the look in Jay's eyes. He was staring hungrily at her. He _wanted_ her. This was no game or act, at least she didn't think so. It was real and visceral. He kissed up her leg, starting at her calf. He licked at the sensitive skin behind her knee, rubbing circles along her skin. She couldn't do anything but watch and wait. Her heart was pounding. 

It seemed to take an eternity for him to reach the center of her. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and then he placed his mouth over her. Her head fell back and she bit her lip to stop the scream from exploding from her. He licked and sucked her folds, diving his tongue between them, feasting upon her. She trembled under his ministrations. It was too much, it was not enough.

“Please,” she panted over and over again. “Please.”

He inserted a finger along side his tongue and his thumb pressed against a nub at the apex. She saw stars. She saw light and life. She was twisting and arching. Gripping his back and the sheets in equal measure. Her pleas become deep moans then changed into just breathing too sharp to actually fill her lungs. Brienne arched against him, he buried himself in her. His tongue never stopped moving. He hummed into her cunt, she felt a powerful rolling in her body. It was like the sea gathering enough water to create a seven foot wave. It felt like it was swallowing her up. She fought against it. 

“Let go, Gemma,” he urged. He kissed her folds, nudging her open with his nose. “I'll be here to catch you.”

Somehow that's all she needed to know. Against all odds, she trusted this man that she didn't know and paid for with her Visa. Brienne went taunt, her muscles seizing a second before a tsunami rushed over her. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood, but still some of her scream was heard. He kept moving his tongue with the roll of her hips. 

“Oh Gods!” she exclaimed as the electric shocks continued. “Fuck!”

“You taste so delicious,” he told her and that sent another jolt into her. His voice was sex, his tongue was a gift and his hands on her body were a revelation. He lifted his head and kissed his way back up her body. He stopped before her lips, waiting for her to decide. She didn't need to decide. She wanted his mouth on hers. She tasted herself there, musky and strange, but not disgusting. Her hand roamed over him, her left hand grazed his cock and he hissed. “Oh fuck!”

She snatched her hand back, worried. “Are you okay?”

He let out a low chuckle, “I'm harder than I've ever been and I'm with a sexy woman. I think I'll be okay.”

“I'm not,” she shook her head, blushing a deep crimson. 

“Whoever told you that you weren't sexy, has never seen you like I just did.”

Brienne, again, believed him. His words maybe practiced. He might say them to all his clients but she felt like he meant them and that was good enough for her for right now. Taking a chance, she touched his cock again, this time with purpose. He fell back against the mattress, his deep moan did something to her. Arousal built back up inside of her. She wanted him. She wanted to know what he tasted like. She leaned down and sucked the sweat off his chest, as her hand moved on his cock. She wasn't sure if she was doing anything correctly, but he jerked and moaned and responded to her, so she thought she was on the right track. 

He thrust into her fist, his shaft was like hot iron in her hand. She gripped and twisted and pulled gently at him. He cursed and said her name- or what he thought her name was- with a strained voice. She enjoyed the sounds, the feel, the smell of them together. She rubbed her thighs together again. Her cunt was calling out to be filled. It was the most basic feeling in the world and one she's never felt until this moment. Jay pulled her hand away from him and panted harshly. 

“If you continue that, I will not make it,” he kissed her soundly and rolled off the bed. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet. She watched him closely as he extracted a shiny square pouch from the folds. A condom. Her heart fluttered in her chest, her stomach knotted up. This was it. He must have noticed her reaction, because he stopped before opening it. “I told you Gemma. We don't have to do this. I'm not going to force you.”

She rose up on her knees in the middle of the bed. Her insides were quaking, but the desire for him was too strong. She wanted him more than she was afraid, so she swallowed and said, “And I told you, I don't want to stop.” 

He rushed forward and kissed her roughly. It was all passion and need and perfect and sloppy. He broke the kiss and rolled the condom onto his length before climbing back on the bed with her. He wrapped her in his arms, easing her back, kissing her senseless. His erection was caught between them. Both wanted it inside her. Once she was flat on her back, he spread her legs open. 

“Gorgeous...” Jay's single word erased the last of her fears...for the moment.

She licked her lips and said, “You should know...” her words got caught in her throat. He waited for her to finish. A blush flooded her body. “I've never done this.”

“Done this...”

“I'm...” she inhaled and turned away from him.

He touched her cheek, bringing her eyes to his. “We'll go slow. I'll take care of you.” And she trusted him again. There was no reason she should. But she did. He pressed the head of his cock into her body and she tensed at the unfamiliar feeling. He rubbed her thighs and kissed her lips gently. “Relax. Just relax. I know it's different but it will be so much more pleasurable for you if you stay loose.” She tried to release the tension, but it was hard. There was so much she didn't know and fear started to creep back in. He didn't push into her any further. He rubbed against her clit, kissed her hard, murmured how beautiful she was in that moment and her muscles started to unwind. “That's it. So beautiful. Let me take care of you.”

Jay started thrusting into her, light and shallow, letting her get used to the feeling of having him move within her body. Brienne noticed a change in her. She rolled her hips, wanting more of him. She clawed at his back and moaned more deeply. The feeling in her building more forcibly. He recognizable the signs and thrust into her a little harder. His hips pushing until they stopped. Their eyes locked and held. She nodded to him. All ability to speak gone from her. He pulled out again then snapped his hips until he was buried completely in her. She turned her head, screaming into the pillow. It hurt, but it wasn't the worse pain she's ever felt. 

He caressed her, didn't move again, stayed still. She didn't know she had shed a tear until he wiped it away. “Are you okay?”

She turned her head back to him and nodded. She was. He kissed her again. It was slow and sensual. It took her mind off the pain and she focused on his lips against hers. She moaned. He was a damn good kisser. The throb between her legs changed from one of pain to one of need and she reached down to his ass and squeezed. He groaned against her mouth, moving his hips slowly. 

A new feeling of pleasure built inside her. She chased after it. She met his thrusts with some of her own. Her cunt felt full and was begging for more. She leaned up and sucked at his throat, needing him on her tongue. He gripped her hip with one hand and held himself up with the other. Their bodies moved as one. It felt like a dance and she somehow wasn't falling behind. The steps were coming to her on instinct. Her mind was blank, feelings were all that remained. Jay read her like a book. He knew exactly what she needed, what she wanted. 

Her climax built so quickly after she let herself go. It was a fire bolt through her nerve endings. She felt everything at a high intensity. His sweat soaked body slid against hers. His cock penetrated her in the most amazing way. Her mouth was open, gulping in air. Her hands touched him wherever she could. Then all at once, she reached the top of the mountain and flew off the side. It was nothing she was prepared for and everything she wanted. His name fell from her lips over and over. Her body shook from the force.

He grunted in her ear. His hips snapped more erratically as he followed her into outer space. Floating above the world. She locked her ankles around his waist, holding him inside of her until the final touches of her orgasm left her. Jay stilled with his cock still twitching in her cunt. She watched him. His face was so open and his mouth parted in awe. She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back, roughly, passionately. They came down from the high slowly. He held her like she was breakable, like he found her to be everything he wanted. She touched his face, tracing the line of his jaw. Brienne felt like her entire world revolved around him in that moment. His body against hers, his mouth kissing her skin, his hands caressing her. She dreamed of this and he lived up to every one of those innocent fantasies. 

The aftermath of sex was messy, she found out. They were sweaty and he moved away from her to get rid of the condom, but she felt more relaxed than she had ever before. He helped her under the covers, sliding in behind her when she turned on her side. She didn't know how long he could stay with her, but she hoped he would stay for a while. His arms came around her middle, pulling her against him and she melted into the embrace. Her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep with his lips against her shoulder. 

//--\\\//--\\\

Brienne woke up to the feel of someone holding her. She tensed, confused. Her eyes popped open and she looked around her. The events from last night slowly came back and she smiled to herself. She eased out of his arms, longing to get some water and clean up a bit. 

She grabbed her cell phone from her purse on the way to the bathroom and turned the device on. Several messages appeared on the screen, emails and texts. One caught her eyes and she stopped in the middle of the room. It was from the escort service:

_Dear Miss Gemma,_

_We are so sorry to inform you that the date we had picked for you was taken to the hospital last night. He was in a car accident on his way to meet you. He was unable to get to you and for that we apologize. If you wish to use our service again, we will make sure you are satisfied. Your credit card was not charged as per the agreement signed by each party. Once again, we can not express accurately enough how truly sorry we are for the inconvenience._

_-The Best in All The Land_

Brienne's blood went cold and she turned to the man in the bed. Even in sleep he looked like a God made real. Her stomach dropped. If he wasn't her date- who the hell did she just sleep with? _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

“Fuck me,” she whispered.

“I will if you come back to bed,” a sleepy voice answered. He rolled over and grinned at her. His green eyes hooded, his face soft.

She turned on her heel and ran for the bathroom....

//--\\\//--\\\


	4. Two Sides to Every Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jaime sat up in the bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes and watched the bathroom door waiting for her to reemerge. The stark whiteness of her face before she ran into the adjoining room concerned him. He wondered if she might be freaked out by giving her virginity to a stranger now that the heat of passion had passed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that read the last chapter. I am always amazed anyone would want to read something I've written. Thank you to those that left kudos and comments. You always brighten my day. This is once again only edited by me, so forgive all the mistakes I'm sure I missed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

//--\\\//--\\\

_**Chapter 3: Two Sides To Every Story** _

//--\\\//--\\\

Jaime sat up in the bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes and watched the bathroom door waiting for her to reemerge. The stark whiteness of her face before she ran into the adjoining room concerned him. He wondered if she might be freaked out by giving her virginity to a stranger now that the heat of passion had passed. It would be understandable. In his head he was already thinking about what to say to sooth her unease. He ran a hand down his face, scratching at his chin.

Last night had been unexpected. He wasn't the type to pick up women in bars, sure he has had opportunities before but it was rare he actually did it. Even before he got hurt. The few times he _had_ done it, it hadn't worked out well. The women were great but the empty feeling after left him cold to the practice. His brother always told him he was a closet romantic and that's why one night stands weren't his thing. That he sought out relationships with women, not hook-ups. Tyrion wasn't wrong. And walking into the third bar of the night, he didn't think he would notice anyone. In the two previous ones he hadn't. The group had been enjoying themselves, but Jaime was getting bored with the experience. Entering “The Smiling Knight”, Bronn casually mentioned that there was a local drink called, “The Dirty Knight.”

_“It's supposedly named after the guy that opened the bar,” Bronn slurred his words a little. Tyrion and Pod were also feeling the effects of slamming the booze back- though his brother to a lesser extent. “The man had been a real dirty dog in those days. Women in every port. A real mother fucking ladies man. But he was also someone that would give the shirt off his back to anyone that needed help. So the drink was named the “Dirty Knight”. He also had some ties to the Kingsguard back when that shit was a thing.”_

Upon walking in the door, Gemma had caught his eye right away. She was hard to miss. She was unlike any woman he had ever seen before. She seemed both at home in the run down pub and completely out of place all at once. Her body was long, toned and looked strong. Her neck was thick but also elegant. He could picture himself kissing the column as he caressed her skin. Her shoulders were a creamy white dotted with tiny caramel freckles. Her legs went on for days under that mini skirt. He couldn't take his eyes from her. 

_Tyrion was the first to see where his eyes landed and had smirked at him, tipping his bottle of beer in Jaime's direction. “Dear brother,” he grinned impishly at him. “I believe there is some drool on your chin. Might want to wipe it up before walking over to the blonde at the bar.”_

_Jaime glared at the dwarf, “I don't know what you're talking about.”_

_“Of course you don't,” his brother nodded. “And if you think I believe that, you are even crazier than our sweet sister thinks you are.”_

_Jaime rolled his eyes. Cersei did think he was crazy but only because he had snapped at her. “Cersei has her own issues.”_

_Tyrion nodded. “That's true enough.”_

_“You should go talk to her,” Pod piped up. His eyes were glassy and wide. He was smiling like a fool, but then again he was in love and wanted everyone else to be in love as well. The innocence of the youngest in the group was sometimes hard to take. When he was hired as an assistant to Tyrion, they were all taken aback by his earnestness. It was challenging to find that type of person in the cutthroat field of the diamond industry. The younger man was loyal to his friends and would do anything for them. Pia was a lucky woman. “I think she looks cool.”_

_“Fuck, Pod,” Bronn shook his head. “You think she looks cool? What are you ten?” Pod turned his head toward the head of the mining department for _Lannister Diamond Company._ Bronn was rough, aged by the sun and a difficult upbringing and liked to get his hands dirty. He wasn't afraid of pissing people off or of telling people uncomfortable truths. Tyrion trusted him because he knew that with Bronn the knife would always come from the front. He was only underhanded with people he didn't respect. Surprisingly that trait made him one of the more honest people in the diamond industry. It was also one of the reasons why Jaime had such a distaste for the company his father had built. Had he been forced to work there, he would have been miserable. “She fucking hot. Those legs could wrap around me any day.”_

_Jaime bristled at that. Bronn was not the most tactful guy in the world. He was often crude about sex and women while drinking. Jaime always wanted to punch him when he acted that way, but never did because even though he was rude, he was also quick to defend. One evening he watched Bronn punch a guy bigger than him by three inches and forty pounds for attempting to grab a woman when she told him no. It was that moment- and others like it- that Jaime reminded himself about when his words got to be too much._

_“Are you going to go over there?” Pod asked unfazed by Bronn's response._

_“I don't think so,” Jaime said even as his eyes strayed back to the blonde. She checked her watch and shifted in her seat. He watched her speak with the bartender briefly before checking her watch for a second time. “I think she's waiting for someone.”_

_“You could be that _someone_ ,” Pod whispered loudly. It would be funny if he wasn't so serious._

_“Oh Gods,” Bronn rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “I'm never getting you drunk again. You are too much of a romantic sober. Drunk you are a regular Florian the fool.” His slung back his scotch and pointed at Jaime. “Just go over there, you fucking chicken. Maybe she'll turn you down. Maybe she won't. But I don't think I can handle two moony eyed bastards tonight.”_

Jaime had licked his lips and nodded his head. He didn't know what drew him to her, but that pull was stronger than any he had felt before. When he walked up to the bar, that's when he got to really see her. While he would never call Gemma fair of face- her face was broad, her nose crooked from being broken, her lips were wide and too large- her eyes were something to behold. They were the bluest he had ever seen and shone even in the dimly lit pub. 

The conversation flowed easily between them. They talked about everything from music to movies. Her eyes lit up when he mentioned his favorite song as being the cheesy 80s classic “Faithfully” by Journey. Her cheeks flushed when he looked at her and her touch on his skin as she flirted made his blood rush south.

“My name is Gemma,” she said in a shy voice that shouldn't have been sexy to him but it really was. Her hand fit his like a glove. 

He wasn't foolish enough to think that Gemma was her real name. She wouldn't quite meet his eyes when she introduced herself to him. It wasn't like he gave her his real name either. Although Jay was fairly close in his estimation. Jaime was okay with keeping their real identities out of it... or at least he was last night. Now,in the light of day, he wanted to know her. The real her. All of her. He wanted to say her real name and see those eyes shine the way they did the night before. 

Falling asleep with her body pressed against his was the first time in months he felt whole. He couldn't understand how that was possible, but it remained true. There were no nightmares waiting for him. No heart pounding moments of fear gripping his soul as he awoke. He just felt good and he wanted to take her in his arms once more. 

His mind conjured up how she looked when she kissed him in the bar. That shy smile when she took his hand and led him out of _the Smiling Knight_. The blue of her eyes when she told him that she wanted him and how her body moved as she let go in his arms. Her mouth parting on a scream and her cheeks flushing bright red. Her beautiful legs clamping around his waist and holding him close. Her body was perfect in his eyes. He loved all those muscles under that silky skin. The memory of the sounds she made as she climaxed was enough to make him hard again. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd fuck her if she came back to the bed. He wanted her badly. Jaime swallowed a little and tried to calm his body down. He didn't need to scare her off. 

He stood up from the bed and looked around the floor for his boxers. He slipped them on as he walked to the closed door between them. He knocked. She didn't answer. 

“Gemma,” he knocked again. “Are you okay?”

Silence. Then a quiet, “Yeah. I'll be out in a minute.”

Jaime hesitated for a moment then turned back around and sat on the bed. She came out a couple minutes later. A towel was wrapped around her naked body and she had gnawed her bottom lip raw. She still had that just fucked look about her and he wanted to take her again. She glanced in his direction then quickly shifted her eyes away. He watched her blush a deep shade of red and rush forward to grab her underwear from the floor. She hid the black lace under her arm in embarrassment as if he hadn't tasted her honeyed cunt only the night before. He found the bashfulness sweet and endearing. Gemma shifted from foot to foot where she stood. 

“I,” she paused as another wave of crimson enveloped her. She tightened her grip on the towel. “I think I made a mistake last night.” Well that wasn't what he wanted to hear... She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, shaking her head. “I mean it wasn't a mistake... It was wonderful. But I... It's just...um...”

Jaime tried not to smile at her stumbling over her words. “It _was_ wonderful.”

She met his gaze and gave a small timid smile. “Really?”

“Definitely,” he stood and walked toward her. She backed up a step, still nervous. “Best night I've had in a while, Gemma.”

Her name on his lips made her smile drop and she walked away from him, gathering her clothes. The towel rode up on her thighs giving him a nice view of her naked heart shaped ass. His cock started to swell in reaction. “I...um...I should go. I didn't expect last night- I mean what I thought would happen- I just...” She turned around and let out a yelp of surprise at him so close. He didn't even realize he was moving until he was only a foot away from her. “Jay...” her voice was thickening with arousal. 

“What did you think would happen last night?”

She licked her lips. Her eyes were darting all over the room. “I had a...plan. I thought I was following that plan. It turns out.” She held her clothes in front of her like a shield. “It turns out my plans changed. And who I thought... Oh Gods... I just... you were... This isn't...”

Jaime touched her chin and she jumped. “Gemma.” She took a deep breath. “Slow down. Are you embarrassed about what happened last night?” Her face went white and he worried from a moment he might have to catch her. She swayed on her feet before falling to the bed. She dropped her clothes to her lap and buried her face in her hands. The towel opened a little giving him another glimpse of that delectable skin. Jaime forced his eyes to stay on her face and not stray to the gap. She sighed deeply. Her embarrassment was a tangible thing between them. “You don't have to be ashamed of what we did.”

Gemma shook her head, dropping her hands from her face. “I'm not. I just...” She looked up at him. “Last night I thought you were someone else. I was waiting for someone at that bar.”

His stomach clenched. “Like a blind date?”

She dropped her gaze again and mumbled, “You could call it that I guess...”

“What would you call it?” She wouldn't look at him and he started to get suspicious. Something wasn't right about this. He replayed what happened between them at the bar in his head. It seemed normal. They talked, shared drinks, flirted, kissed... nothing out of the ordinary. Except she was a virgin until he fucked her... “Gemma?”

“I was waiting for someone,” she repeated. “I...” she licked her lips. Her gorgeous eyes were filled with discomfort and worry. “The guy was supposed to be wearing a blue shirt- which you were- and order a 'dirty knight'. When you showed up, I just assumed. Gods... only I could screw up this bad.”

“The guy you were waiting on,” he took the chair from the small desk and sat down in front of her. “You met him online?”

Again she mumbled, “Not really.”

“I'm sorry but you aren't making any sense.” Jaime was desperate to understand. He had an idea what happened, but... “Gemma, I'm really trying to understand what happened. If you regret it, that's fine.”

“I don't!” She exclaimed. That was a relief. Even if his suspicions were proven correct, he couldn't help but think that maybe it was meant to be that they met. He felt a connection with this woman and he wasn't ready for it to end so quickly. Her hands clutched at the towel. “I don't regret having sex with you. I just... you know I'm not usually this dimwitted when speaking to people, but I just have no idea how to express what happened without you thinking I'm a complete idiot... which just for the record- I already think I'm the biggest idiot walking the planet at the moment.”

“I don't think you are an idiot.”

She laughed a little harshly. “You would if you knew the truth...” She took a deep breath and opened her mouth when her cell phone started ringing. Her mouth snapped shut and she breathed out, “Oh thank the Gods.” Gemma grabbed her phone and quickly answered it. “Hello?”

She took her clothes and walked into the bathroom again. Jaime had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to get any answers from her now. From all she said and how she acted, he thought he got a pretty clear picture of what she didn't want to say. Being a firefighter for so long taught him not to be surprised by anything. Humans were impulsive and could do all types of different things when pushed. He slowly got dressed waiting for her to come out again. 

It didn't take long for her to step back into the main room, this time completely clothed. He sighed internally. He guessed this would be the last time they saw each other...unless... “Gemma.”

“Jay.”

They both stopped and laughed uneasily. He waved his hand toward her, “Ladies first.”

“I,” she licked her lips, biting at the bottom. He was starting to recognize the nervous gesture. “I just wanted to say- thank you.”

“Thank you?”

“Yes,” Gemma twisted her fingers together then untwisted them again, dropping her hands to her sides. “You were really kind to me and gentle. I don't know about other women's first times, but I can say mine was really...” She flushed deep red again. “You were everything I hoped for.”

His heart pounded in his chest. “You don't need to thank me. Trust me the pleasure was all mine.” She ducked her head, her blonde hair falling to hide her face. “You really are sexy.”

Her shoulders rose and fell as she took in deep breaths. “You don't have to say-”

“I'm not lying to you,” he stepped forward and she looked up at him. “I meant it last night and I mean it now.” 

He touched her cheek, caressing the soft fullness and she inhaled sharply. Jaime watched her eyes widen and the irises get smaller as her pupils dilated. He pressed his lips to hers and she opened her mouth on a gasp. He kissed her slowly, taking his time. His tongue rolled against hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He got bolder with his kiss. Gripping the back of her head with his left hand, he sucked on her tongue. His right hand held her hip, the pain fading into the background with his need. Gemma threaded her fingers through his hair, yanking lightly at the strands. It was his turn to moan. Jaime felt her nipples pebble through her shirt, demanding that he pay attention to them. He dropped his left hand from her head to her breast, pinching the harden nub gently. She arched into his touch. 

“Oh Gods,” she mouthed into his neck. She kissed and sucked at his pulse point, leaving her mark on his skin. He was quickly losing control. He started walking them back toward the bed. Gemma followed him willingly. Yanking at the material of his shirt and slipping her hands under to touch his chest. They were about to fall onto the mattress when a knock sounded at the door. She sprang from his arms, panting. He couldn't quite catch his breath easily either. “I have to go.” She grabbed her purse from the floor and rushed over to the door. Her hand was on the knob and she paused. He waited for her. He hoped she would tell the person at the door to go fuck themselves, but instead she looked over her shoulder and said, “I just wanted you to know, I'm glad it was you I met in that bar.”

Then she was gone. Jaime fell to the bed again, running his hand down his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something shiny on the floor. He leaned down to pick it up. It was a small gold pin shaped like a crescent moon with a starburst hanging down from a single link. In the center of the moon was a small collection of deep blue sapphires. Jaime looked back at the closed door and gripped the pin. He hoped he would see her again... and soon.

//--\\\//--\\\

Jaime made it back to his apartment after calling one of his father's drivers to pick him up. He took a shower almost reluctantly. He could still smell her light perfume on his clothes. Getting under the spray he bent his head and closed his eyes. Her face appeared immediately. His body pulsed with need as his mind played a movie of their time together. He quickly took care of his desire, cursing softly at the fact he had to use his left hand. The grip was never satisfactory, but in his fevered state it didn't take long for him to climax anyway. Jaime finished showering and got dressed in some loose fitting sleep pants and a t-shirt. 

He paced his floor for almost an hour thinking about everything that happened. He could still feel her lips on his and her touch on his skin, her fingers in his hair. He longed for it again. It was insane to him how being with her for one night could get him this worked up. It wasn't the first one night stand he'd had and honestly he was prepared going in for that to be all it was... Now though, he wanted more.

His phone buzzed on the table and he checked it quickly. A small bar appeared on the top of the screen showing Tyrion had texted him. He unlocked the screen and read the message:

_Just checking in. We all made it home fine. Pod is sleeping on my couch drooling. My head feels like a rock band in playing an encore. Hope your night was better... and your morning. Text me back so I know you aren't tied to a chair- unless that's what you are into._

Jaime rolled his eyes. He could almost see the smirk on his brother's face. He sent back a small reply:

_Not tied up. Alive and yes I had a good night. No, I will not share the details with you, so don't even ask. I'll talk with you later._

He put his phone down and rolled his shoulders. He felt restless. He glanced down and saw the pin next to the therapy ball he has been using to regain strength in his hand. Jaime touched the gold pin, tracing the moon and starburst. This was hers. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. A tiny part of him hoped that by finding that little trinket he would have a greater chance of finding her again. Jaime rolled his eyes at his own romantic heart. _Thank the Gods Tyrion isn't here to see me like this. I'd never hear the end of it._ He thought with a grimace.

Sighing he removed his hand from the pin and picked up the ball instead. He sat on his couch and held the sphere in his right hand, gripping and loosing his fingers as he was taught. Honestly physical therapy sucked. He hated how slow the process was. He grimaced in pain every time he squeezed the tennis ball harder than he should. He could almost hear his therapist, Sam, now. 

_'Over working your hand won't make the strength come back quicker. If anything it could cause more harm. I understand this is taking longer than you would like, but doing it right will put you back on the firetruck faster than having to start over because you did more damage._

The kid was fresh out of college and eager to help. Jaime just didn't let being told to take it easy. He knew that Sam's advice was sound and in the end the best course of action, but being gone from his brothers for so long was driving him mad. He was determined to be medically cleared for duty in four months. He needed to get back to doing what he loved. 

He paused when someone knocked at his door. He placed the ball on the coffee table in front of him and looked out the small peep hole to see who was at his apartment. A grin broke out on his face when he saw Addam standing there. He pulled the door open to his friend.

“He lives!” Addam exclaimed, laughing at Jaime's expression. “Your brother said you were back among us, but I just didn't believe him. Had to see it for myself.”

“You are such an ass,” Jaime said as his friend walked into the room. He closed the door and turned to face Addam. “I didn't realize you were in touch with Tyrion.”

Addam shrugged. “We were worried about you, Jaime. You kind of tapped out on us for a while after the fire.”

“I know,” Jaime sighed. “I've been doing better.” He pointed to the tennis ball on the coffee table. “I was actually in the middle of therapy when you arrived.”

“Take a break for some baseball and beer?”

“Sounds good.”

//--\\\//--\\\

A game played in the background as the two friends lounged on the couch, catching up. Jaime missed being with his red-headed friend. They had known each other since they were kids and decided to go to the academy together. It was natural to be with Addam. He was like another brother. He trusted him with everything, including his life. And it's a good thing he did, since it was Addam that saved his life that day so many months ago. 

Jaime was two beers in when he started telling his oldest friend about Gemma and their night together. “She was amazing. Her eyes could fucking stop traffic. You should have seen her, Addam. She was impressive.”

“So what's the problem.” Addam took a sip from his bottle. He grabbed a chip from the bag on the table in front of them. “Try and find her.”

“How exactly?” Jaime leaned forward and placed his bottle on the glass surface of the coffee table. “I am pretty sure the name she gave me isn't her real one and I don't have anyway of finding out what it really is. I would say I'm screwed.”

“You said she looked like she knew the bartender,” Addam shrugged. “Maybe go back to the bar and ask him. You never know until you try, Jaime. And if she's as incredible as you say she is, you should definitely try.” He grinned at his friend. “Although I don't think any woman alive is going to put up with your annoying ass for long.” Jaime flicked him off and Addam chuckled to himself. “It's good to see you man. I've missed kicking your ass in drills. It's just not the same without you.”

“It's good to see you too.” Jaime grinned back. “But when have you ever beat me in drills, you fucker?” He leaned back against the cushions, crossing his ankles under the table and stretching out. “I have always won every time we went against each other.”

Addam shook his head dramatically, “I think your memory is going in your old age. I am the best. It's sad that you don't remember that fact. I should have a word with your doctor.”

“I'm starting to rethink this friendship.” Jaime said with a smirk. “I have enough crazy people in my life. I don't need a deluded friend as well.”

“Well when you get back, we'll settle it then. But don't come crying to me when I whip your ass.”

Jaime laughed, “I don't think you need to worry about that. I would worry about your own ego getting bruised.” 

Addam laughed. His laugh was one of those that you couldn't help but join in with when you heard it. It's full and loud, joyful and crazy. Jaime chuckled with him. This felt normal. He was relaxed and felt like his old self. Addam clapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. 

“I'd love to stay longer, but I have a date to get ready for.”

“Who in the seven hells would be foolish enough to say yes to you?”

Addam grinned, his brown eyes sparkling. “Margaery.”

Jaime leaned back and let out a low whistle. “Margaery... the emergency operator? The girl that is completely out of your league? The one that you've been trying to get a date with for three years? How in the hell did you manage that?”

“She finally saw how charming and sexy I am. It was bound to happen. I'm quite adorable. It is known.” His friend smirked. “My mother told me so.”

“Right,” Jaime shook his head. “I think this is a pity date. She finally gave in because you were so fucking annoying.”

Addam shrugged undeterred by Jaime's playful words. “You say it's about her taking pity on me. I say it's an opportunity.” He stood from the couch and stretched his arms out. “Once she's been out with me, she'll see that she made the right choice.”

“You really are deluded.” Jaime quipped before standing and clapping his friend on the shoulder the same way Addam had just done. “I hope the date goes well.”

“Me too,” his ginger haired friend said honestly as he walked to the door. “Margaery is a really great person.” He stopped with the door open and turned back to Jaime. “It really _is_ good to see you getting back to the pain in the ass I know so well. We miss you at 185.”

“Yeah,” Jaime replied. “I miss you guys too.”

With a nod, Addam walked out the door and Jaime was left alone again. He gathered the empty beer bottles and the bag of half eaten chips, throwing the bottles in the recycle bin. As he passed the table he looked at the pin again. Addam had given him an idea. The pub was where he met her, maybe the pub is where he would find her again. 

//--\\\//--\\\

That night he didn't have dreams about fires, death and regret. Jaime dreamt of blue eyes, blonde hair and a body made for his. Gemma's moans echoed in his mind. Her sweet lips opening as she gasped. The taste of her cunt on his tongue. He woke up in the dead of night sweating. He slapped his hand over his face, wiping the perspiration from his forehead. His blood was a flame with arousal. He groaned. He felt like a horny teen that touched a woman's breast for the first time. 

He sat up in the bed and clicked on his bedside lamp. The crescent moon pin was there. He stared at it for a long moment. What was it about her that made him ache? It was only one night, but fuck! What a night! He picked up the pendent and held the cool metal in his hand. The tiny gems reminded him of her eyes. They shined in the soft light of the lamp the way hers did as she talked with him in the bar. 

Jaime wondered if she was having the same thoughts as he was. If her mind was filled with him the way his was with her. Did her body ache with need? Was she thinking back on how his lips sucked at her skin? How his cock filled her? Was she dreaming of his hands touching her again? Was he the only one left with this desire? He didn't think so. Not from the way she kissed him and arched against his touch before she left him alone in that hotel room. 

He laid back down, closing his eyes. He would see her again. Whoever Gemma really was... he was going to find her.


	5. Parallel Lives

//--\\\//--\\\

Chapter 4: Parallel Lives

//--\\\//--\\\

The first several days after her night with “Jay”, Brienne had been in a constant state of worry. Would she see him walking down the street? Would he try to find her? What would she say if he did? How would she handle seeing her one night stand who wasn't her _paid_ one night stand? Would he want to see her again... like that? Did she want to? She had paced the length of her apartment, biting her nails, waiting for the other shoe to drop. At work she had been on high alert, every time her cell phone rang she had looked down, scared to answer. She had jumped at knocks on her door, opening it up with more caution than was absolutely necessary.

After the fifth day, she had started to relax enough that people stopped looking at her strangely. She had come to realize that the likeliness of him finding her was slim and if she was going to run into him, he would probably be just as awkward... well at least she thought he would be. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe one night stands were normal for him... Brienne bit her bottom lip. The thought bothered her more than she wanted to admit. She didn't like the idea that she might be just another notch on his bedpost.

Jay had made her feel special. When she had thought that he was merely an actor playing a role and wasn't really interested, it had been easy for her to brush off that feeling. Now that she knew he had come to her that night because he liked what he saw, it was so different. The night held a little more meaning. It wasn't a contract that two parties were bound to, it was about two people- who actually desired one another. It was intense. But if it was only meaningful to her, did that matter? These thoughts frustrated her. They made her head spin. On one hand she didn't want to be a one night stand to him. On the other, she hoped that he would forget all about the stupid blonde in the black mini and green side tie shirt. Contradictory hopes were fighting for space in her mind. 

Her dreams had been filled with him and the way he made her feel. She couldn't escape the way her body would tingle in the morning after a particularly intense one. The daydreams were worse though. She would catch herself in the middle of the day thinking about the green of his eyes, or how he smiled at her, or the way his hair looked _even_ better tousled and messy from her hands and sleep. The thought of his body was a heady distraction as well. That muscled chest, lean waist, tight ass...

She blew out a breath to get her emotions under control. Plopping down on the couch, she pointed her remote at the television, turning it on. She hoped that it would help clear her muddled mind. Pulling her knees to her chest, she flicked through the channels, growing more and more annoyed. A hundred and twenty channels and nothing to watch, how was that even possible? Sighing, she settled on a repeat of an old sitcom. The dialogue became white noise as her mind continued to run in circles. 

Her cell phone buzzed on the table in front of her and she leaned forward to look at the screen. A text from Margie appeared. Brienne smiled a little. She punched in her code to unlock the phone and read the message.

_I'll be there in 10 minutes. We need to talk. URGENT!!!!_

Brienne's brows came together. Her friend was a bit dramatic so she wasn't too worried about the wording of the text, but it did pique her curiosity. She quickly typed out a response.

_Door will be unlocked. Just walk in. Pizza?_

Three dots blinked at the bottom of the screen as her friend wrote back. Brienne stood up to get her credit card out of her purse. She was just about to look for the phone number of the pizzeria around the corner when Margie's reply appeared.

_Brie! I'm on a diet!_

Brienne waited, rolling her eyes. Margie was always on a “diet”, which really meant politely refusing to order that slice of cheesecake, but stealing bites off of Brienne's. Her friend was effortlessly gorgeous and had a perfect body. Brienne used to be anxious about being in public with someone who could be on the cover of a magazine, but Margie wiped those feelings away by just being herself. She never took herself too seriously, which was a nice counterbalance to Brienne who did that to an extreme.

_Pepperoni, extra cheese. Ooh and those incredible breadsticks with Alfredo dipping sauce. Please and thank you. I'll give you cash when I get there._

Brienne laughed softly to herself.

_It's on me. Don't worry about the cash._

_Drinks?_

_Stop and get some wine?_

_Done! See you soon._

Brienne placed the order with the pizzeria and reached into her cabinets for some plates. She placed them down on the coffee table and returned to resting on the couch. Her mind settled as she tried to think about what her friend could want to talk about. It was nice to think of something other than Jay. It didn't take very long for the pizza guy to arrive. Brienne signed the receipt and handed the young kid a tip just as Margie walked up carrying a bag of wine. She smiled brightly at the teen as she slid past. Brienne smothered her grin at the starry-eyed look on his face. After a moment she cleared her throat, holding her hand out for the food. The boy blushed and handed it over.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Have a good night,” he called out as he walked away, his eyes still on Margaery. Brienne rolled her eyes again, shutting the door and turning to her friend.

“Dashing Dornish Red,” the brunette said, holding up the dark bottle. 

Brienne blanched. “The last time I drank that, I was hungover the next day.”

“And the next day is Saturday,” Margie replied, looking in the cabinet for some glasses. “You aren't going to work tomorrow, are you?”

“I should,” she said, placing a piece of cheesy pizza on her plate. “I need to work on my opening statements for the sexual harassment case I'm leading.”

“Ren said there was a high chance of a settlement,” Margaery handed her a glass for the wine, placing the bottle next to the pizza box on the table. “You don't feel as confident?”

Brienne shrugged. “You know I can't go into details, but I would prefer being prepared.” 

“You are always prepared,” her friend said with a smile. She poured some wine into both their glasses and grabbed a piece of pizza for herself. She tucked her legs under her, taking a big bite of the pie. She let out a moan and closed her eyes.

“How's the diet?” Brienne laughed, biting into her own slice. 

“Fuck the diet,” she said around a mouthful. Brienne snorted this time. Margaery grinned, picking a pepperoni from her piece. “So...”

Brienne arched an eyebrow, “So...?”

“Renly and Loras have been over the house.” Brienne nodded, waiting for the rest. Margie didn't make her wait long. “Renly said you have been distracted at work.” Brienne blushed, ducking her head and taking another bite of her pizza. “He made it seem like it was more than just daydreaming. You got pretty damn red when you started zoning out.”

She swallowed around the large bite and dropped her crust to the plate, “I always blush. This is nothing new.” She started picking at the material of her night pants, hoping Margaery would drop it. She really should have known better.

“Oh my God!” Her friend grinned. “It's true! You have to tell me everything.”

“There is nothing to tell,” Brienne protested. She grabbed her glass of wine and took a large gulp.

“Oh, oh,” the brunette put her plate on the coffee table and turned to face her. “You do know you are the worst liar to ever lie. I don't know how you are such a good attorney.”

“Because I don't lie,” she told her with a grimace. “And I'm not the _worst_ liar to ever lie. You are being dramatic.”

Margaery shrugged. “What's his name? Where did you meet him? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been seeing each other?”

“Gods be good! One question at a time.”

“Fine,” she leaned back against the cushions. “You pick, but we will get to them all. I demand to know everything.”

Brienne sighed. “I don't know his name.”

“So is he someone you just met?”

“Sort of,” Brienne twisted her napkin in her hands. “I met him... online. Well kinda... it's complicated.”

“Why don't you just start at the beginning.”

Brienne closed her eyes. She knew she could trust her friend, but this wasn't easy to explain. “I...um... I hired an escort. To take my virginity.” 

Margaery's mouth dropped open and she reached for her glass of wine. “Out of all the things I thought I would hear you say, that, my friend, was not one of them.”

“Margie,” Brienne felt like crying. Her friend had never judged her before. “I just... please don't judge me for this.”

“Judge you?” Margaery placed her glass back down before taking a sip. “I'm not judging you. Why would I? Brienne, you aren't the first woman to do something like this, and honestly with how bad my first time was, I wish I had. You remember Dickon the dickhead, right?”

“How could I forget,” Brienne smiled a little. “So you don't think I did something horrible or wrong?”

“Hells no!” Margaery shook her head. “Obviously it was good. What was it like?”

“Well,” Brienne licked her lips. “That's where the complicated part comes in. I don't know.”

“You are losing me.”

“The guy I slept with, he wasn't my escort. There was a...” she searched for the right words. “There was a misunderstanding. I was at the bar waiting on my _date_ when this _gorgeous_ guy walked up to me. My date was supposed to wear a blue shirt, which this guy was wearing, and order a Dirty Knight,” Margaery pulled a face. “Stop it! I like that bar and that drink.”

“Sorry,” her friend replied, grabbing her glass again. “Please continue.”

“Anyway, he ordered that drink and we started talking...” Brienne mimicked her friend's sitting position and pulled her legs under her on the couch. “He was really sweet.”

“Did you get a name?”

“Yeah, Jay,” Brienne sighed. “I don't think it's his real one and I can't be too upset by that since I gave him a fake one as well.”

“What did he look like?”

“He was tall, about my height. Blonde, he had really intense green eyes and he was... Margaery, he was _beautiful_. I mean, I know that is a weird thing to call a man, but he was. I could see him on a runway in Highgarden.”

Margie smiled. “I'm glad you had a memorable first time. Are you going to try and see him again?”

“What? No!” She shook her head. “I mean, he gave a fake name and he probably isn't interested in seeing me again. I was just a one night stand and... and... I don't even know his name.” She took another gulp of wine. It was starting to make her feel loose. “Besides, I wouldn't even know where to start looking... if I wanted to, of course.”

“Which you do, of course.” At Brienne's look, her friend laughed. “Worst liar to ever lie.”

“Margaery,” she sighed. “You didn't see him. He was so far out of my league and I have no idea why he wanted to sleep with me. I mean, look at me!”

“I am,” Margaery leaned forward. “I see a successful woman with a killer set of eyes, a damn near perfect ass- like really Brie, I want your butt. Legs that are _insane_ and a great sense of humor. I have been telling you this for years. Hyle was a dipshit. You are a prize and any guy would be lucky to get _you_ to look their way.” She turned her body so she was facing the television and Brienne leaned her head against Margaery's shoulder. “I started dating a new guy.”

“Really,” she looked up at her friend. “Who?”

“Addam Marbrand,” her friend smiled shyly. “I really like him... you know he has a friend...”

Brienne sat up. “No.”

“He was a firefighter, he's very handsome. He...”

“No.”

“Was even Mr. December...”

“No.”

“He has green eyes and he is blonde,” Margie grinned.

Brienne laughed. _“No!”_

“We could double!”

“Margaery!”

“Fine,” her friend laughed. “Fine. Are you going to at least try and find your mystery man?”

Brienne smiled, “Maybe...”

//--\\\//--\\\

Jaime found that talking his brother into a night out was extremely easy to do. Almost too easy, if he were being honest with himself. Jaime knew that his younger brother was happy by the fact that he wanted to get out of his apartment, but he also suspected that Addam may have mentioned something to the dwarf. Actually he was more than a little sure about it, he was damn near close to positive. It was made even more obvious by the sudden appearance of his friend as they arrived. Jaime shook his head and rolled his eyes, glaring at them both.

They entered the Smiling Knight and took a seat in a booth in the corner. The rundown establishment had barely ten people scattered about. It wasn't a popular spot, it was more like a local treasure that attracted certain types of people. The blue collar workers needing to let off some steam after a week of hard labor. The older gentleman who remembered the place from his glory years. The people who weren't into loud obnoxious music and wanted to watch sports while enjoying the presence of like-minded people. 

Jaime could see the appeal. Jaime did see the appeal. Tyrion and Addam sat across from him as Jaime looked around the bar. Both were amused by the display. He could tell by how they kept laughing softly at him when Jaime would turn to the door every time it opened.

“Just go up to the bartender and ask, for fucks sake,” Addam said after the fifth time his head whipped around. “This is getting pathetic.”

Jaime glared, “I don't remember asking you for your opinion, Marbrand.”

“My advice comes freely,” his friend grinned cheekily. “And you should take it.”

“I agree with Mr. Marbrand,” the two clicked beer bottles. “You should get off your ass and ask him. If he doesn't know who she is, then you lost nothing, but if he does know...”

Jaime swallowed the drink in his hand quickly. He hated to admit that they were right. He was being pathetic. He pushed himself out of the booth and headed toward the bar. The man wiping down the wooden surface glanced his way once before returning to his task. His eyes were a light hazel and his face was mostly covered in a thick salt and pepper beard.

“What can I get you,” he asked with a deep commanding voice. 

“I was actually hoping I could ask you a question.”

The older man stopped cleaning and looked at him with slight annoyance. “I'm not a therapist nor an app on your phone. If you have concerns or questions I would start there. If you want a drink, I'm your man.”

“I was here last week,” Jaime pressed and the man's eyes narrowed. “There was a woman. Tall, blonde, she sat at the bar...” He watched as the bartender's eyes widened slightly. Jaime licked his lips. “You know her?”

“Yes I do,” the man shook his head. “But I'm not about to tell you her name.”

He deflated. “Why exactly?”

“For one, I don't know you,” he threw the rag down on the bar, leaning forward. “And two, I do remember you from that night and if Br--” He stopped, pressing his lips together. “If she wanted you to know her name, she would have told you herself.” He leaned back and picked up the rag again. “Now can I get you something?”

Jaime shook his head. He was stuck on the minor slip. Her name started with a B. At least, he had confirmation now that Gemma was a fake one. He headed back to the table and sat down. Addam whistled low. “He didn't know her?”

“No,” Jaime said. “He did. And he gave me something. Her name starts with a B.”

“That's not much,” Tyrion replied.

Jaime smirked. “No, but it's more than I had before.”

“I guess you are right there,” Addam nodded. “Hey, you coming to the car wash tomorrow? Some of the guys are going to be standing out on the corners with boots.” He paused, taking a sip from his beer. “The money is going to Arthur's family... to help.”

Jaime's smirked dropped. His insides felt like ice. “I don't think...”

“Jaime,” Addam spoke with a firm voice. “You should come. The guys want to see you and it would help you as well to get out there again.” He grinned. “We need some guys to hold the boots to collect the money. If I remember correctly, your month was the most popular and drooled upon.”

Tyrion laughed until he almost fell out of his seat. “I know the women I gave the calendar to were rather,” he cleared his throat, “taken with you. I'm sure the car wash would raise a lot of money for Arthur if you are wearing nothing but the bottom half of your firefighter's uniform and a smile.”

“Fuck you, Tyrion,” Jaime grumbled. To Addam, he nodded. “I'll be there. For Arthur.”

Addam smirked.

//--\\\//--\\\

Margaery groaned, placing her palm to her head. “I'm never buying that wine again.” She tried to sit up from her lying position on the couch, looking around her. Her body was covered with a blanket and her shoes were off. She started to smile before she stopped herself because that made her skin move and that made her head throb even more. Brienne appeared before her in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless top, holding a couple of pills and some water. “Thank you, but you could just let me die.”

Brienne smirked. “No, I can't. Your phone has been going off for an hour.” Margaery took the pills and the water, swallowing them quickly. “And I told you that wine was trouble.”

Margaery glared as much as she could with the pounding in her head. “It wouldn't have been so bad if you had had more than two glasses instead of letting me finish the bottle.” Brienne laughed. “Stop please. My head can't take joy right now.”

Brienne took pity on her and lowered her laugh to a chuckle. “I was hungover last time. I wasn't going to spend my Saturday over the toilet, praying that the Gods would put me out of my misery.”

Margaery opened her mouth to respond when her phone rang in her purse. She glared at it. Brienne walked over and took the offensive object out. Margaery was ready to blast the person for calling, when she looked down and saw the name. Her heart fluttered a little in her chest and she smiled in spite of the headache. She swiped her finger across the screen and Addam's face appeared.

“Hey,” he stopped, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. “You okay?”

Margaery thought about lying, but ended up telling the truth. “No, I made a huge mistake and it's all Brie's fault.”

“Hey!” Brienne placed her hands on her hips and glared. “I did not tell you to drink the whole damn bottle.”

“Don't listen to her,” Margaery said to Addam. He smirked. “She is a bad influence. Horrible. She's bad news.” Brienne threw a dishrag at her and her mouth dropped open. “See, she is abusive.”

Brienne appeared over her shoulder and Addam's eyes widened. “I'm sorry we haven't been introduced. I'm Brienne and this woman is defaming me. After I just gave her medicine and took care of her. So you may want to rethink this relationship.”

“Brienne...” He licked his lips. He looked like he was contemplating something. “Did you-”

_“Hey Addam!” A guy called from behind him. “Cars are arriving.”_

He sighed. “Sorry ladies. I have to get going. Brienne, don't take the verbal abuse.” Brienne laughed. “And my lovely Margaery, I do hope you will be feeling better in a couple hours. You don't want to miss me all soaped up and wet.”

Margaery felt her cheeks heat up and suddenly the pain in her head wasn't so bad. “I'll be there.”

Addam grinned. “I can't wait to see you.” His eyes shifted to Brienne. “I hope to see you there as well, Brienne. It would be nice to meet you in person.”

“Maybe I will,” her friend said softly. 

Margaery disconnected the call and looked at the blonde. “What?”

Brienne's smirk turned into a genuine smile. “It's been a long time since I've seen you act like that with a guy. I'm happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Margaery stood, stretching her arms above her head. “I need a shower. Are some of my clothes still there, from the last time I slept over?”

“Top drawer, left side,” Brienne called over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen again. 

“Thank you!”

Margaery turned on the shower and stepped under the spray. She couldn't quite stop smiling for the rest of the morning.

//--\\\//--\\\

Jaime stood still. He didn't want to go in. He didn't want to see this, but he knew he had to. Taking a deep breath, he pushed against the hospital door. The sterile smell of the building caused him to gag a little. Hospitals had always made him uncomfortable. He tended to avoid them whenever possible. He could still remember being nine and seeing his mother fade away after giving birth to his brother. Tyrion had come into this world harshly and Joanna didn't have the strength to continue. The light in her green eyes slowly dimming was what he recalled the most.

Doctors had been frantic, trying to save the still young mother. But it was not to be. She had died three days after giving birth from severe blood loss and a misdiagnosed infection. Tywin had riled against the doctors. Threatening lawsuits and that he would have the hospital shut down for malpractice. That anger had spilled over and his father had never been the same. It hurt to know that Tyrion had never seen their father laugh or really smile. All his brother had ever seen was contempt over a fate he did not have any control over. 

Tyrion had not been raised by a warm and loving parent, and at the end, neither had Jaime and Cersei. It was nannies who had cleaned their wounds, read them bedtime stories, listened to their ideas and helped them grow. Cersei had been bitter and had acted out. As soon as she could she had rebelled, dating men their father would hate to get his attention. Because at least if he was yelling, he would had been present in their lives. Tyrion had worked hard to learn everything about the diamond business. Shadowing anyone who would let him. He had wanted to prove himself worthy of the Lannister name. And Jaime... well Jaime had committed the ultimate sin, he had chosen a life separate from the one his father had built.

Because he didn't want to _be_ Tywin. He didn't want to spend his life with cold rocks and even colder people. He wanted to be Jaime. He wanted to be surrounded by warmth and life. He wanted to _do_ something. In some ways, he was the biggest disappointment to Tywin because he pushed so hard the other way. Even Cersei eventually settled down and went into the family business. Plus she had three kids, so Tywin knew their family line would continue. Even if Jaime or Tyrion never sired any children of their own.

He walked through the halls of the building, his head down, only looking up to check the room numbers. His heart was racing and he felt his stomach lurch violently. He paused for a moment. Breathing deeply, Jaime forced himself to continue. The room appeared before him and he inhaled sharply. This was an important step the therapist said. He had to confront his demons. He had to face what had happened. 

By Gods he didn't want to... He straightened his shoulders and turned the knob. The first sound he heard was the steady beeping sound of the heart monitor. Jaime eased the door open to the room a little further. He looked at the man on the bed, hooked to wires and tubes. The tan fullness of his cheeks was replaced by a thin paleness. His body was too still. The burns that Jaime knew were on his arms were wrapped and healing... at least he hoped. 

Taking a step into the room, he pressed his back against the wall. This was not right. He shouldn't be hooked to wires and barely breathing. Jaime should. Closing his eyes, he swallowed and said the only thing he could, “I'm sorry, Arthur. I will make sure he pays for this. I will right this wrong.” He opened his eyes back up. “I promise you that.”

He looked at his mentor intently again and then walked out. He had a fundraiser to get to and he was going to make fucking sure his boot was brimming to the top with money. It was the least he could do until he could bring that bastard to justice.

//--\\\//--\\\

Addam grinned at the young girls while he washed their car. They giggled behind their hands as he waved. Flirting came naturally to him, but the only girl on his mind hadn't arrived yet. He dunked his sponge in the bucket of suds at his feet and bent down to clean the wheel well of the new car. These girls came from money and if he had any chance of getting them to loosen their wallets, he had to put on a show.

“You look ridiculous,” Addam turned his head and grinned at Jaime, dressed in the yellow suspender bottoms without a shirt and holding a boot. 

Addam stood. “Yes, but I've made eighty five gold dragons by being ridiculous so I think I'm doing alright.” Jaime laughed softly to himself. “How's the leg work? Anyone put some money in your boot or has your face scared anyone away?”

“Two hundred and fifty gold dragons,” he tipped the boot down to show his loot. “I'm taking it to the office now so Peck can count it.”

“Well, Lannister,” Addam tipped his invisible hat. “At least you are good for something.” He tossed his sponge into the bucket. “Hey,” he wondered if he should tell Jaime about Margaery's friend. The girl was blonde and tall and he had never seen blue eyes like hers. Could she really be the same girl? “Margaery is coming soon and...”

“Are you planning to duck out,” Jaime smirked. “Get some alone time with her. You need me to cover you like we did when we were teens?”

“Don't be an ass,” Addam laughed. “No, she's just coming with a friend...”

“Addam...” Jaime warned. “I'm not interested in being set up, especially when I know there is a Gemma whose name really starts with a B out there.” He slapped him on the shoulder and headed into the firehouse. “Thanks anyway buddy.”

 _Starts with a B,_ Addam thought about that. _Have I found her?_

“Looking good,” he turned and faced Margaery. He felt his face split in a wide grin. She leaned up on her toes to kiss him. “How's it going?”

“Pretty well,” he looked past her to a woman who could only be Brienne. He took one of his hands from Margaery's waist and held it out to the female who had about four inches on him. “I'm Addam. Nice to meet you in person.”

Brienne smiled slightly. She was careful not to show too much of her teeth. “Nice to meet you as well Addam.” She looked around them and bit at her bottom lip. “What is the fundraiser for?”

“A fallen firefighter,” he answered. “He is still in the hospital and the bills are mounting. His family doesn't have the means to pay for it all so we decided to help out.”

The tall woman grinned and he noticed her eyes start to sparkle. “That's really kind of you.” She reached into the pocket of her denim shorts and pulled out a gold dragon, handing it to him. “I wish I had known about this. I would have brought more money with me.”

Addam took the offered currency and shook his head. “Any amount will help. Arthur's family will appreciate it.” He turned back to Margaery, “So what are you two lovely ladies up to?”

“Shopping,” his girlfriend- _was that what she was?_ \- said with a wide smile. “I need to get some items for my grandmother and Brienne needs some retail therapy. She's got boy troubles.”

“Margie!” Her friend hissed, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. She glanced quickly in his direction then her eyes dropped to the ground.

 _Boy trouble? Maybe this isn't her after all. Maybe it was all too convenient._ Addam felt disappointed. 

“Brie, it's fine.” Margaery stepped away from him and wrapped her arm around her friend's. “Anyway, we are heading to lunch now. I'm starving and the headache is about gone. Would you like us to bring you back something?”

He grinned, “No, thank you, darlin'. A local restaurant has offered to bring some sandwiches soon.” He leaned forward and kissed her again. “I'll call you later?”

“Yeah,” she whispered and turned with Brienne to head back the way they came.

Jaime walked up to him a minute later. Addam noticed his green eyes were on the two women they could barely see any longer. Jaime's face got tense. “Who was that?”

“Margaery's friend,” Addam said, not taking his eyes from Jaime's face. 

“She's tall...”

“Yes,” he admitted. “And has blue eyes.” Jaime turned quickly. Addam felt terrible for giving him hope and then snatching it away. “She's got a boyfriend.” His friend's expression fell. “Margaery said she's got boy troubles and she is taking her for retail therapy. She isn't your girl.”

Jaime nodded and shrugged. “That would be too easy, right?” 

“Yeah...” Addam sighed. He really wanted Brienne to be the woman Jaime was searching for. He liked her, even though he didn't know her well. He could tell she was a good person. Addam took the gold dragon Brienne had given him and deposited it in Jaime's boot. “From her friend, to help Arthur.”

The blonde man smiled a little and walked back to the street. Addam reached back into the bucket for his sponge. Boy troubles... maybe that could still work... maybe Brienne and Jaime could still meet and maybe they would have as much chemistry as Jaime and Gemma. He got back to cleaning the car in front of him, plotting to talk to Margaery.


	6. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Her mind wandered back to those moments with him over and over. She thought about how it felt to be held by someone all night. It was nothing she had ever felt before. It was comforting to have two arms around you as you drifted off into sleep. Having only experienced it once made her crave it all the more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta for always taking time to edit my chapters. She gives so much of her precious time to make sure these stories and chapters are at their best. I couldn't do it without her. She has some amazing stories on the site, please go check them all out. You will not be disappointed.  
> [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymaya/pseuds/merrymaya ]
> 
> \-------------------  
> Thank you to Ro Nordmann for the gorgeous art work for this story. Her art is gorgeous and her stories are magnificent. She has been so kind to me and I'm so grateful to call her friend. She has been writing some of my favorite stories on the site and I urge everyone to go read them!  
> [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann ]
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> And most importantly, thank you to you all. For being patient with me and for reading all of my crazy stories. I really hope you like this chapter. Please let me know! Thank you again!!

[ ](https://imgur.com/0AeX6se)

\--------------------------

__  
**

Chapter 6: Close Encounters

**  


//--\\\//--\\\

She tapped her spoon against the edge of her mug and took a long sip of her coffee. The smooth, rich, _caffeinated_ beverage warmed her cold body. The end of summer came much quicker than she would have liked, but she did love the bright colors of the changing of the leaves and that slight crispness in the air. She inhaled and sighed. Brienne held the mug tightly to her body as she looked out the window. Margie and Addam were supposed to meet her, but she wasn't surprised that they were late.

The two were in that disgusting honeymoon phase where they wouldn't hang up the phone first and her friend had a goofy grin on her face when she spoke of her boyfriend. Brienne was happy for her, really she was, but she was also sad. She was sad she wasn't in a relationship like that... She was also sad that three months after that night with Jay, she still couldn't stop thinking about him. She looked for him whenever she went somewhere, both hoping to see him and not to see him. 

Her mind wandered back to those moments with him over and over. She thought about how it felt to be held by someone all night. It was nothing she had ever felt before. It was comforting to have two arms around you as you drifted off into sleep. Having only experienced it once made her crave it all the more. Every night she slept alone, she found her back cold and her body less relaxed. She had never had problems sleeping before, but now her rest was broken and filled with thoughts of green eyes and golden hair. 

It shouldn't have been this way. The night with an escort was just supposed to scratch an itch. It was not supposed to make her long for male contact more. She had convinced herself that she could live without romantic love and be content. She had great friends, a fulfilling job and a wonderful family... she didn't need a man. Only, after one night with Jay, she realized how much she wanted it. Seeing how happy Margaery was and how kind Addam was with her, Brienne realized that she longed for that type of connection. 

A connection she had created with a guy after one night. She rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee. She was being ridiculous. She could live without a guy. She could and she would... Margaery hit the window she was staring out of and grinned at her. Brienne grinned back and waved to Addam, who waved back. The couple walked passed the window to the front door of the coffee shop. Brienne pushed her previous thoughts down. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and laughed softly. “Good morning to you too, Margie.”

Margaery sat across from her and placed her purse in the same chair Brienne had placed hers. “So what's wrong?”

Brienne rolled her eyes. Of course Margaery would sense something was amiss. She took a sip of her still hot coffee to give her a moment before she answered. “I am just thinking that’s all. Nothing is wrong.”

“Brie, I have known you too long for that to work on me,” her friend moved closer. “What is going on in that blonde head of yours?”

“Have you always been this pushy?” Brienne asked with a playful grimace. 

“Is that a real question,” her friend countered with a smirk. 

“You’re right,” she said with a low chuckle. “How stupid of me to even ask.”

“Very much so,” Margie grinned and looked up as Addam walked over with their drinks.

“What feminine scheme am I interrupting?” He asked as he kissed her friend’s temple. Brienne sighed silently to herself. She really did want that, damn it!

“No scheming,” Margaery looked at her with an arched eyebrow. “Brienne was just about to try and lie to me though.”

“I was not,” she huffed. “You asked if something was wrong and I told you there wasn’t. Not a lie at all.” She turned up the jubilation in her voice. “In fact everything is going quite well. My client settled out of court just this past Friday and I have a blissful vacation coming up in a couple weeks. My life is going very well.”

“Congrats on the win, Brienne,” Addam clinked her mug with his. “May the company that nearly killed her daughter burn in the pits of the deepest hell.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Brienne grinned at him. Addam grinned back. It wasn’t hard to like him. He had a way about him that just drew people to him. It did surprise her that it took Margie so long to agree to go out with him. Her friend had dated some real jerks and had always blamed herself for their actions. If one cheated on her, it was because she wasn’t sexy enough- a statement that no male had ever uttered. If one got a little too aggressive, it was because she let him treat her that way. The list was extensive and ridiculous. Brienne could never understand how someone with so much confidence could fall into the same traps as everyone else. Brienne looked at her friend with Addam and smiled more softly. This was the woman she knew. The self-assured woman with a sarcastic tongue and a big heart that she only showed to people she loved. “How has work been, Addam?”

“Oh you know,” he leaned back in his chair. “The work of a hero is always hectic.” He laughed as both women rolled their eyes. “Seriously though,” he sat back up straight and wrapped an arm around Margaery’s shoulders. “It’s been okay. We finally got my buddy back for limited duty, so the firehouse is feeling a little bit more normal again.”

“Is that the one who got injured in a fire?” Brienne asked. Addam nodded to her. He had mentioned his best friend to her a couple of times and her heart hurt over his story. She remembered reading about the Aery’s case when it was still front page news. It sent a chill down her spine, thinking of all the people that died or got injured because of that mad man and his cult followers. “How is he doing being back?”

“Well,” Addam took a sip of his chai tea. “You can ask him yourself if you would like.”

“Is he meeting us here?” Margaery inquired and the hair on the back of Brienne’s neck stood up. Her friend wouldn’t meet her eyes. She kept looking at the space just over Brienne’s right shoulder when she did look her way. Her eyes narrowed, then widened. They wouldn’t!

“No,” Brienne shook her head.

“Brie,” Margie started. “It isn’t what you think…”

“It isn’t a set up?” Brienne questioned with fire in her tone.

Addam chuckled a little uncomfortably. “Okay, it’s exactly what you think.”

“I told you I didn’t want to be set up!” She exclaimed. Her heart was pounding and her palms began to sweat. She was dressed horribly! Faded jeans and a Dragon Firebrand band t-shirt with some holes in it. And her hair was barely brushed… speaking of brushed, was her breath still minty? She was tempted to blow into her hand to test it. The guy was surely going to take one look at her and never speak to Addam again for hooking him up with the likes of her. Son of a bitch! “How could you do this?”

“Brie,” Margaery said in a calming tone. “He is a really nice guy. He was _**Mr. December**_ for fucks sake!”

“Yes,” Addam interrupted with barely contained glee. “Bring up the calendar as much as possible. He loves talking about that!”

“You aren’t helping, sweetling,” her friend told her boyfriend flatly. She turned back to Brienne and sighed. “I think you would like him. He is a funny and interesting guy…”

“Who was so hot he was picked to be in a calendar full of sexy firefighters…” Brienne said dryly. “I can’t see how this could backfire at all…”

Addam leaned forward with a serious expression on his face. “Listen, Brie, Jaime is a good guy. I have known him basically my whole life it feels like. I really do think you will get along. But if you don’t feel comfortable meeting him like this I can call him and have him meet me somewhere else. No pressure. We,” he looked at his girlfriend and smiled softly before returning his brown gaze to Brienne and continuing. “We just want you and Jaime to meet. You are both really big parts of our lives. We have been for dating three months and it would be nice for us all to hang out together.”

Brienne sighed. Yeah, she could definitely see how Margaery fell for him. Addam could sell ice to the entire North during a blizzard. “When is he expected to arrive?” 

Addam’s smile grew and she got the feeling that she had been manipulated by someone with charm to spare. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. The worst part- she wasn’t even mad. She could only tip her hat. He was that good and she was that stupid. Brienne glanced at Margaery who was hiding her laughter behind her mug of coffee. Oh, she definitely got manipulated. Damn it!

//--\\\//--\\\

“It’s a set up,” Tyrion said from the couch. “Addam is setting you up.”

“He knows better,” Jaime called out from his room. He pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his feet into his shoes. He emerged from his bedroom and looked at his brother. “I told him I didn’t want to be set up.”

“Because you are still pining for a one night stand?” Tyrion smirked at him. “It really must have been some night for my big brother to shut down all other options.”

“First of all, feet off the coffee table, heathen.” He pushed his brother’s sock clad feet off the glass top. Tyrion raised his eyebrow and stretched out on the couch instead. Jaime shook his head. “Second of all, I’m not pining,” the dwarf scoffed and Jaime grimaced. “Okay, so maybe I am a little, but it really isn’t as bad as you are making it out to be.” He fell heavily to the sofa next to Tyrion. “And third, this one is the most important, I don’t like blind dates. They are always awkward and never leads to anything.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Tyrion shrugged. “It’s still a set up. He is happy and in love and would don wings and carry a bow if he could. He wants you to be,” he exaggerated his voice to be extra dramatic, “struck by cupid’s arrow.” Jaime laughed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you don’t see that? He has been talking about this girl for days. Margaery’s best friend, the girl with the crystal blue eyes and long legs.” He reached over to the table to pick up his coffee mug. “If he wasn’t so obsessed with Margaery, I would think he was in love with this Brie woman.”

Jaime paused and thought about his brother’s words. It was true that Addam was talking about this woman almost every time they hung out and he did say that her blue eyes and legs were killer… that it could even rival Jaime’s one night stand. It was a statement Jaime didn’t believe at all. Addam never saw Gemma-whose-name-really-started-with-a-B. He had no idea how amazing that woman was… It made sense, however, that he wanted Jaime to date. But would he really set him up?

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Yes, yes he would. And now that Tyrion had put that in his mind, he knew he was telling the truth. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it. His mind was already coming up a hundred different reasons to avoid showing up. Tyrion snatched the phone out of his hand. “No,” he shook his head. “You should go and at least meet her.”

“Tyrion, I’m not interested in making small talk with some woman pushed on me because Addam is dating her best friend.”

“So don’t think of it that way,” he handed the phone back to Jaime. “Think about it as possibly making a connection. She’s a lawyer right?” Jaime nodded. “Maybe she can give you an insight into how to handle the upcoming trial of some of Aerys cult members. Have you thought about your testimony?”

“No, I’m trying not to think about it,” he admitted. “I’m still pissed off that Aerys is still out there somewhere and Arthur is in a medically induced coma fighting for his life. Every time the special prosecutor calls,” Jaime tightened his hands into fists, “all I can think about is how much I would love to wrap my hands around each one of those bastard cult members throats and squeeze the life out of them.”

“Maybe not the best thing to tell a prosecutor,” Tyrion told him dryly. “Or a potential date. Thoughts of murder are best reserved for the third date at least. You must charm her before you tell her all your dark thoughts. It’s common dating practice.” Jaime shot his brother a look. “Listen I know you’ve been out of the game for a while, I’m just giving you pointers.”

“You really think you are hilarious, don’t you?”

“Dear brother,” Tyrion got off the couch and grabbed his shoes from the floor, sliding them on. “It is known. I’m fucking funny.” He stopped on his way to the door, turning to look at Jaime. “Go meet her. Seriously. You never know, maybe she will be the one to take your mind off of the bar maiden- that’s no longer a maiden.” He arched his right brow, “thanks to you.” 

“Fuck off,” Jaime growled then sighed. “Fine, I’ll go, asshole. If it will get you and Addam off my back, I’ll go. I will meet this Brie woman. I will make small talk and I will be the charming Lannister father has always wanted me to be.”

“Don’t be too charming,” Tyrion said as he opened the door. “You don’t want another Lysa on your hands.” Jaime shuddered. “Call me after you meet your true love!”

“Seriously, Tyrion,” Jaime hissed at him before his brother left. “Fuck off.”

His brother’s laughter was the last thing he heard before the door shut behind him. Jaime stood up from the couch and grabbed his light jacket from the rack by the door. Tyrion’s parting shot about Lysa was still ringing in his head. He hoped Addam vetted this woman. He really didn’t want another ‘Lysa Tully’ situation. 

He had gone out on a couple of dates with her and she had turned obsessive. The redhead was one of the first people he had gone out with after he got out of the academy. She had seemed so normal when they had met through mutual friends at a bar. Her cracks, however, started to show when he decided he would rather be friends than be in a relationship. He had been twenty one and didn’t want to be tied down. She, on the other hand, had seen babies and wedding bells in their future. 

It had taken him almost a year to get her to stop calling and showing up at the firehouse. And, he had come to learn, that was only because she had moved on to a new guy. Through the upper class gossips, he had found out she had gotten pregnant and tried to get her father’s approval to marry the guy who was of lower standing. Turned out the Tullys were not fond of the one that got her with child and forbade her from the union, threatening her inheritance if she disobeyed. The bad news continued for her though, when said baby’s daddy wasn’t too interested in being her loving husband either. Jaime actually felt horrible for her in retrospect. Lysa did have the baby, but never really came around the parties again. 

Not that Jaime was a feature at them either. He hated the pomp and circumstance of being forced into a small space to make business deals and talk about their wealth in laughing terms. It was a pissing contest. And Jaime would rather go out with Addam and have a beer while watching some random sporting event on the television. Cersei was the Lannister twin who loved that scene. She thrived in it… It’s also where she met most of her lovers… and where her husband, Robert met his. Jaime rolled his eyes toward the heavens. Their marriage was definitely not a love match, but neither has claimed it to be. They both got something from it- Cersei got status from being married to a rich politician, Robert got connections through their father- and the rest was for show. 

He checked his phone again and sighed. He needed to get going. He had a woman to meet.

//--\\\//--\\\

Brienne’s leg bounced under the table. Her body was tense and her eyes kept shifting to the window. Every male that passed by, her heart would leap into her throat and cut off her air supply until they walked away from the coffee shop completely. She knew it was stupid. It wasn’t as if this would pan out into a love connection. She knew blind dates worked for some, but she was not confident in her own chances. She looked down at the table and grabbed her mug of warm but no longer hot coffee.

“Stop,” Margaery said exasperatedly. 

Brienne looked up from her inspection of the worn table top. “Stop what?”

“Stop overthinking this.” She delicately wiped her mouth on a napkin. “He isn’t going to bite you. Unless you ask nicely and after seeing him, you might want him to. I dreamed about it on more than one occasion.” Addam choked on his tea. “Oh sweetling, I don’t feel that way any longer.”

“That’s good to know,” he said as he wiped at his chin. “I really don’t want to have to challenge Jaime to a duel.” He looked at Brienne and sighed. “I am fresh out of white gloves to slap his face with and the whole practice is so time consuming.” Brienne began to relax at his ridiculousness, a small smile curling her lips. “Walk up to him, slap his cheek, make some insane comment about defeating him in a duel to the death, walk five steps and then begin…” He shook his head. “Too much work really.” He turned to Margaery and sighed sadly again. “I would have to let you go.” He held out his hand and Margaery fought a smile of her own. “It’s been wonderful being your man. I hope we can be friends.”

“You really are an ass,” her friend said as Brienne laughed loudly. “You know that right?”

“I have heard that,” he acknowledged. 

“I should dump your ass,” the brunette told him with mock anger.

“But you won’t,” he kissed her cheek with a loud smack. “Because you love me.”

Brienne watched as Margaery’s eyes got wide and a light flush colored her cheeks at his joking words. She smiled to herself as her friend struggled to think of how to respond. It became clear that his joke hit a little too close to the heart of her feelings. Margie shook her head and rolled her shoulders back. The cool demeanor back in place.

“I have never said anything of the sort,” she smiled slightly. “But please, dear heart, believe whatever you want.”

Brienne saw Addam’s eyes soften. He had seen the same look of panic that Brienne had, and instead of calling her friend out on the blatant lie, he just shrugged. “I always do darlin’,” he wrapped an arm around Margaery’s shoulders and she only waited a couple of seconds to sink into him. He turned his brown eyes to Brienne, “You said you were going on vacation soon. Where are you heading?”

Brienne felt that rush of longing again. She once again wished she had someone to curl up next to and who would tease a blush from her (which, in her case, would not be a difficult task). She buried that down and cleared her throat to answer him. “I’m traveling back to my hometown to see my father. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to get away with the case load I’ve had so it will be nice to return to my old stomping grounds.”

“Are you going to make it back in time for the masquerade ball?” Margaery asked straightening up. 

Brienne took a gulp of her coffee, nodding. “I should be. I’m only going back to Tarth for a week.” She checked her watch and looked out the window again. It was ten fifteen and no dashing firefighter had arrived. “Looks like your friend isn’t coming.” Brienne couldn’t tell if she was relieved by that or not. 

Addam shook his head. “He’ll be here. I told him to meet us at ten thirty in case you were completely opposed to the idea. I figured it would either give me time to convince you or call him off.” He grinned. “I’m glad it was the former.”

She opened her mouth to respond when her phone buzzed in her purse. She reached in to get the thin device and looked at the screen. The number wasn’t one she recognized but from the first couple of digits she could tell it was from Tarth. “Sorry.” She got up from the table. “I’ll just be a moment.”

Her companions nodded to her and she left the coffee shop to take the call outside. She pulled her hood up on the thin jacket she wore as the wind whipped some hair into her face. She pressed the connect button on the glass front of her phone and held it to her ear. 

“Hello?”

_”Hello, is this Brienne Tarth?”_

“It is,” she got nervous. “May I ask who this is?”

_”This is doctor Mydell at the Tarth Memorial Hospital.”_

The sick feeling in her stomach grew and she tried to calm her pounding heart. Her mind started filling with a hundred reasons for the doctor to be calling and none of them were good. She swallowed roughly. Her insides were quaking and she felt the contents of her stomach rise in her throat. 

“Is my,” her voice shook a little and she prayed in a way she hadn’t since she was a young girl. _Please let my dad be okay!_ “Is my dad okay? What happened? I can be there in a couple of hours… I just…”

_”Miss Tarth,” the doctor cut in. Her mouth snapped shut. “You’re father had a mild heart attack, but we are confident he will make a complete recovery.”_

Relief flooded through her. She couldn’t lose her father. She couldn’t handle it. They were all they had. It was Selwyn and Brienne against the world. She didn’t think she could make it if it was just Brienne against the world. She looked down at the concrete between her worn out running shoes and tried to stop the hysterical tears from falling from her eyes. She knew she wouldn’t be able to breathe normally until she saw her father.

“Let him know I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She looked up and took several deep breaths. “I’ll be there as soon as I can pack and get a flight.”

_”You really-”_

“Thank you for calling, Doctor Mydell.” She cut him off. His words didn’t matter. Her mind was made up. “Please let my father know I’ll be there soon.”

_”Yes, Miss Tarth,” he said realizing that she was coming no matter what he said. “I will see you soon.”_

“Good day.” She hung up the phone and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans. Brienne waited a couple more seconds before she walked back into the coffee shop. She made it to the table and Margaery’s face fell. “I have to go.”

“What’s wrong,” her friend got up from her chair and stood in front of her. “What was the call about?”

Brienne actively swallowed back the tears again. “It was the hospital.” Her throat closed up and she choked a little on the lump that would not dislodge. “My dad had a mild heart attack.” She laughed a little wildly and Margie hugged her close. “What does that even mean? A mild heart attack? It’s like being a little pregnant.” She laughed again because it was the only thing keeping her from breaking down. “I have to…”

“I know.” Margaery pulled back. “Do you want me to go with you? I’m sure I can get some time off. I have never asked my supervisor for any days off. They owe me.”

“No,” Brienne shook her head, warmed by the offer. “No. It’s fine. I was planning on going home anyway. My time table just got moved up. I just have to go and find out if I can get a flight on such short notice.”

“If you can’t,” Addam came up to the two friends. “I know I can ask Jaime to get his father to let you use their family’s jet.”

“What? No, that’s crazy! He doesn’t even know me. Why would he help?”

“Because that’s who he is,” the redhead said with a shrug. “Although he would never admit to being a giant softy. He is more the cuddly lion than the raging one… unless provoked.”

“I don’t think it will come to that,” Brienne said, reaching for her purse. “But thank you for offering… for him.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t meet your friend.”

Addam shrugged again. “There will always be another time. Your family is more important.”

A tidal wave of emotion slammed full force into her. She pressed her lips together to stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks. She had to pull herself together. Brienne nodded her head and pulled her purse strap over her shoulder. She was just about to leave when Margaery grabbed her arm.

“Call me,” her friend urged. “As soon as you get a flight, walk into the airport and land. Call me. I don’t care what the time is. If it’s two in the morning, wake my ass up.”

Brienne hugged her friend tightly. “I will.”

She turned, flipping her hood back up to cover her face as tears started to fall and headed back to the front of the coffee shop. She pushed against the door with her head down, searching for her keys in her purse. Just as she was pulling them out she ran into the solid wall of a male body. She barely looked up, only glancing briefly in his direction to say, “excuse me” and “I’m sorry” before continuing on her way. Brienne did hear him reply, “No problem” and “I’m sorry too” but her mind was too full to really comprehend the words.

Brienne had no recollection of making it home. The trip was done on autopilot. As soon as she walked into her apartment, she immediately started searching for the cheapest and quickest flight to Tarth. She had to get there as soon as possible. Her mind would not rest until she saw her father again.

//--\\\//--\\\

Jaime looked into the window of the coffee shop and saw Addam with Margaery. His friend noticed him through the glass and nodded his head. Jaime returned the gesture. He walked to the entrance and reached out for the door when it swung open before him. A tall body knocked into his and he grunted slightly.

A feminine voice, muffled by the angle of her head and the hood over her face, said quickly, “Excuse me, I’m sorry.” And continued on her way.

He didn’t feel like she was being dismissive, which he could have since she didn’t even really look up, because there was something in her voice. A hitch, a sadness, a fear. It was a tone he had heard before, when an individual was scared while looking at all their worldly possessions going up in smoke or when seeing a family member strapped to a gurney and being loaded into an ambulance. 

Watching the retreating form, he called out, “No problem, I’m sorry too.” His eyes followed her for a moment longer. There was an itch in the back of his brain telling him that he knew her. There was something so familiar about her build and the way she moved… Jaime squinted his eyes as she turned the corner and out of his view. He screwed his face up in frustration, entering the cafe to meet his friends. They were seated at a table, whispering to each other. “Hey man!” 

Addam rose from his chair and clasped him in a half hug. “Hey!” Both men sat down, but not before Jaime acknowledged Margaery with a kiss on the cheek. “So bad news.” Jaime’s eyebrows went into his hairline. “Brie won’t be meeting us. She actually just left.” The voice in the back of Jaime’s mind grew louder. “Her father has had a heart attack and she had to leave to find a flight home.”

“I should have gone with her,” the petite brunette lamented. “Selwyn is the only family Brie has. She’s probably going crazy right now.”

“The price for a flight on this short of notice is going to be steep.” Jaime said thoughtfully.

“If she can find one,” Addam added.

Jaime pulled out his cell phone. “Maybe I can help…”

//--\\\//--\\\

Brienne lifted the bag higher on her shoulder. The internet was absolutely useless and just showing up at the airport was her last resort. She never cursed the fact that Tarth was a rural island more than she did at this very moment. The beaches were the stuff of legend, the waters as crystal blue as sapphires, the hidden waterfalls and rolling hills made it a honeymoon dream destination…

And for that very reason, all the flights were booked. 

Frustration built inside her, her stomach was tied so tightly she felt like she was going to vomit and her mind was busy listing of all her failures as a daughter. She should have been by her father’s side at the beginning. She looked at the ticket lady again. “Please check one more time! I have to get on that flight.”

“I’m sorry, Miss Tarth,” the petite blonde looked at the screen again. “There are no open seats on the next three flights to Tarth International Airport.The next available opening is tomorrow at seven pm.”

Brienne nodded, feeling defeated. She pulled out her credit card and was about to hand it to the booking lady when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She reached into her back pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from Margie. _**Go to gate 115A. Your flight is there waiting for you. You can thank Jaime when you finally meet him!**_

Confusion filled her as she walked over to the gate her friend told her to go to. There standing at the door was a single stewardess, her smile as large as the Narrow Sea was big. She held out her hand to Brienne, “Brienne Tarth?”

“Yes,” Brienne said quietly. 

“Your plane is ready,” The young brunette said turning toward the door. “Come with me.”

The two of them walked down a small corridor to a small set of stairs. The plane was white with gold trim and red lettering that read, _Lannister Gems_. Her heart jumped into her throat and tears once again welled up inside of her. The door to the plane opened and a guy turned to smile at both of them. He reached his hand out and took Brienne’s.

“My name is Tybolt Crakehall and I’ll be your pilot today.” He nodded to the woman and said, “This is Pia and she will be assisting you in any way possible. Please make yourself comfortable. The flight should be just shy of three hours.”

“Thank you,” Brienne said, her voice cracking a little.

He nodded with another smile and turned back around in the cockpit. Brienne took a seat in the middle of the plane, placing her bag on the table in front of her. She pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Margaery. _Please. Can you get me Jaime’s number?_

She pressed send and then rested her head back. The answering text came quickly enough.

//--\\\//--\\\

Jaime sat on his couch nursing a beer and watching some old movie on the television. His phone chimed at his side and he glanced down. There was a text from an unknown number. He pressed the screen with his thumb to unlock it and glanced at the message.

_Thank you. You don’t know me, you didn’t owe me anything, but you helped me anyway. I can not thank you enough. I will find a way to repay you for this kindness. I just don’t know how yet._

He was about to respond when another text came. _Just name your price._

Jaime grinned. _That could be a dangerous thing to say. As you said, we don’t know each other. What if I want something sinful?_

Three dots then, _I’m not scared. Name your price._

_I will get back to you on how I wish for you to pay your debt. Until then, I hope your father makes a speedy recovery._

The dots appeared again followed by two simple words: _Thank you._

He put his phone down and turned back to the movie still playing. He gave no thought to what he would ask for. It wasn’t like he did much. The plane was there. No one was using it and she needed it. Anyone would have done the same…right?

He nodded to himself. The debt would not be claimed by him any time soon.

//--\\\//--\\\


	7. Texting with a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The look in her father’s eyes was one of betrayal. He stared at her then at his plate of egg whites, wheat toast without butter, and plain yogurt. She tried to stay strong, placing her hands on her hips and staring back at him. “Stop looking at me like that,” she huffed. “I’m eating the same thing.” She held up her plate to show him._
> 
>  
> 
> _“This is not breakfast,” he grumbled. “This is what my normal breakfast eats for breakfast. Where is the bacon-”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Vetoed.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“And the yellow part of the eggs.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“No.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Butter! This toast could float to the mainland it’s so dry.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, a new chapter! Finally! Thank you so much for your patience with me. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, but slow going. I really hope you enjoy it. If you do, please let me know. Thank you so much to all that have taken time to write a comment or leave a kudo. That really does mean the world to me. Thank you again!!
> 
> //--\\\//--\\\
> 
> Thank you to my patient beta that deals with all of my ridiculousness and continues to be my friend. She is an amazing cheerleader and can talk me down from the highest of writer's ledges. She is so talented in all she does. I'm so thankful to have her in my corner. She is also a fantastic writer. Please if you haven't already, go to her page. [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymaya/pseuds/merrymaya ]. My personal favorite story is: As unshakable as the plague. So funny!
> 
> \----------
> 
> Thank you to Ro Nordmann for all the beautiful posters she has made for me. They always take my breath away. I also thank you for reading some of my less than perfect first drafts and giving me advice. It helps so much to have a friend I can count on. Her encouragement has been so needed. She also has a collection of wonderful stories that I highly recommend. [ https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann ]
> 
> \----------
> 
> Big, huge, giant thank you to: ILikeBlue { https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeblue/pseuds/ilikeblue } and River_Melody_Pond { https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Melody_Pond/pseuds/River_Melody_Pond }. You both have been great supporters of me while I battled with the rougher parts and I'm so grateful!

[ ](https://imgur.com/v5BsLav)

//--\\\//--\\\

_Chapter 7: Texting with a Stranger_

//--\\\//--\\\

[ ](https://imgur.com/jbizvge)

//--\\\//--\\\

The look in her father’s eyes was one of betrayal. He stared at her then at his plate of egg whites, wheat toast without butter, and plain yogurt. She tried to stay strong, placing her hands on her hips and staring back at him. “Stop looking at me like that,” she huffed. “I’m eating the same thing.” She held up her plate to show him.

“This is not breakfast,” he grumbled. “This is what my normal breakfast eats for breakfast. Where is the bacon-”

“Vetoed.”

“And the yellow part of the eggs.”

“No.”

“Butter! This toast could float to the mainland it’s so dry.”

“You’ll survive.”

“Debatable,” Selwyn said with a sour expression. He met her eyes that were so close to his in color and shape. “I had a _mild_ heart attack. I did not need surgery. I need exercise. This,” he pointed to the plate. “Will kill me.”

She rolled her eyes and sat across from her dad in her childhood home. The kitchen was brightly lit with sunlight coming from the large windows that dominated the room. She poked at her eggs with her fork. She wasn’t excited by the idea of eating bland food either but she would just to prove a point to her father. She scooped up some and shoved it into her mouth. She chewed quickly and swallowed just as fast. It was bad, but she would not give in. She looked at her father and saw him smirking.

“It’s gross, isn’t it? Don’t you want bacon now?”

Her eyes turned sharp. “Why are you acting this way? Don’t you want to live to see me make partner?” Her vision got hazy as tears filled her eyes. “Dad, I can’t lose you.”

Selwyn sighed and reached out to grab her hand not holding the fork in his. “You are not going to lose me, my gem. I am right here and I will be fine. The doctor said I just need to change some things,” he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. “As for making partner,” he smiled at her, wrinkles revealing themselves around his weather-worn face. “I am proud of you for having that ambition. But I’d rather you not worry about such things and focus instead on the important things in life,” he said softly.

“Which are,” she narrowed her eyes, already seeing where this was headed.

“Family,” he clasped her hand tighter. “Love.”

She pulled her hand from his and stood to clear the table. Brienne stacked the dishes on top of each other and carried the pile to the counter. Maybe the dogs would enjoy the egg whites… could they have them? She’d have to look into that… Neither of them were going to eat the heart-healthy meal she had prepared. She should have known better. She was a lot of things but a cook was not one of them. She placed the dishes on the marble counter.

“I have overstepped,” her father said from behind her.

“No,” she shook her head, her blonde hair falling into her face. “You want grandkids. I get that.” She turned to face her dad but would not meet his eyes. “I’m just not going to be able to give them to you.”

Selwyn leaned back, “And why is that? Has a doctor told you that you can not have kids?”

“No,” she rubbed her hands against the rough material of her jeans. “I just… Dad, we both know there are not many prospects for a large, tall, ugly female.” She chanced a look at her father. His face was nearly purple against his silvery blonde hair. “Breathe, father!”

He let out a whoosh of breath and stood quickly, “I have never liked you speaking so harshly about yourself. You have many qualities that men would find attractive!”

“Like my personality?” Brienne said in a false bright voice.

“For one,” her father nodded.

She walked around him and started clearing the table again. “People say that when they have nothing better to praise. Some will say out loud, _Oh he has such a wonderful personality!_ , while really meaning he is unfortunate to look at.” Brienne paused, gripping the plates in her hands tightly. “For women, it’s an even more back-handed comment.” She spun on her heel and walked back to the counter where her father was still leaning. “If you say that about a woman, it means not only that she is unfortunate to _look_ at, but also that there is nothing even remotely attractive about her.”

“That’s horse shit,” she startled at his language and tried to smother a smile. “You have much to give a man. We are just idiots- the male gender- it takes us a little while to realize things.”

“I’m almost thirty,” Brienne picked up a plate and scraped some of the food into a bowl. “I think if someone was going to notice me, they would have already.” She bit her lip, her mind flashing to Jay- her hooker-not-a-hooker one-night stand. “Besides, I don’t need a man in my life to make me fulfilled.”

“Damn right you don’t,” he said with a firm nod. “But that isn’t the point. You don’t _need_ a partner in life, but it’s nice to have one. Your mother balanced me well. She was the other half I did not know was missing until I found her. Could I have lived my life without her? Yes,” he leaned over and held her face in his hands. “But then I would have missed out on you and our life together.”

Her body softened with his words and touch. “I know that you want me to have a full life, but maybe that is not in the future for me. Maybe I am not built to have that.”

Selwyn’s eyes narrowed, “What are you not telling me, my gem?” His cheeks started to redden again. “Did that asshole Hyle do something to you? Has he been calling? I knew I should have taken him out back and knocked his teeth down his throat.”

“You need to calm down or you will end up back in the hospital,” she hissed at him in concerned frustration. He took some deep calming breaths to show her he was settling down. “As for Hyle, no I haven’t heard from him since last Maiden’s day when he wanted me to help him divorce his second wife… in as many years.” She finished scraping the food into the bowl and started stacking the plates into the sink to soak. “And I can take care of myself. If you remember correctly, I punched him pretty hard after he showed up at my apartment.”

“Should have done more…” Her father grumbled.

“Hyle is not as strong as some, but he does know how to fight,” Brienne said.

“Are you saying I could have lost to that weakling?” Selwyn puffed out his chest and glared at her. “I was a very good boxer in my younger days. I may not be able to last long in the ring now, but my left hook will still cause _him_ damage.”

Brienne nodded. She knew that her father would have probably ended up in the hospital if he had gone after Hyle the way he wanted to. He would have definitely caused harm to that ass, but Hyle would have found a way to cause more. Hyle was an underhanded fighter. He would use tactics that her father would not. His slight build would make it easier for him to evade a direct punch. Selwyn was a large man in stature and in weight. Her height definitely came from him… her height and her square face. No one could ever think she was anyone else’s child. His features were all over her- from her face to her big feet. She was Selwyn’s through and through. 

She also had his temper. It was slow to boil but when it did, it was dangerous to be around. When she told him about Hyle’s betrayal, he had turned a shade of red she had never seen before. His breathing had changed and she had seen his hand clench into a fist that longed to connect with her ex’s face. She had spent thirty minutes talking him down, but he had never really forgotten what Hyle had done. And he had never forgiven himself for liking Hyle at one point. Brienne hadn’t been surprised by Hyle’s ability to charm her dad, he had charmed her too at the beginning.

“I know you have a mean left, dad,” she smiled at him. “You taught me how to punch. But Hyle isn’t worth you getting arrested for assault.”

Selwyn laughed. “Well, if that should happen,” he cupped her cheek, “At least I know a pretty incredible lawyer.”

“I’ve heard she’s expensive,” Brienne said with an arched brow.

“I think she would give me a good deal,” he replied confidently.

“And why is that?”

“Because she puked on me the first time I held her,” Brienne blushed as she laughed. “And peed on me when I changed her diaper. That alone should get me a free meeting.”

“Probably,” she said as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She looked down and her forehead wrinkled. A text appeared with an unfamiliar number. She pressed her thumb against the screen and read the text quickly. A soft, confused smile on her face. 

“Who is that, my gem?”

“Eh,” she looked up and shrugged. “Someone that helped me out. Give me a moment and then we are going to go for a walk.” She left the room before her father could argue. She reread the text again. Another smile tugged at her lips. _Just checking in. Wanted to make sure your dad was alright. -Jaime_

She typed out a response, feeling more than a little warm at him checking on her father. _He is being stubborn when it comes to eating right. So I think he is doing better. If his attitude about not having bacon is any indication. -Brienne_

A laughing emoji appeared on her screen with a short reply. _Bacon is life_

She sent him an eye-roll back. _Or a push toward death. Thank goodness he isn’t reading this. I do not need him getting validation for being a pain in my behind!_

_Oh come on! Every man needs a wingman. Or in this case a bacon-man!_

_No, they really don’t. And on that note, I need to force him to go walk._ She paused after she hit send and then quickly typed out. _Thank you for checking in on him. That was very kind._

_You don’t need to thank me. I’m glad he is doing better. Please keep me updated._

Brienne inhaled at that. Her heart started pounding before she could viciously remind herself that he was only being nice. He didn’t know her and it wasn’t about getting to know her. Licking her lips, her fingers flew over the tiny keypad. _I will. Thank you again._

She slipped her phone into her back pocket and went in search of her father. She felt strangely lighter after talking with her father and hearing from Jaime.

//--\\\//--\\\

Jaime checked his phone for the fifth time in as many minutes. He anxiously placed the device face down on the table and looked up at his brother. Tyrion smothered a smile and picked up his spoon to begin eating the soup in front of him. Jaime grimaced at the expression on his brother’s face.

“I heard that the family jet made a trip to Tarth,” Tywin said from his place at the head of the table. Jaime gripped the silver spoon in his hand tighter. He had avoided his father since letting Brienne use the jet… Well honestly he avoided his father, period. He only came to this family dinner because it had been almost three months since the last time they had all been together. Tywin wasn’t a loving family man, but he did like to have dinner with them once a month. It was his way of keeping his children under his thumb. Jaime had become very skillful at ducking them. This month he had no excuse and his dad knew that. “Care to explain, Jaime?”

“I did not think it would be a big deal,” he said in a measured tone. “A friend needed help and I provided it. I checked with your assistant, you weren’t scheduled to use the jet that day. Was I wrong?” Tywin looked at him sharply. “No, I didn’t think so.” He sat back, laying his spoon next to the ridiculously expensive bowl. “She was very thankful for our generosity.”

“She,” Tywin arched his brow. “Who might this _she_ be? Another Lyanna? Or maybe Lysa?” His father leaned forward. “And it was not my generosity seeing as I was not even _asked_.”

“She is Brienne Tarth and none of your business,” Jaime said calmly. Tyrion slurped his soup loudly to cover his laugh.

“Careful,” his father cautioned. “I have been very patient with you, Jaime. I have given you space and freedom. Do not make me regret that.”

Jaime ground his teeth together. He was not built for this type of shit. “I have never asked for anything from you. I appreciate that you gave me time to heal. If letting someone use the jet is that big of a concern for you, I will make it up to you somehow.” He hated saying those words. It would only come back to haunt him.

Tywin smiled a little and Jaime’s stomach dropped. “There is a woman…”

“No,” Jaime stood, placing his cloth napkin on the table. “I am not sixteen and you will not set me up.”

“You should not be so hasty,” Tywin snapped. “You are nearly forty and have yet to make any woman want to wed you except for a crazy one that ended up with a bastard.” Tywin stood as well, “This family needs to start thinking of the future.”

“Cersei,” his twin’s head rose at the mention of her name. She glared at him for bringing her into this. “Has a husband and children. Your legacy is secure.” Jaime felt her annoyance. Her children were not the ones Tywin wanted and all of them knew that. Jaime was supposed to be the one carrying on the Lannister legacy and he had tossed that aside in favor of fire and smoke. “My love life is _mine_. Do not interfere.”

“You tell me what to do?” his father spoke in a deadly quiet tone. “I am your father and you will respect me!”

“I do respect you,” Jaime responded. “I know what you have given us, but I do not need your help.” He took several deep breaths. “I am sure the lady you wish to set me up with is very nice, but I am doing fine on that front and have actually met someone.”

Tyrion coughed and he looked over at his brother as the dwarf grabbed his wine glass and took a long gulp. He glared at him. Tyrion’s face was flushed. Their eyes met and Jaime narrowed his into slits. Tyrion grinned.

“I can attest to Jaime’s story, father,” his younger brother said with laughter in his voice. “He _did_ meet someone.” His hands clenched at his side. “What was her name again, Jaime?”

He opened his mouth to tell his brother to go fuck himself when he noticed his cellphone light up. He reached for the tiny device and checked the screen. A small box with a red-faced cursing emoji was there. He tried to hide a smile at the timing. Brienne’s text displayed his emotions perfectly.

“Well, Jaime,” Tywin prompted. He turned his attention to his father, slipping the slim device into his pocket. “What is this girl’s name?”

“Bea,” he responded with a smirk. “She’s something special.”

“Fantastic!” Tywin exclaimed. “I can’t wait to meet her at the Fireman’s Ball. She will be your date, will she not?”

“Yes, Jaime,” his shit brother chirped. “Have you asked _Bea_ to the ball yet?”

“I was just about to,” he pulled his phone out. “In fact I just got a text from her.”

Tyrion’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, “Oh, really?” He leaned forward. “That is quite surprising. I can’t wait to see her again. The bar light was really not the greatest when we saw her. In fact, it was so loud I could have sworn I heard her name was Gemma…” Jaime plotted his death. It would be painful. Very painful. “My mistake.” He reached for his wine glass and silently cheered Jaime.

“You met her at a bar,” Tywin hissed.

“That is how people meet, father,” Jaime said as a headache formed. “Many people in fact.” He faced Tywin, “Would you rather it had been on _Plenty of Dragons_?”

“I don’t even know what that is,” Tywin pinched the bridge of his nose.

“A website,” Cersei answered. Her lips pursed in thought. “A hook-up site honestly. People just find people to fuck on it.”

“Language,” Tywin told her. She rolled her eyes.

“Well, this has been entertaining,” she stood and walked toward the door. “But I’d rather not be bothered by this cockfight any longer. Father,” she pulled her purse strap up to her elbow. “Do remember Robert needs those papers signed. Tyrion,” their younger brother looked over at her. She smothered a smirk. “You’re an ass.”

“Thank you, dear sweet sister,” he lifted his wine glass to her as well.

“And Jaime,” she did smirk this time. “Most people that meet in bars get herpes. I do hope you got checked out.”

“Well you would know better than I do,” he smiled tightly back at her.

She quirked her perfectly shaped left eyebrow at him and pursed her lips again. Subtly, she lifted her middle finger of her right hand and smirked again. His head was pounding now. He could always count on his family’s dinners to turn into a shit show. Cersei spun on her heel with her long, curly hair swinging around her. He touched the phone in his pocket as it buzzed another time. He pulled it out and looked at the brightly lit screen.

 _Honest question: Are all fathers a pain in the ass about marriage or is it just mine?_ He nearly laughed out loud in shock. He wanted to look out of the window to see if this was a joke somehow… because it hit too close to his own situation. Another text appeared quickly enough. _Sorry! That was meant for Margaery. Please ignore the crazy stranger._

“Jaime!” He jolted and looked up at his father. “Shut that phone off and sit down. There is still a dinner to have.”

He bit back a sigh and typed out a reply, _Might not have been for me, but to answer your honest question, it’s not just your father._

Before he placed his phone face down again, he got her reply. _Thank the Seven. And I’m sorry for you._ Jaime had a small smile on his face for the rest of the meal.

//--\\\//--\\\

The texting between them intensified after that. Each looked forward to the small snippets of conversation that broke up the day. Random things that popped into their minds would be shared with a laugh or a roll of the eyes.

_My father is paying people to bring him bacon and cookies behind my back. This is getting insane. He is like a child! And he is fifty-nine years old! What in the seven hells!_

_**…But did he die?** _

_Not yet. The day is still young, however, and I haven’t found my old fencing sword yet._

_**Damn! Taking notes not to piss you off.** _

Laughing face. _Smart. I’m good with a blade and I’m a lawyer. I know the loopholes in the law._

_**I find this oddly attractive. Does that make me weird?** _

A wide-eyed, shocked face appeared. _Yes, but I appreciate it._

//--\\\//--\\\

Sometimes, it was serious things that were easier to talk with a stranger about rather than someone they knew. Often those conversations happened in the early hours of the morning when the mind was too full to sleep. Jaime found himself reaching for his phone to talk with her while the memory of the flames burning his skin was still fresh.

_I blame myself. If I hadn’t been so determined to find Aerys’ cult, Arthur would still be with us in the firehouse. The nights are the worse. I can still smell the accelerate that was used._

_**You helped put an end to his reign of terror, Jaime. You can’t blame yourself for others’ actions. Those people made choices- to hurt and to kill- you made a choice to protect and defend. That makes you a hero.** _

_I don’t feel like a hero. And Aerys still walks free, while Arthur is trapped in his own body._

_**Heroes often don’t. That’s what makes what they do heroic. Praise only comes after. And as for Aerys, he will get his. You will make sure of that.** _

Jaime swallowed at her faith in him. She didn’t know him, he didn’t know her, but the fact that she believed in him meant something to him. It meant a lot to him actually. _Thank you._

_**I’m just speaking the truth.** _

Her simple response left him shaken. He had many people tell him that he did all he could, but he never believed it. For some reason, coming from her, he did. She would never know that she gave him a small reason to smile when all he wanted to do was curl into the darkness of his mind.

/\

Brienne texted him about how much her father’s illness affected her. And why she nearly lost it when she got the call.

_He is all I have. My brother died in a boating accident when he was fifteen. Some of his friends and he were sneaking drinks at the end of the school year party and decided it would be a great idea to take the speedboat out. Galladon was thrown overboard and hit his head on one of the engine’s blades. They found him three days later._

_**I’m sorry…that sucks. I don’t know what to say.** _

_You said it all with “that sucks”. Because it does. My mom kind of lost her mind after that. His death sent her down a dark path. She killed herself three years to the day of Galladon’s death._

_**How old were you?** _

_Twelve_

_**Damn! So your dad and you…** _

_It became just us. And that’s why the thought of him…_

_**I get it. But he is fine. He will be fine.** _

_Yeah…_

She placed the phone down. Her heart was sore and her throat was closing from the tears lodged there. She laid down with Galladon’s favorite song playing softly on a repetitive loop. She woke up with cheeks covered in wetness and salt on her lips.

//--\\\//--\\\

Jaime ran on the treadmill at the gym. His body feeling energized from the activity and the endorphins pumping through his system. The steady rhythm of his feet hitting the surface of the machine and the beats of his music kept his mind blissfully blank. He inhaled and exhaled through the burning in his muscles. It was a good burn which made him feel peaceful. His mind had been especially full today. It was the anniversary of the fire and all he could think about was his mentor- his friend- still in that fucking hospital bed.

He glanced down at his watch and sighed. It was getting late. He prayed to whatever deity that he would sleep through the night. Honestly, he didn’t believe it would happen for him. The nights have steadily gotten more difficult for him to deal with. He often awoke in a panic, with sweat covering his body and a scream on his lips. He pushed the decrease speed button on the machine and slowed his run to a walk. He couldn’t hide forever. Jaime jumped on the sides of the treadmill as it slowed to a stop, and used the towel he had hanging over the handle to wipe the sweat from his face.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and paused the music. He rolled his eyes at the number of texts he had received. Tyrion had texted about thirty times. Each one more desperate than the one before.

_“Jaime, let’s meet for drinks.”_

_“Jaime, seriously. I’ll buy.”_

_“Bronn said he would drive your ass if you are already drunk.”_

_“Do I need to call the Night's Watch for a wellness check.”_

_“Jaime...do I?”_

_“Fuck! Answer me!”_

_“Shithead, if this about the family dinner... Jaime, I’m worried. I know what today is.”_

_“I’m calling the Night's Watch!”_

_“I’m sitting in front of your building. I’m coming up!”_

_“Asshole, where are you?”_

_“Using my key to get in.”_

_“You aren’t here… seriously, Jaime, where are you?”_

Jaime sighed at the texts. He knew he had been bad off before, but Tyrion really seemed to think he would harm himself… That frightened him. He quickly typed a text to his brother.

_“I am at the gym. I needed to get out of the house. The phone was on silent. Breathe. I’m fine. I’ll be home soon.”_

The three dots indicating Tyrion was texting him back flashed quickly. He used his towel to wipe his neck as he watched the screen for his brother’s reply. It wasn’t long.

_“Don’t fucking do that to me again, asshole!”_

Jaime smiled at that last text. Tyrion’s concern was clear and made him want to hug his baby brother. He wanted to reassure him that he would never fall into that black hole of despair again. He looked through the other texts. Cersei casually asked if he was dead… and if he was, she was taking his favorite sword replica and giving it to Tommen. Addam asked if he wanted to hang out. Bronn cursed him for worrying the “little demon dwarf that wrecked his evening with a hot redhead”. His father sent him a picture of some woman- he assumed this was the one he wanted to set Jaime up with. Finally, he got to a text from Brienne.

His heart started beating a little quicker- an occurrence that was happening more and more frequently when they talked. He opened the message and was surprised to see a picture. They hadn’t sent any pictures to each other. He really had no idea what she looked like, but he had a vague image in his mind. Mostly just from what Addam told him and what he got from her texts. He knew she was tall, had blonde hair and very pretty blue eyes. He got from her messages that she was active, so he thought her body must be strong. She liked sword fighting and did some in college as a hobby. She enjoyed contact sports- even some of the more brutal ones- so he thought she was probably really into fitness in general.

Jaime took a deep breath and looked at the picture- letting out a barking laugh of surprise once he did. It was a dog laying on a bed with a blanket wrapped around his middle and in his mouth. Under the dog were some papers that looked like important documents. A pair of fuzzy red socks were visible in the corner, on the very edge of the bed. The written text said, “Obviously I’m getting a lot of work done tonight! Thanks Kane!”

He felt lighter suddenly. He wrote back to her, _“He is trying to get you to rest! I know you’ve been stressed lately.”_

Another picture appeared. A pair of dark blue painted toes digging in the sand came up on the screen. _“I’m relaxing. The night is fairly warm, so I’m enjoying the beach. Although I may have to leave soon… a couple is...getting friendly down the way.”_ A face with a drop of sweat popped up after.

He sent a quick picture back to her of the nearly empty gym. _“I would love to walk on that beach with you. I’m currently working myself to exhaustion at the gym.”_

She sent him another picture- this one of the waves crashing into the shore. _“I would welcome you happily.”_

Jaime walked toward the locker rooms and typed out. _“Next time.”_

Three dots. _“Definitely._

//--\\\//--\\\

The conversations with Jaime left Brienne in a state of confusion. She had never been this open with anyone...other than Margie. She had always been quick to keep her fears and successes to herself. It was part of her to stay away from anyone she didn’t know or trust. Years of being looked at as ugly and unappealing had really made her shut down emotionally. The one time she let herself break from the norm was Hyle and that turned out to be a huge error on her part.

She had always prided herself on learning from her mistakes. Don’t open up- it will only lead to heartbreak in the end. The rule didn’t seem to translate with Jaime though. She talked to him about so many different things and it never felt like she was on the edge of losing a part of herself. It felt nice and right to have him to talk with. Every time they texted, she felt more and more regret over not meeting him when she had the chance.

All those days that she said no… she could have said yes. And now, she was beginning to think she should have. What would have happened if she had let herself be open to meeting someone new? Someone real? Yes, she still thought about Jay, but that was a fantasy. It was one night. One special night and one she would always remember, but he was one moment in her life.

Jaime could be something else. He could be a person she connected with- hell she already had. As the conversations between them progressed she thought about asking Margaery for a picture of him… maybe the one from the calendar. Her mind would wander at the most inappropriate times to him. What was he doing? Was he thinking about her? Did he have the same weird longing to meet? She thought he did… at least she hoped he did.

They talked about meeting over drinks casually. They spoke about going to the Fireman’s Ball together. He had playfully asked her to be his date so that his father would not get any ideas about setting him up. Brienne got butterflies in her stomach thinking about that. About showing up on his arm. She really tried to not dwell on the disappointment she would make. If all that she heard was true, he was gorgeous and, well, she wasn’t. There had only been one man who had lusted after her and that was Jay.

She had no illusions that Jaime would find her desirable. He was probably used to dating women that looked like Margaery. Perfect, petite and sexy. She closed her eyes against her self berating. It would get her nowhere. Her phone rang on her dresser and she got up to answer it. She smiled slightly at the name on the screen.

“Hello, Margie,” she returned to her bed to fold her clothes.

_“How is your dad?”_

“Better,” Brienne placed her folded shirt on the pile she was making. “The doctor said that the blockage is under control and with continued exercise as well as a stricter diet he should be around for many more years.”

 _“I’m glad to hear that,”_ Margaery paused and Brienne stopped folding her sleep shorts. She had a bad feeling all of the sudden. _“So… I heard you and Jaime have been talking lately.”_ Brienne held back a sigh. She knew where this was going. _“The Fireman’s Ball is coming up…”_

She pinched the bridge of her nose and bit back another sigh. “Yes I know. But…”

_“Nope!”_

“Nope?”

 _“You are not backing out!”_ Brienne winced since that was exactly what she was planning. Suddenly the idea of seeing Jaime made her stomach flip hard. _“You promised you would come months ago. My grandmother and I have been working on this for almost a year. You will not back out now because you are scared to get sexy in a mask and meet a Gods damn hot firefighter!”_

“I’m not…” Brienne hedged.

 _“Brie, I have known you too long for you to lie to me.”_ Her friend responded harshly. _“I bet you are in your own head thinking about how you wouldn’t interest him because, blah, blah, blah. Stop it! You are a badass woman and if Jaime doesn’t fall at your fucking feet, he doesn’t deserve you.”_

She picked at the material of her pants. “You know that isn’t true.”

A growling sigh. _“If I was a lesbian, I would make you realize how sexy you are,”_ her friend told her. Brienne’s mouth dropped open and she let out a small gasp. _“I heard that gasp. Don’t be so shocked, Brie. I’m sure that if you went to a gay bar, you would be swarmed with lesbian sweeties. Women are quicker than men when if comes to recognizing quality hotness.”_

Brienne laughed and fell back on the bed. “If I was a lesbian I would jump on your offer…”

_“Hell! If things don’t work out with Addam, I may switch and try and steal you from Jaime.”_

She laughed harder, “He doesn’t have me and I don’t have him.”

 _“Yet,”_ Margaery said sagely.

Brienne felt a rush of heat fill her body. _Yet._ Could that be possible? Could he really want her like Margaery said? It didn’t seem like something that would happen to her. But then again, she would never have believed that some guy who looked like Jay would want her either, so…

 _“I have your dress picked out,”_ Margaery continued, bringing her back to the present. _“Well... I actually have a few choices but I know which one will look amazing on you.”_

“You shouldn’t have done anything.” She went back to her laundry. “I’m capable of buying a dress for myself.”

 _“I know,”_ her friend admitted. _“But I also know you haven’t and would use that as an excuse to back out of going to this masquerade party, leaving me all alone.”_

“You will hardly be alone,” Brienne rolled her eyes. “You will be with your grandmother and Addam most of the night. If anything, I will be the odd one out.”

 _“You’ll have Jaime to keep you company and warm up your body if you get cold.”_ She could almost see Margaery’s smirk at that remark.

“You are putting a lot of stock into a few text messages,” Brienne downplayed.

 _“A few? Really?”_ The disbelief was easy to hear. _“From what Addam told me, you and Mr. December have been sharing more than a few texts. He said that Jaime will spend hours texting you with a goofy smile on his face. Face it, Brie. You’ve hooked a hot guy and you didn’t even have to show him those killer eyes. Once he does though, his tongue will be on the floor.”_

Her heart started racing, “He said that? Jaime really likes talking to me that much.”

 _“Oh-ho,”_ Margaery chortled. _“Are you more interested in meeting him now?”_

She decided to be brave and tell the truth. “I had already decided to meet him before. I almost asked you for a picture of him… the one with the puppy.”

 _“I can send it right the fuck now,”_ Margaery exclaimed.

“No!” She rushed to say. “It isn’t fair that I know what he looks like but he doesn’t get the same chance. Besides, if he is as gorgeous as you said, I might not show up at all.”

 _“Brie,”_ her friend sighed. _“Don’t let the idiots from your past stop you from having a chance at happiness. Hyle and those assholes who made fun of you are losers that never deserved you anyway. I know that if Addam wasn’t with me, he’d make a play for you. He talks about you a lot… actually that is kind of annoying now that I think about it.”_

“Addam worships the ground you walk on and,” Brienne grinned to herself, “don’t pretend that feeling isn’t mutual. I know you love him and I’m happy for you.”

Her friend huffed. _“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He is just really good in bed.”_

“Sure, Margie,” she bit her lip to stop the laugh from escaping. “Whatever you say.”

_“I’ll pick you up from the airport tomorrow and we’ll go mask shopping!”_

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Brienne said before hanging up. She bit her lip again and closed her eyes. A knock at the door drew her attention and she called out, “Come in.”

“How is my little gem?”

“I’m good.” She stood and held out her arms to the side. “I don’t want to leave you. What if something happens and I can’t get here?” She felt stupid emotions bubble up inside of her. “Dad, maybe I should move back. I could get a job here…”

“You are not using me as an excuse not to meet that gentleman you’ve been texting every day.” Her mouth dropped open and he laughed. “My little gem, did you think I didn’t know? I have seen your face light up like that only one other time, and that was when Hyle first came into your life.” He walked over and took her face in his large hands. “But even he didn’t make your eyes sparkle the way this new guy does.”

“Dad,” she tried to make herself smaller so she could melt into his comforting embrace. “I don’t want to get my hopes up. This could go bad very quickly.”

“As can a lot of things,” he pulled back and smiled at her. “But my gem, you can not hide behind apprehensiveness. Fears don’t let you fly, they shackle you to the ground.” He kissed her cheek. “Don’t be shackled, my little gem. Shine and fly. That’s what I want for you. I want you to show the world how beautiful and wonderful you are.”

“I love you,” she whispered to him.

“And I love you,” he whispered back. “Can’t wait to meet this guy. I have some old boxing videos somewhere… Myella helped me upload the old footage. It might be good for him to know I can kick his ass if he hurts you.”

The love she has always felt for her father increased with his words. She never doubted that she had him in her corner. It had been just the two of them for so long. She hugged him tightly, tears welling up inside of her. Pain gripped her heart. It wasn’t just fear that made her want to stay, it was this… being with him. She was thankful he was getting better but she knew in her heart that the day would eventually come when he would not be there to cheer her on from the sidelines.

It was time she cheered for herself. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. “Thank you for being the best dad.”

His blue eyes shone, “Thank you for being the best daughter.”

He kissed her forehead and left her alone in her childhood room. Tomorrow she will return to King’s Landing and somehow find the courage to meet the man who had captured her mind.

//--\\\//--\\\

The days leading up to the ball were a blur. Jaime had wanted to meet Brienne before the big day but something always seemed to get in the way. He started to feel like the Gods were working against them. He strolled down the street with his tux over his arm. It needed a trip to the dry cleaners badly. He hated wearing the stupid thing. The tie around his throat made him feel like he was choking and the jacket was so stuffy.

There was more than one reason he never wanted an office job. He wasn’t designed for the restrictions of a suit and tie. He liked that his work clothes were a t-shirt, with his house number and his name under the firemen’s seal, and a pair of dark pants. It was easy and comfortable. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he opened the dry cleaner’s door. He pulled it out and looked down at the screen.

_“You have a date? Father wants to know if he should invite someone to ‘bump’ into you.”_

He could almost see Cersei’s eye roll. He smiled at the workers, handing over the suit. “How long do you think?”

“Give us,” the older woman looked at the black jacket and pants. “About 4 hours.”

“Thank you. I’ll be back in 4 hours.” He took the ticket with a number on the top and signed some paperwork. Once he was back out, he typed a response to his twin. _“I have a date. He will see her at the Ball. Tell him to mind his own fucking business.”_

_“Yeah, okay, have you met our father? He is still going to bring her. I hope your date meets his expectations.”_

Jaime stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, his blood boiling because he knew Cersei was telling the truth. _“I’m meeting someone and he better not ruin it. He should work on getting his own love life back on track and stop worrying about mine.”_

The middle finger emoji appeared, followed by, _“I never want to think of father having sex. But now thanks to you it is in my head. I hope you rot in hell.”_

Jaime laughed before saying. _“Love you too, sis.”_

 _“Fuck off.”_ He was about to put his phone away when she texted him again. _“I’ll see you at the Ball. I can’t wait to meet your precious Bea.”_

He made it back to his apartment with Cersei’s words in his head. He had no idea if Brienne would meet his father’s expectations of what a Lannister girlfriend should be, but with each text he knew she would exceed his. Talking with her without knowing what she looked like made each interaction more meaningful. They were two people just enjoying getting to know each other.

He honestly thought she would be the one to chase Gemma from his mind… in fact, she was already pushing the one night stand to the background. Instead of constantly thinking about running into Gemma, he was hoping to meet Brienne. He sat heavily on the couch, knocking the coffee table with his foot. Some items fell on the ground and he sighed, bending down to pick them up.

His hand brushed against a cold metal object and he picked it up. The small gold pin shaped like a crescent moon with a starburst that he had found after his night with Gemma sat in his palm. His heart began to beat harder. Was this a sign to not give up on her? Jaime didn’t believe in cosmic signs but he hadn’t held this pin in weeks and now…

He gripped the pin in his hand and leaned back. He was being stupid. Gemma wasn’t real… well she was, but she was just a fantasy he couldn’t let go of. He didn’t know her, not really. They had a great night together and that was all. He could have something true with Brienne. That was real. That was solid. They knew things about each other. He had opened up to her in a way he hadn’t been able to with anyone in a long time. Not since Aerys.

Jaime would be foolish to throw that chance away on a dream, no matter how sweet. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed out a quick text. _“Are you ready for tomorrow? I already have an escape plan if we need to run away.”_

The screen blinked at him with those three dots he was coming to know so well. _“I’m ready as in I have a dress and mask- thanks Margie. But I’m freaking out as well. I can’t find my- oh Gods, you are going to think I’m a dumbass…”_

_“Impossible. Why are you freaked out?”_

There was a longer pause than normal before the dots appeared again. _“My mother- she had this pendant that she would wear when going someplace fancy or if she needed a little luck. When she died, I took it. I keep it in my purse but… I just realized I lost it and I don’t know where.”_

His heart jumped into his throat and his hands shook a little. _“What does it look like?”_

Brienne responded and his body went numb. _“Gold crescent moon with a starburst. My family’s seal is crescent moons and starbursts. My dad had it made for her on their tenth wedding anniversary. There are even some gems in the moon.”_ Jaime stared at the pin he was holding and pieces started to fall in place. _“It’s silly, but I always thought it brought me luck. I hope whoever found it is finding some good luck as well. I’m just so mad at myself.”_

Jaime jumped up from the couch and paced the floor. Could it be? He thought back to all the things Addam said and all those he already knew. Brienne was tall with killer blue eyes. The bluest Addam had ever seen. Gemma had this type of eyes. He had gotten lost in them that night and had wanted to get lost in them every night. She was blonde- so was Gemma. Her name started with a B- as did Gemma’s. That day at the coffee shop… the woman he ran into… he had felt like he knew her. Her voice was muffled but- it could have been Gemma’s. Oh fucking seven hells!

He quickly looked at his phone again and read the description. The pin- it had to be the one he found. Could his one night stand really be Brienne? Could the stars have aligned that perfectly? His stomach flipped and he typed out another question. _“The gems- were they diamonds? My family owns diamond mines. I know how popular they are. I prefer other stones though. Like sapphires.”_

A grinning face appeared. _“Sapphires are my favorites too. My dad called me “gem” because my eyes are so blue- he said they sparkled like twin sapphires in the sunlight. The stones in the pin weren’t diamonds. They were small sapphires.”_

Sweat coated his palms. _My dad called me “gem”... Her name! That’s why she used the name Gemma…_

Jaime felt giddy and weak. His head spun and his insides clenched. It was _her._ Against all odds… it was her. Gemma was Brienne. It had to be. He walked over to the wall by the kitchen and leaned against it for support. He typed out a response with a grin on his face, _“Maybe you will find it again where you least expect it.”_

_“I hope so. I wanted to wear it to the ball. I think I may need some added luck that night.”_

He swallowed. _“Oh, why is that?”_

 _“Margaery is putting me in the auction.”_ Eye roll face appeared. _“Like anyone is going to waste money on me. I don’t like to be the center of attention. I swear my face will be the color of your fire engine standing up there.”_

A flash of jealousy flared inside him at the idea of another person claiming her. He would empty out the Lannister bank accounts before he let that happen. No, he would be the only one bidding on her. _“Don’t be too sure, Brienne. I have a feeling you will get the most money by far.”_

_“Oh, are you going to bid on me?”_

“Yes,” he said out loud. “Then I’m going to take you away from everyone and acquaint myself with your body again.” To her, he wrote, _“Definitely.”_

_“Don’t break your bank. I would rather spend time with you anyway.”_

A soft feeling flooded his body. He wanted to be wrapped up in her presence also. _“I want to spend my time with you too. I can’t wait to finally see you face to face.”_

 _“Soon,”_ she responded.

He held the pin tighter in his hand and grinned. “Very soon, Brienne. Very soon.”

//--\\\//--\\\

Brienne adjusted the mask for the fifth time, trying to hide as much of her face as she could. The mask had a blue and pink checkered pattern with blue feathers lining the sides. She had to admit it was beautiful and highlighted the only feature she liked- her eyes. Her dress was fitted at the top and gently flared at the hips, with a slit on the side that opened anytime she moved. Margaery loved that part. As she put it: “You have the legs to pull it off, flaunt it!”

Her insides jumped every time a man entered the party. She had no idea what Jaime would be wearing- didn’t know anything about his looks at all- so she felt a constant rush with each new arrival. Margaery walked up to her in her rusty red-colored gown. Her silver mask was smaller than most, only covering her eyes. Brienne shook her head. She looked amazing. Why didn’t she put herself up for auction? She would have made the retired Firefighters’ fund and the battered women’s shelter more money than they could think to spend in a year.

“So, are you excited?” Her perfectly painted red lips stretched into a giant smile. “Tonight’s the night!”

“What if he decides not to show up? What if he takes one look at me-”

“...And decides to marry you at the Firemen’s Ball,” Margie interrupted. “Yes, that would be awkward. But he might also take you into a closet and try to see what’s under that skirt.”

“You are being ridiculous,” Brienne blushed.

“So are you,” Margaery replied. “Stop coloring Jaime with your insecurities. Give him a chance.”

Brienne took a deep breath. “You’re right.” The door opened another time, catching her eyes once more. Several people walked in and she clenched her hands together. “I don’t even know what he looks like…”

“From what Addam told me, he will be wearing a red and gold cat-like mask.” Margaery grinned. “The Lannister family always considered themselves to be lions. He’s doing it to make a point to his father.”

Brienne grinned and shook her head. “He sounds like a trouble maker.”

“Yeah,” Margaery laughed. “But he is so cute, you just forgive him.”

Brienne noticed Margaery’s cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink and she waved a little. Brienne turned to look at whom she was waving at and her stomach dropped. There, by the door were two men- one that was obviously Addam and the other- the other had to be Jaime. Her body flushed as she stared at the man in the cat mask… She swallowed. The two men moved closer to them. Her eyes watched Jaime’s movements… there was something very familiar in the way he walked. The curve of his lips… she gasped and Margaery turned to look at her. She could feel her friend’s gaze on her face. Those eyes. She would know those eyes anywhere…

“Hello ladies,” said Addam while moving to kiss Margie on the cheek.

Brienne’s eyes stayed locked on Jaime. Her body shook, her mind turned dull and her heart began to gallop like a racehorse in her chest. He smiled at her. Those lips, that she had dreamed about for months, pulled into a soft grin.

“Jay,” she whispered.

“Hello, Gemma,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out her pendant. “I believe this belongs to you.”

//--\\\//--\\\

[ ](https://imgur.com/jbizvge)


	8. To Meet You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There was a buzzing in her ears that drowned out all the sounds around her. She felt like she might pass out from shock. Not in the swooning way women do that makes everyone sigh, but in the _‘flat on her face and break her nose’_ sort of way that was pure Brienne. The cat’s mask did nothing to hide his eyes and she would know those eyes anywhere. That mess of golden hair and that scruff of a beard… it was Jay. Jay was standing before her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, I hope you are having a wonderful 2020 so far. I want to thank you all for the amount of love that you have been giving this story. Every time someone leaves a comment or a kudo you make my day a little brighter. It probably doesn't seem like much, but it means the world to me. Thank you again. You are all amazing people for reading anything I write. 
> 
> Please forgive me: I must thank some people personally.
> 
> //--\\\
> 
> This chapter was a Christmas gift to River_Melody_Pond who constantly complains that I give Jaime blue balls. LOL I really hope this makes up for it, my friend. I hope this chapter makes you happy. Thank you for being my sounding board and for keeping me on my toes. I love having conversations with you and hearing your perspective. I hope our friendship only grows stronger in 2020.
> 
> //--\\\
> 
> Of course I want to thank my rock and editor, Merrymaya. Without her, all my stories would be disasters. She always listens to my worries and thoughts and gives me wonderful advice. I can't thank you enough for being crazy enough to reach out and want to talk with me. I love arguing with you and joking with you over the Brienne/Jaime relationship.
> 
> //--\\\
> 
> Special thanks to Ro for her amazing art work. She is so much more talented than I am and I'm constantly in awe of her. I have been blessed to be giving your friendship. This fandom can be crazy but finding people like you make it worth it.
> 
> //--\\\
> 
> Thank you to ILikeBlue for her constant support. She's a great person to talk to and I love hearing her ideas. She's been brave enough to read my stories at their worse and I'm always thankful for anyone that will do that. Here is hoping for many more great conversations in 2020.
> 
> //--\\\

[ ](https://imgur.com/v5BsLav)

//--\\\//--\\\

**Chapter 8: To Meet You Again**

//--\\\//--\\\

There was a buzzing in her ears that drowned out all the sounds around her. She felt like she might pass out from shock. Not in the swooning way women do that makes everyone sigh, but in the _‘flat on her face and break her nose’_ sort of way that was pure Brienne. The cat’s mask did nothing to hide his eyes and she would know those eyes anywhere. That mess of golden hair and that scruff of a beard… it was Jay. Jay was standing before her.

He raised his hand to touch her and she took a step back. If he touched her, if he caressed her at all, she would fall apart. Margaery gasped next to her. “Him?” She hissed low, but not low enough. Jay’s eyes lit up. “Jaime was the guy? The… _date_.”

Brienne felt hot all over. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth and her brain turned to mush. She held the pendant he gave her back tightly in her hand, causing the edges of the moon to bite into her flesh. She couldn’t answer her friend. But her silence was answer enough really. That and her panicked expression. Jay…Jaime took a step toward her and she fought the urge to run as far away as her high heels would let her go. Which given her lack of grace in them probably wouldn’t be far. She could always take them off and run like a mad woman…

“I think we should meet each other properly,” his voice… God’s, she loved his voice. It made her insides tingle and her blood rush. She remembered how his voice had calmed her fears that night and how it also made her want him in a way she had never wanted anyone before. “My name is Jaime Lannister and yes, Margaery,” his eyes didn’t leave hers even as he responded to her best friend. “I believe I _am_ the guy.”

The room swam in front of her and she felt her knees start to wobble. She was going to meet the ground in the most unflattering way… that or she was going to throw up on him. Either choice was not sexy or alluring at all.

“Holy shit!” Addam exclaimed with laughter in his voice. “I told you, you should have listened to me!”

Jaime looked at his friend and she released the breath that had been caught in her chest since he walked over. “Shut up,” he growled. Another shiver went through her body. “There is no need to gloat.”

“I don’t agree,” the red-headed male said with a wicked grin. “I feel like I should hold this over your head for eons.” He let out a huff of air and bent a little rubbing his side. “Why did you do that, Margie?”

“Look at Brie! She looks like she’s about to faint.” She hissed at him.

Brienne closed her eyes. _Thanks a lot, Margie._

She looked over at Jaime again and saw him watching her closely. His moss-colored eyes appeared concerned and she flushed deep red again. She felt like a mute. Her tongue refused to unstick from the roof of her mouth and her brain was slow to think of anything to say. Well beyond: _Fuck me._ Which she meant in both ways, she wanted him to take her and she couldn’t believe her situation at the moment. She hadn’t said a word since he came over… except his name once. She opened her mouth as a waiter with a tray of champagne flutes came over. 

“Champagne?” the waiter asked, lowering the tray and extending it to them.

“Oh, thank the Gods,” she muttered, reaching out to snatch one. 

Jaime’s lips quirked up and he took two from the tray, handing them to Margaery and Addam before getting one for himself. “Thank you,” Jaime said as the waiter walked away.

Brienne had never been a heavy drinker. At university, she had always been the designated driver without question. Liquor had a way of hitting her quickly. The night with Jay had been the exception. She had drunk a lot more than normal, but it hadn’t been the liquor in her cup that made her intoxicated- it had been him. His kisses, his caresses, his body against hers- those had made her feel lightheaded and tipsy. 

The bubbles in the champagne glass were provoking the same effect in her. She nearly drank the entire flute in one gulp. Margie choked on hers in response. Her hand wasn’t shaking as badly at least. Brienne looked back at Jaime and held up her pendant. The soft light of the ballroom caught the sapphires and made them sparkle.

“Where did you find it?” Brienne asked softly.

Jaime’s eyes shifted to their friends and asked her a question in return, “Can we go somewhere alone and talk?”

Brienne swallowed. Alone with him… she felt slightly faint again. Her heart slammed against the bones of her ribcage painfully. She took a deep breath, drained the rest of her drink and nodded. “Yes.”

He grinned at her and her body heated up. She moved over to him, letting him take her hand while placing her empty glass on the table next to them. Jaime followed her example and placed his full one next to her flute. Margaery stopped her before they got too far away and whispered, “There is a storage room down the main hallway. It has a lock on it… if you’re interested.” Her friend winked at Jaime and Brienne flushed again.

“Thank you for the suggestion, Margaery.” Jaime winked back and led her away.

She followed him toward the storage room her friend told them about. Brienne felt like her body was detached from her mind. She was only a bundle of feelings. Her nerve endings were alive and completely focused on him. Jaime rubbed his thumb over the thin skin of her wrist, causing her pulse to jump. She was sure that a kiss from him would cause her panties to drop on their own. The thought made her cough. 

He opened the door marked _Storage_ on the right side of the hallway and pulled her inside. Once she was in the room, he turned on the light and shut the door behind them. Brienne inhaled sharply as he pressed the small button on the metal knob, locking them in. The walls were lined with shelves full of towels and cleaning supplies that made the room seem small. She busied herself by looking around and playing with the pendant in her hand.

“On the floor,” he said to her. She spun back around, confused. “You asked where I found it.” He nodded to the moon and starburst in her hand. “I found it on the hotel room floor after you left.” He smiled slightly, a dimple appearing on his left cheek. “I hoped it would help me find you.” Their eyes met and she felt a wave of desire crash into her. His emerald eyes were deep with lust. Her body responded to his stare. She wanted a taste of what she had before. She wanted to be taken in his arms and claimed as his again. “It worked. I found you because of that little pin.”

“That night was a mistake,” she said before she could stop herself. His face fell and she quickly took his hand. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant… why I was at the bar that night… If that’s the girl you think I am, I’m not. Gemma was a fantasy, dreamed up because I was trying to lose… oh Gods, this is embarrassing.”

“I know why you were there,” he admitted, “I even think I know who you were looking for.”

She swallowed against the need to vomit again. “You do?”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Brienne.” He squeezed her hand. “If you hadn’t made the decision you did that night, we wouldn’t have met and that would have been a big loss.”

“I don’t know,” she laughed a little, “we have two friends who have been pushing us to meet for months.” He chuckled lightly and she shivered. “That night…” she took another deep breath. “Why did you come up to me? I’m not exactly beautiful or someone that makes guys that look like you want them. I’m a freak.” She looked away from him, suddenly finding the bottles of cleanser very interesting. 

“And I have a tail,” he said dryly. 

Her attention swung back to him. Her eyebrows slammed together, and she frowned. “What?”

“I thought we were saying untrue things about ourselves.” He moved closer to her and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Because what you just said was the biggest fucking lie I have ever heard.”

“Jaime…” she whispered.

“Say it again.”

“Say what?”

“My name,” he caressed her cheek with his thumb, and she leaned into the touch. “I have wanted to hear it from those lips since that night in the hotel room.”

She swayed toward him. “Jaime…”

“Yes,” he whispered, bringing her mouth to his. The touch of his lips on hers was like an electric shock. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and indulged in the feel of him again. Everything she felt that night came back to her. The heat of her blood, the tingling of her skin, the want pooling low in her belly… it was just as she remembered, and so much better. Because this time she was Brienne kissing Jaime, not some imagined version of herself with a stranger. His tongue swept across her bottom lip. “Open for me, Brienne,” her name said in that voice sent more lust rushing through her blood, “please.”

She would have given him anything at that moment. She opened her lips slightly and he slipped his tongue between them. She moaned deeply at the way his tongue moved within her mouth. He traced the line of her teeth, slid along her own tongue and inviting it to play, he retreated and advanced. Her knees felt weak and she started to fall. He pulled her close to him. His strong body against hers caused starbursts to appear behind her eyelids. She never thought she would feel like this again. She had hoped Jaime would make her desire him in the way Jay had, but she hadn’t really believed he could.

Having them be the same person was almost more than she could take. She had always dreamed of the perfect guy and Jay, for one night, had been him. Jaime had taken that shine from him by being the one that had helped her through one of the darkest times of her life. Now her two dreams had merged, and the Gods had finally smiled on her. The need to breathe forced her to pull away from him. She opened her eyes slowly and giggled a little. Red lipstick was smeared across his face, a clear indication of how fervently they were kissing. She rubbed her thumb over the stain.

“Sorry,” she righted his mask. “I have made a mess of you.”

He mimicked her actions, adjusting her own mask and rubbing at what she was sure was an even bigger lipstick disaster. “I have done the same to you.” Their eyes met. “I can’t say I’m sorry about that though. The only thing I’m sorry about is that we are in a storage closet and not in a bedroom.” He leaned forward and sucked at the skin of her neck. “I have dreamed of being with you again. Of having those long, gorgeous legs wrapped around me. Of those lips… Gods, those lips.” Her heart fluttered in her chest. He leaned back and looked directly into her eyes. “These eyes of yours have haunted my waking and sleeping hours.”

“I’ve thought about you too,” she whispered. “I had given up hope of ever seeing you again…but I was excited to meet _you_ , the man I have spent weeks talking to and sharing so much of myself with…” She cupped his cheek. “Thank you for helping me. Thank you for getting me to my father.”

He shrugged as if what he had done to help her was nothing. “You’re welcome.” 

He opened his mouth to say more when there was a knock at the door. Jaime growled at the interruption and Brienne felt her core respond to the sound. He unlocked and opened the door. Margaery looked at both and grinned like a mad woman. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said with a smirk. “I’m sure you were busy,” her friend looked over at Brienne and pointed to her neck. “Very busy.” Brienne flushed and her hand went to the spot Margaery pointed at. “But Brie, the auction is about to start, and I figured you might need some freshening-up time before standing on stage.”

“I’ll just pay for her time now,” Jaime replied with a depth to his voice that made it very hard to think. He pulled out his credit card from his wallet. “Just take whatever.”

“No,” Brienne was horrified. He looked at her. “I can’t let you do that. I’ll just go and do it.” She bit her lip and blushed. “It’s not like I won’t come back to spend time with you after.”

His eyes darkened a bit more. “I just found you. There is no way I’m taking the chance of anyone else grabbing a moment of your time away from me.” He turned back to Margaery, thrusting his card toward her again. “Whatever amount. Make it the biggest.” Jaime turned to Brienne. “She’s worth it.”

Margaery grinned and snatched the card. “The retired Firefighters and the women’s shelter thank you for your generosity. I’ll be back with your card and receipt.” She looked at Brienne and gave her the “thumbs up” sign. “I’ll take your name from the list. Have fun. Do **everything** I would do!” She shut the door behind her and left them alone again.

“You don’t have to do that,” she picked at the skin around her nails nervously. “You don’t have to pay for me to be with you.”

“You paid that night,” she flushed… so he did know. “You paid for another’s time and got me instead. It seems only fair that I return the favor. You’re worth all the money in the Lannister’s bank account.” A small smile curled her lips. “Besides, I’m also being selfish.” He stepped closer to her again, backing her up into the wall. Her heart started pounding hard against her ribcage once more. “I don’t like to share.”

His hands traced her body, one moving down her spine and the other along her side. She swallowed as her eyes slowly closed. He leaned forward kissing along her jawline. She panted, gripping his jacket tightly to avoid falling to the ground. She wanted him so badly. She needed him desperately. Brienne didn’t know if she could take this assault on her senses much longer and he hadn’t really _touched_ her yet. 

“Come to my place with me,” he whispered as he bit her earlobe, making her gasp. “Brienne… come with me.”

She was in a fog of lust. Her mind and body and soul wanted- no needed- to be claimed by him. She brought her lips to his and kissed him as soundly as she could with her limited experience. “Yes,” she whispered against his mouth. “Yes.”

//--\\\//--\\\

[ ](https://imgur.com/0rL679n)

//--\\\//--\\\

He was thankful he lived close to where the ball had been held. The streetlights seemed to know he wanted to get her back to his place as soon as possible, because he didn’t hit one red light. He needed to be alone with her quickly. His body was on fire and his cock was hard just being so close to her again. Jaime had spent too many months thinking about what he wanted to do to this woman if he ever saw her. It was the fates working in his favor that she was closer than he realized the entire time. He looked over at Brienne sitting in his passenger seat. Her blue dress hugged her strong body and showed him glimpses of her legs. His mouth watered remembering how those legs felt wrapped around his waist. Strong muscles under silky skin.

She had taken off her mask and was fidgeting with it and her purse strap in her lap. Her teeth pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. He longed to sooth the sores that she inflicted. He would soon. He would do more than that. Months apart with only memories of her voice and body, had left him desperate. Pulling into the parking lot of his building, Jaime slid into his spot and turned off the car. He heard her breath catch in her throat and she turned to look at him. 

He was once again taken aback by those eyes of hers. Jewels that sparkled even in the darkness. Her cheeks and neck were flushed as she continued to gnaw at the thin skin of her lip. Energy, both nervous and lustful, filled the tiny car as they stared at each other.

“I can take you home,” he said although he did not want to make the offer for fear, she would jump at the chance to leave him. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. We have found each other again, there will be other nights.”

“No,” she whispered huskily. He felt his cock tighten, straining against the material of his pant at the tone of her voice. She cleared her throat and laughed nervously. “I want to… Can we talk in your apartment?”

He nodded and got out. He circled the car and held her door open for her. She unfolded from the SUV, the skirt of her dress sliding open to reveal one of her long legs. He had to force his hands to remain at his sides. He wanted nothing more than to touch that pale, freckled skin.

Brienne stood tall in front of him. Her body close to his but he desired for her to be closer… and nude. She moved to the side so he could shut the door, waiting for him to lead her to the apartment. He took her hand by instinct, marveling at the perfect fit. He smiled to himself. It felt natural to walk with her hand in hand to his apartment. It did not feel like the first time, it felt like he had been doing it for months. And he had in his mind, in his dreams and in his fantasies. He opened the door to the building, and she walked by him. He inhaled the light scent of her skin, it smelled like honeysuckle. 

And he wanted to suckle that skin all night long. 

The ride in the elevator was made in silence. Brienne rubbed her hands together over and over. Her body was nearly vibrating next to his. He hoped it was excitement making her jumpy and not fear. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, catching him watching her- because he couldn’t stop watching her- and she blushed deeply. He smiled softly at her, reaching for her hand again. She relaxed a little, ducking her head and a small smile graced her lips. 

The elevator dinged a moment before the doors slid open, Brienne inhaled sharply and tightened her grip on his hand. He caressed her palm with his thumb to reassure her, as he had that night, nothing had to happen between them. He _wanted_ it, but he would never force her if she was uncomfortable. He led her off the lift and down his hallway. As they neared his door, his stomach started to clench. She was there… after so long and he couldn’t quite believe it.

He pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it for her. She hesitated only a second before stepping over the threshold. He took some time, just looking at her standing in his space. A million feelings flooded in, but all came back to- she belonged there. She belonged in his home with him at her side. He pushed the door close and took off his jacket, hanging it on the hook next to the door. 

“Can I get you anything? A drink? Something to eat?” He moved toward the kitchen as she walked slowly around the living room.

“Water would be great,” she said as she stopped at a small grouping of pictures on one of the little tables. “Thank you.”

He opened the cabinet and took out two tall glass, filling both with cold water from the fridge filter. He noticed a slight shake to his hand and laughed softly to himself. Brienne wasn’t the only one that was nervous. He returned to the living room, handing her a glass and leading her toward the couch. She placed her purse and mask on the coffee table and took a sip of water. She licked the moisture off her lips and his brain shorted out for a moment. 

“You have a beautiful place,” she said looking around her.

“I like it,” he placed his glass on the table in front of them. “My father wishes it was in a high-rise in downtown King’s Landing, but that’s not me.”

She nodded as her eyes returned to his. She laughed lightly and his heart skipped a beat. “I have no idea what to say to you. Before tonight, I had a list of things I wanted to express.”

“Let’s start with one.” He leaned back against the cushions and cradled his head in his hand. “What are you thinking about right now?”

“That I wish I was as confident as Gemma.” She sighed. “ _Brienne_ never would have done what she did. I still can’t believe I did.”

“You talk as if Gemma and you are two different people, but you aren’t.” He scooted a little closer, grazing his finger along her collarbone. “You are _Gemma_. What happened that night was because of you and how fucking sexy you are.”

“What happened that night is because I couldn’t stand being a virgin anymore,” she flushed. “I was scared no one would ever want me and I would die never having been touched by anyone.” She took another gulp of water and placed her glass next to his. “I went to that bar knowing that I wouldn’t be rejected because the man that came up to me would have been paid to do so.” She met his eyes then looked away, her cheeks flooding with color again. “You were not in the plan.”

“What happened with your date?”

“He had gotten into a car accident on the way to meet me,” she laughed. “That was the email I got that morning that sent me running into the bathroom.”

“Ah,” he nodded, feeling a touch bad that he was happy the guy had gotten into an accident. “Well, I am glad I met you instead.”

“You never did tell me why you came up to me.”

“Because I wanted to,” he shrugged. “I saw you and I wanted you. Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes,” she said quickly. “It’s not been my experience before and the one time it was, he…” She shut her mouth and looked away again. Jaime waited her out. She sighed. “I had a bad relationship… if you could call it that. Hyle, my ex, cheated on me and made a bet with his fraternity brothers he could get me into bed. I only found out when I walked in on him with the girl, he was cheating on me with.”

Jaime’s hand clenched into a fist. “I would really like to punch him.”

“You don’t need to,” she shrugged, a small, proud smile lifting her lips. “I already did.” He grinned at her. “My father was a boxer in his youth. He taught me how to defend myself from an early age.”

“Your father sounds like an amazing man.”

Her blue eyes turned soft, “He is.” She leaned her head on her hand the way he was and looked at him. “Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

He pursed his lips in thought and said, “I know all the words to Ice, Ice Baby and will sing them whenever the mood strikes me.”

She laughed and he reveled in the sound. It was loud and full, honest and bright- just like the woman. “I meant something personal. But I do enjoy the fact that if I should say, _Stop! Collaborate and listen_ …”

“Well then I would have to reply with… _Ice is back with a brand-new invention_ ,” he grinned cheekily at her.

Her beaming expression had him breathless. How anyone could hurt her, use her, discard her, he could not understand. She was like the sun- warm and lifegiving. She leaned forward suddenly and kissed him on the mouth. It was brief, just a small peck. He followed her as she moved away and captured her lips in a proper kiss. Her long fingers cupped his cheeks as he gently pushed her back, so he was laying on top of her. Her left leg bend against his side and he ran his hand along the smooth skin that had tantalized him all night. She broke the kiss slowly and traced his jaw with her fingertips.

“Tell me something about yourself,” she asked again softly.

“What do you want to know?” He kissed her cheek up to her temple. “I’ll tell you anything.”

“Were you disappointed that I was a virgin,” she looked down at his chest to avoid his eyes. “I know I probably wasn’t very good…”

He cut her off with another searing kiss. She was panting by the time he pulled back. “How could you think that you disappointed me? Brienne, I have been the joke to my friends and brother since that night. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Her eyes slowly rose back to his. “Nothing about you is a disappointment. And if you need proof,” he angled his hips and she gasped at the feel of his hard erection. “I hope that gives it to you.”

She smiled shyly, “I’m afraid you are battling many years of taunts and jokes. It’s hard for me.”

“We all have a past. We all have scars.” He kissed her deeply and sucked at her bottom lip. “I will not fault you for having them, when I do as well.” She kissed him lightly again. “Again, just so you know,” Jaime rolled his hips and she moaned, “It’s hard for me too.” She opened her right eye and slapped his shoulder. He laughed lightly. “Listen, Brienne, I know that people have hurt you, but I’m not them.”

“Margaery told me that I’m putting my past on your shoulders and that’s not fair.” She touched him again, caressing his chin and the side of his neck. “I’m sorry if I do that.”

“I will protect your heart, Brienne. I don’t mind you turning to me when you feel nervous about what is happening between us. I want to be that person you can joke with and spend hours talking to. Those people were idiots to not see you for the wonderful, sexy woman you are. I see you, Brienne.” He leaned down and kissed the underside of her jawbone. “If I have to torture us both by fucking you every minute of every day until you realize how desirable you are,” she shook her head at his mock sadness, “I will do what I must.”

“You sound broken up by that prospect.” She smirked at him while blushing even redder at the thought of them fucking that much.

“I know,” he sighed dramatically. “But I know this is my fate, to worship your body repeatedly. It’s a difficult life I live.”

She laughed again, “Stop making jokes.”

“I’m not. I will fuck you every minute of every day and I will do it happily, because I want to be with you every moment.” She stopped laughing. Her expression turning soft again. “Brienne, I can’t change what happened in the past, but I can make damn sure you understand how much you mean to me from this day forward.”

“You mean a lot to me too, Jaime.” She nestled his neck, pressing her lips to his pulse point. “You are the only man to make me burn and _want_.” Her hands slid down his back and pulled his shirt from the waistband of his trousers. “I need you.”

He growled deep in his throat and reluctantly got up, extending his hand toward her. She made quite a vision, curls askew from his hands, lips made plumper by his kisses, skin flushing ruby with desire. She was every fantasy he had ever had, and she was very real. She placed her hand in his and let him pull her from the couch. Walking backwards, he moved easily through his apartment. Her dazzling eyes never left his as he pushed against his bedroom door. She inhaled sharply and he pulled her closer. Brienne pressed against him, the hand not in his rested against his chest. 

Jaime couldn’t resist kissing her again. She opened her mouth to him, and he took the invitation with joy. They kissed slowly. There was no rush. He wanted to savor his time with her. He wanted to give them both a night neither of them will forget. She sighed into his mouth as he slid his hands up her back to the zipper between her shoulder blades. Jaime grasped the tiny metal piece and yanked it slowly down her dress. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were hooded with lust and so deep they were almost black. He shivered at the look of desire.

He had no doubt that his expression mirrored hers. His entire body was turned on. Brienne placed her hands on the knot of his tie and started to unravel the silky material. Her hands were shaking noticeably, but her eyes were filled with excitement and innocence. She looked away to focus on ridding him of his tie and he watched her closely. Jaime could watch her all day. She was the most fascinating woman to him, strong and soft, sweet and sassy. She grew frustrated at the knot not releasing fast enough and her body language shifted from eagerness to anxiousness. All her fears and concerns played across her face. He released the zipper and took her hands in his. “Brienne,” she looked at him and bit her lip. “We don’t have to rush. We don’t have to do anything. Being with you is enough for me.”

A small smirk settled on her lips, “Why am I always the one that has to take the lead?”

Jaime arched his left eyebrow and grinned. “Oh darling, if you want me to take the lead I will.” 

“Yes,” her voice was breathless. “Please.”

He pulled at his tie, loosening it quickly and sliding it from his neck. He took the strap of cloth in his hands, holding it carefully. “Do you trust me?” She inhaled quickly then nodded. He kissed her roughly. Brienne whimpered slightly as he pulled away. He moved around her and brought the tie over her eyes. She stiffened and he asked again, “Do you trust me?” This time she hesitated before nodding. “I want, I need,” he clarified, “the words.”

“I trust you, Jaime,” she told him and leaned back into him. He gently tied the material over her eyes and kissed the skin between her shoulder blades. “Oh Gods,” she moaned.

Jaime reached up, taking the thin metal between his fingers again and slowly pulled it down. His lips trailed down her spine, kissing the soft skin he exposed. “I have dreamed of you,” he whispered and she shivered. The heat between them made him sweat. He felt hot all over. Her hands came up to hold the dress to her chest once the zipper was completely released. “You’ve been in my mind every day.” He kissed up the back of her neck, alternating between biting and sucking at the flesh. He slid his hands up her stomach toward her clasped fists. “One night, Brienne,” he moaned into her skin. “That’s all it took for me to be yours.” Her breathing increased and her grip loosened. “Did you know it was the first night since Aerys that I slept without a nightmare?” She shook her head, her right hand coming around to hold his head to her throat. He licked a line up from the middle of her neck to her earlobe. He nipped lightly at her ear. “It was,” he continued. “In your arms, I _slept_.” He chuckled against her. “You were my knight in shining armor.”

“I would hardly call you a damsel in distress.” She said, relaxing in his arms. 

Her dress fell to their feet. Jaime glanced down at the lacy panties she wore. If he thought he couldn’t get any harder, he was wrong. The thin piece of lace sent all his blood rushing through his veins toward his cock. He led her toward the bed and helped her lay completely down. Her head rested against his pillows and he once again thought that like she belonged there. He crawled up her body, kissing up her toned stomach. Her hands curled into the fabric of his comforter. 

Jaime took his time moving up her body. He listened to her moans and sighs as he continued up toward her small breasts. He paused to appreciate the woman under him. Her freckled and flushed skin was glistening with sweat. Her chest rose and fell, bringing his eyes to those dusty pink nipples. He couldn’t resist taking one in his mouth any longer. He dipped his head down and captured the tight little nub, sucking it between his lips. She gasped, her hands coming up to hold his head to her. Her long fingers carded through his hair, pulling lightly each time he nipped at her breast. 

“Please,” she rubbed her thighs together. “Please.” He lifted his head, moving over to her other breast. He couldn’t neglect one of those luscious mounds. She panted as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive skin. “Jaime, I need,” she broke off into a deep moan. 

He suckled her nipple a little more before continuing up her body. His right hand rubbed her lace-covered core and she arched her back, pressing his hand more intimately against her. “Tell me,” he licked at her collarbone, lapping up the sweat that was gathering in the hollow. “What do you want, Brienne?”

“I want you inside me,” she flushed, still not comfortable with voicing her wants. He could see the passion finally overriding her reservations. 

He moved the edge of underwear out of his way and slipped his index finger along her slit. She trembled under his light touch. “Like this,” his voice sounding deeper, even to him. Her core was slick with her desire and so hot that he felt like he was burned… he wanted to be consumed by her fire. He had _always_ lived by the flame. She clutched at his shoulders, digging her nails into his shirt, yanking at the material, pulling it up. He moved his index finger within her slowly, sinking in. “Is this what you wanted, Brienne?”

“No,” she gasped, her hips rolled up into his hand. He kept the mild pace of his thrusting finger as she pushed more insistently up toward him. Her body flushing more and more. “I want _you_. I want you inside me.”

“Not yet,” she whimpered as he removed his finger slowly, enjoying being connected with her too much to pull away swiftly. “I want to spend all night loving you.”

“I don’t want to wait,” she said with a growl to her voice and Jaime’s body reacted strongly to the sound. His cock jerked in his pants, straining against the material, begging to be released and reunited with her. “I have waited long enough. You are not the only one who has dreamed of this, Jaime.”

He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties and slid them down her long, shapely legs. “What did you think about, Brienne? What did we do in your fantasies?”

She turned her head toward him, her gorgeous eyes still hidden behind his tie. The image was both sexy as hell and deeply frustrating for him. He loved her eyes. It was one of the parts of her that he had noticed right away. “I dreamed of you…” she swallowed. “I dreamed of you making me yours.” Her cheeks were crimson with embarrassment.

“How did I take you?” He laid down beside her and trailed his fingers down her body. “Did I use my hands?” Jaime traced patterns on her skin. She shook her head, her breathing changing with each brush of his fingers. “Did I use my mouth?” He leaned forward and traced the same pattern with his tongue and lips.

“Yes,” she hissed as he pinched her nipple softly, rolling the nub. “Yes, you used your mouth.”

He slid further down her body, mouthing at her hipbone. Her taste on his tongue was making him even more desperate, but he was focused on bringing her fantasy to life. He would take care of himself later. “Did I use only my lips?” He kissed the juncture of her hip and leg.

“No,” she moaned, moving her body to get him closer to her aching core. 

“My tongue?” He licked along the dip between the apex of her thigh and her hip, dropping even lower on the bed.

“Yes, your tongue,” she moaned again. “Please, Jaime, don’t make beg.”

“Never,” he said against her core. “I’ll never make you beg.” He licked his lips. Her center was dripping with honey, made only for him. He moved slowly toward her, his tongue coming out to swipe at her sweetness. Jaime started a rhythm, pushing into her warmth, deeper each time. He used his fingers to hold her open and his thumb to stimulate her clit. She gasped, holding onto his head as he continued to worship her. He had missed her taste. She was sweeter than any candy and more delectable than any high-priced dessert. He closed his eyes and savored her. He didn’t want to take this gift she gave him willingly for granted. “So delicious.” He looked up at her and dove his tongue deeply into her again and again. She arched her back, digging her nails into his shoulders. Her climax was close, he could tell by the flood of her essence in his mouth. She rolled her pelvis toward him, pulling him closer. She spoke to him in broken words, lust making her babble. He grinned against her, listening. He growled with his mouth still pressed to her core when her hands once again clawed at his back and he couldn’t feel the slight pain. He needed to be free of these clothes. He needed skin touching skin. He pulled away and she reached for him. “Just a moment, my sweet,” he kissed his way down her leg. “I’m feeling very overdressed.” 

Jaime unbuttoned his shirt as quick as he could, tossing it behind him before working on his pants. He sighed in relief as the trousers fell from his body. He hooked his thumbs into the elastic of his blue boxer-briefs- worn because of her beautiful eyes- and looked up at Brienne on the bed. Her teeth were biting at her lip and his tie was off to the side. Her eyes blazed a path down his body. A raging wildfire across his skin. Her left hand moved to cup her breast while the other started down her stomach toward her core. He groaned at the sight she made. She stopped in her exploration.

“Fuck,” he said with a tone of desperation. “Don’t stop, Brienne.” He crawled back up her body and kissed her hard, sharing her taste with her. “Show me how you pleasure yourself. Show me what makes you warm all over and causes you to scream in ecstasy.”

“Isn’t that,” she looked away. “Would that turn you on?”

He turned her head toward him and kissed her slowly, deeply, thoroughly. He rested his forehead against hers as he broke the touch. “Everything about you turns me on.”

“Really?” She said shyly. 

He pulled her hand from her breast and placed her palm over his racing heart, “Can you feel how fast my heart is beating? It’s because of you. You make me feel alive, something I haven’t felt in a long time.”

“With you saying things like that,” she ran her hand down his stomach toward his aching member, “I almost believe you when you say I’m desirable.”

“Good,” he climbed on top of her again and kissed her with all the passion he felt. “Because you are.” His hand met hers over her warm center. “Show me, Brienne.”

Their fingers intertwined and she showed him how to make her feel good. He whispered words of encouragement against her throat as he sucked the skin into his mouth, nibbling over where he was working the flesh. Her breathing increased and she moaned his name over and over. He felt her climax building with each movement of their hands. He cupped her breast with his other hand, pinching her nipple. 

“Oh, Gods, Jaime,” she gasped and panted. “Oh, fuck, please, oh, Gods.”

“That’s it, love, that’s it,” he moved their hands faster, pushing three long fingers inside of her. “Let go. I want you to. I want to feel you give into me. Will you give me what I want?” She turned her head and captured his lips. Her body went taut for a moment, then began to shake with the force of her peak. “Yes, love,” he didn’t stop his assault on her body. “That’s it. Fuck, you are gorgeous.”

“Jaime,” she called out. He buried his nose into the curve of her neck, slowing down their hands as the high eased. He would never get over hearing his name in that voice. “Please, I want you inside me.”

He nodded against her and started to get off the bed again to remove his boxers when she stopped him. Brienne let go of his hand at her core and placed both of hers on his sides. She looked directly into his eyes, sliding her palms underneath the waistband. Her nails lightly grazed his ass as she pushed the last piece of clothing from his body. He inhaled sharply at the feel of her against his overheated skin. He helped her take off the fabric completely and she threw them away from the bed. Jaime reached into his bedside table and pulled out a square packet from the drawer. Using his teeth, he ripped it open and rolled the latex over his manhood. She licked her lips as she traced the muscles of his back slowly. He rolled over onto his side and urged her to face him. 

She swallowed as he lifted her leg over his hip, opening her and pausing before entering her. In some ways, this was their first time all over again. This was _them_. Jaime and Brienne. Two people with scars on their souls coming together. He needed her to know that he understood that. “I want this,” he told her. “I want this night and every night after this. I want you. I want you in my life. We had one special night, Brienne, but it was texting you that made me realize how good we could be together. It was talking to you about things I haven’t told anyone, even my closest friends and family.” He took his cock in his hand and placed it at her wet opening, slowly pressing forward. “This is more than sex. This is everything.”

Tears glistened in her eyes as she nodded, gasping at the feel of him moving inside her. “I know. I feel it too. I want the same. This night and every night.” She closed her eyes as he pushed inside her completely. He paused letting her adjust to him. He knew that she had only been with one man- and that man was him, thank the Gods- and only one time. He did not want to hurt or rush her. “Jaime,” she kissed up the flat planes of his upper chest. “Make me yours.”

“You already are,” he started moving in measured thrusts- slow and long, short and powerful. Each different motion getting a new response from her. “You already are. Just as I am already yours.”

“Yes,” she said on a long moan. Her leg tightened around his hip, pushing him into her harder. “Yes, you are _mine_.”

He shivered at being claimed by her. It sent his blood rushing faster through his veins. They moved together perfectly. Their bodies finding a rhythm in a way that shouldn’t have been so easy. They had only been together once, but it didn’t feel like that. The feeling of her wrapped around him, while he was buried inside of her, felt as natural as breathing. She filled his senses. Each time he withdrew from her body, he mourned the loss of it. Their kisses mimicked their lovemaking. Tongues slipped in and out of mouths, dancing together and retreating playfully. Her left hand gripped the dip of his waist and her right hand twisted in his hair when he snapped his hips into hers roughly. The playfulness of their coupling replaced by fierce passion. She moaned and gasped, called out his name and praised the Gods. 

Jaime plundered her mouth and marked her hip with his fingers. Bruises would form, a reminder of how much he wanted her- how much he will always want her. She was in his blood now. He listened and learned. He took his time, not wanting this to end too quickly. Jaime played with her breasts when she arched her spine, her head thrown back. He bit and sucked, leaving behind his mark. Laying claim to her body in a way he had only dreamed of while sleeping. She rolled onto her back and pulled him with her, wrapping her other leg around his waist. 

“Jaime,” she panted. “More. I need more.”

He reached between them and gave attention to her swollen clit as his hips began to thrust harder and more urgently into her. The bed creaked and the headboard hit the wall with the force of his movements. She screamed out his name. Her lustful calls bounced off the walls and spurred him on. His own orgasm was close, but he didn’t want to give in. Not yet. Not now. Brienne locked her ankles at the base of his spine and her arms around his shoulders. He held himself up with one hand using the other to bring her to the brink one more time. 

He rubbed against her clit, pinching the sensitive bud and pushed his cock into her harder, his hips snapping quicker. She held on, kissing along the side of his throat and sucking at the sensitive skin around his pulse point. Her body tensed again, and she bit down on his neck to stifle another scream of pleasure. This time he let himself go. His balls tightened a moment before he climaxed, buried deep inside her. Their bodies continued to move but slower as they came down from the high.

Jaime tried to roll away from her so he didn’t crush her with his body, but her grip on him only tightened. “Stay with me,” she said thickly, her words heavy with tiredness. “Just a little longer.”

“Let me get rid of the condom,” he whispered, kissing her because he could not resist, “and then I will return to you.” She agreed, loosening her hold on him. She slipped under the covers once the chilliness of the room hit her sweat-slick skin. He rolled away from her to dispose of the latex, doing it as quick as possible. Once he was finished, he claimed his spot behind her and enclosed her body with his, sharing their body heat. “Good night, Brienne. I look forward to tomorrow. We never did get to try morning sex… and I so want to see you in the sunlight.” He grinned into her shoulder blade already planning their next round. She shivered at the thought, turning her head to see him. Her eyes were heavy lidded with exhaustion, but the spark of arousal was lit anew. Her interest peaked at the thought. 

“Good night, Jaime,” she whispered against his lips, settling back down with a smile on her face.

His hand came up to cup her breast while his other stayed around her waist. He kissed her hard once more and then rested his head on the pillow next to hers. Jaime felt contentment settle into his bones. This night, this woman, brought him serenity. The warmth of her body anchored him and freed him all at once. He fell asleep listening to her even breathing, with a smile on his face. He was ready for the sun.

[ ](https://imgur.com/hgnChuv)


	9. Meet The Parents: Enter Tywin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Brienne woke up in a slight panic. There was something odd. Sweat coated her back from an unfamiliar heat. The bed under her felt different then her own. The deep woodsy scent of cologne curled all around her. Her heart started to race as her mind tried to connect the dots. She cracked open one eye and tried to find something familiar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love you all give this story. This story has always been a joy for me. Fun and light. The end is coming and I'm so thankful for all of you that have read, left kudos and/or comments. You bring me so much joy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my beta for sticking with me and making this better. MerryMaya- you rock and I'm so happy to have you help me. Ro- thank you for the brilliant poster and your friendship. River_Melody_Pond- your excitement for this chapter and story made me smile so hard. I hope I did you proud. ILikeBlue- your spirit is amazing. Thank you for listening to me as I write and complain.

[ ](https://imgur.com/0AeX6se)

<<>><<><><><>><<>><<>>

**_< <>>Chapter 9: Meet the Parents: Enter Tywin<<>>_ **

Brienne woke up in a slight panic. There was something odd. Sweat coated her back from an unfamiliar heat. The bed under her felt different then her own. The deep woodsy scent of cologne curled all around her. Her heart started to race as her mind tried to connect the dots. She cracked open one eye and tried to find something familiar. The sight of her panties on the edge of a chair made her blush a deep crimson as well as a burning to start in her core again. Jaime’s hands moved on her body, one coming up to cup her breast softly while his other arm tightened over her stomach and his fingers drew lazy circles on her skin. She snuggled deeper into the strong arms around her, her body melting into the warmth at her back. She closed her eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of his steady breath against her cheek. 

It felt almost too natural to wake up like this. The first time, she had been so frightened by his presence in the morning light. What would he think of her once the night was over and he was no longer obligated to want her? The years of being laughed at for her appearance had weighed heavily on her mind and she knew how beautiful _he_ was. She recalled wanting to believe that he would still like her. She was still raw from being so exposed with a stranger. Not just physically, but by sharing her deepest shame. A woman her age having never known the touch of a man. Logically, she knew it was nothing to be ashamed of. Whether she had sex or not would never be what made people like her or make her a great lawyer. But still, that first morning had been terrifying.

At that moment she had none of that fear. There was only want and relief. She smiled to herself, tracing his bicep with the tips of her fingers. Jaime Lannister, the brave man that risked his life to save so many, wanted her. He had longed for her in the same way she had longed for him. He had mourned the loss of their connection in the same way she had. One night should not have meant so much to him. The fact that he remembered her, wanted her, long after she turned and ran, was incredible to her. She had never known anything like this. 

After a few moments of enjoying the feel of him surrounding her, her perfect peace was interrupted and she tried to slowly remove herself from his embrace. He growled in her ear, gripping her breast harder. “Jaime,” she turned her head. He growled again, his hard cock settling against her ass. She swallowed as her core started moistening. “Jaime, I need to get up.”

“No,” his voice rumbled against her skin. She shivered as his lips slid over her shoulder and neck. “Stay where you are.”

She wanted to… but she also had _needs_ that were demanding her attention…and quickly. “Jaime,” she wiggled from under his arm. “I need to go…” she paused, embarrassed.

He lifted his head from her neck and blinked blurry green eyes at her. His expression was soft from sleep and his lips curled into a grin at seeing her. His hair was tousled in loose waves over his forehead. Gods he was handsome. She brushed a curl from his eyes, her need to relieve herself momentarily forgotten. The hand on her breast flexed, the rough parts of his palm rubbing over her nipple. She bit her lip to stop the moan from releasing but part of it still slipped out. 

“Good morning,” he whispered, bringing his lips to hers. She accepted his kiss before pulling away. He lifted up a bit more, “What’s wrong?”

She covered her mouth. Big crooked teeth meant that morning breath was a thing… and she didn’t have a toothbrush and she still needed to go to the bathroom. “I,” she rolled her eyes to the ceiling to avoid looking at him. “I need to use your…”

“Oh.” Understanding dawned on him and he moved away from her, although she could see he was reluctant to do so. She shifted until she was at the edge of the bed with the sheet almost off of her. She looked around for something to cover herself with and spotted his shirt. Without thinking, she plucked it from the floor and quickly pulled it on. The fit was perfect, the material soft, and, she inhaled deeply, it smelled like him. A small smile settled on her mouth again and she rose from the bed to go to the bathroom. A groan from behind caused her to pause in her movements, looking back at him over her shoulder. Jaime’s moss-colored eyes were dark and full of desire. His gaze slowly travelled down her body, licking his lips. “Fuck,” he hissed, “I need you to hurry back and keep that shirt on.”

“It’s yours,” she blushed after saying the dumbest thing ever.

“It isn’t right now. At this moment, it looks like it was made for you,” he stretched, making the sheet slip and causing her eyes to drift. She flushed hotter. His cock was tenting the linen. “Brienne, go before I drag you back to bed.”

Brienne nodded and rushed into the bathroom. She felt his eyes on her the entire time. Her heart was pounding in her chest at the expression on his face. She had seen it the night before, but there was something stronger about seeing it in the morning. There wasn’t any darkness to hide her from him. He could see her, all of her. The ugly parts of her that no one had ever found appealing- he did. 

She quickly did what she needed to and stood in front of the large mirror. Her thin hair was messy and full of tangles- from his pillow or his hands or both- she didn’t know. Her neck had a couple bruises blooming and bite marks. She felt hot looking at all the markings. His claims upon her skin. Her big lips looked somehow larger and redder. She appeared- for lack of a better term- well fucked.

Reaching for the toothpaste he had on the counter, she put some on her finger to at least try to clean her teeth. She rubbed the paste back and forth and all around. She knew it wasn’t the best job, but she tried. Rinsing out her mouth, she licked her teeth. Cleaner, no morning breath… Sighing softly, she looked at herself one last time. She was about to walk out there and into his arms. They would make love again- she knew that from how he gazed at her and her own reactions. 

The knowledge didn’t make her quiver with nerves or want to run away. If anything, she got calmer. There was no struggle, no second guessing. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to know _her_. And she wanted to know him in return. The crazy circumstances of their meeting, and re-meeting, was the stuff of the silly romance novels Margaery would read and scoff at. 

There was nothing to scoff at when it came to their story. Jaime was every woman’s fantasy. Sexy and kind, funny and smart, heroic and imperfectly perfect. She tugged at the hem of his shirt that barely covered the tops of her thighs or her ass and prepared herself to go back out there. The warmth in her stomach at the thought of returning to his side makes her feel lightheaded. She’s never known this type of feeling before- both calm and sure of herself as well as nervous and shy. The combination made no sense. She wanted him, she was sure in the knowledge he wanted her- she should only be confident. But she was still new to this as well. New to holding someone and being held in return. It was like flying and falling all at once. Brienne took a deep breath and moved to the door. As soon as she walked back into his bedroom, Jaime’s focus was on her. He watched her walk. His eyes trained on the slow slide of the shirt moving up and down her thighs slowly with each step she took.

“If I could, I would never let you wear _anything_ but my shirt again.” She climbed on the bed and he pulled her over him to straddle his waist. The thin sheet was the only barrier between his manhood and her dripping center. “Actually that’s not true.” She arched one of her brows. “You have another option,” he attacked her neck, licking and sucking. She angled her head to give him better access, moaning softly. “The other option is nothing at all.” He finished with a slight thrusting of his hips.

“My bosses,” she gasped as the friction of his manhood and the sheet rubbed her aching core. “My bosses,” she tried again, “might fire me if I walked around in nothing but your shirt.”

“Hmm,” he sucked hard at her neck, leaving another mark. “I’ll have my father put you on our legal team,” he started a slow rhythm against her. Each brush of his cock against her swollen cunt made her moan and purr more deeply. She wanted him inside her… now. “I’ll make sure you can work from bed. _My_ bed.”

“Possessive,” she whined as he rubbed at her clit with his thumb.

“Yes,” he hissed into her mouth a moment before he captured it with his. His lips pulled hers, his teeth nipping at the thin skin. She placed her hands on his cheeks to keep him steady and angled her head, opening her mouth to him. His tongue slid in, quickly moving against hers. Her fingers moved through his hair, nails scratching at his scalp. He pushed her backwards until she was on her back and he was over her. The kisses they shared became sloppy and needy. Desperate to dive deeper into each other’s mouths. Needing to know each as intimately as possible. There wasn’t any art to their kisses. It was pure need, raw desire, and fuck it was hot to her. She arched into him as his right hand reached between them to her core. She pulled her mouth from his and gasped in needed air. “Fuck,” he murmured against her throat. “You are so hot and wet. Just for me. My wench, ready for my cock.”

She would have laughed at the word _wench_ if she wasn’t so far gone. She needed him inside her. She felt empty and like something was lacking. Jaime slipped two fingers into her easily and she nearly screamed in relief. It wasn’t what she wanted but he was there, thrusting into her. His cock moved against her hip. A hot rod of pulsing desire burning her thigh. She detangled one of her hands and wrapped it around his shaft. She felt it swell against her palm.

“Jaime,” she panted as he rubbed her sensitive clit with his thumb. “Oh!” She couldn’t hold back any longer. This was happening too quickly. The fire was taking over and she wasn’t even joined the way she wanted to with him yet. “I want you.”

“You have me,” he said as he added another finger, stretching her so nicely it made her pant. 

“No,” she pulled his hand from her and shook her head. The empty feeling returned. “I want _you_.”

He paused and then nodded, his emerald eyes deep with lust. She slowly ran her hand along his erection, enjoying the weight of him. He groaned and purposefully moved away from her touch. She knew he was as far gone as she was. They both needed to be joined and badly. “Let me…”

Jaime stretched his long body out and reached for a condom. She licked her lips as she watched him roll it on his length. For the first time, she really looked at him without fear of being too overwhelmed. Not that she wasn’t overwhelmed by him. He was exquisite, but she always felt at ease. He would not let her fall by herself. She felt safe with him. Her eyes moved over his form slowly. The golden hue of his skin, the slight dusting of blonde hair, and the darker hair that led to his shaft… he was perfect. She let her fingers trail over his chest, touching the scars from the fire. He sucked in a breath and placed his hand on hers over his heart.

Their eyes met and suddenly all frantic need melted into something else. They came together again, this time with slower movements. The kisses they shared were soft and sweet as hands explored bodies. She made to remove the shirt but was halted by his hands. 

“Wear it,” his tone was rich and sent a shiver down her spine. “I want to see you in something of mine.”

He pulled her off her back and into his lap. She swallowed. This was new and she didn’t know what to do. He lifted her a little and lined up his cock with her entrance. Their eyes locked as she lowered herself onto him with his guidance. Her head fell back at the delicious stretch to her inner muscles. She could see why people became addicted to sex… she could become addicted to his touch quite easily. Jaime held her still with his hands on her hips once she was fully on his manhood. 

The feeling of being connected, of being one, was so much more than she could ever explain. It was like finding the other piece of herself. A piece she didn’t know was missing because she had never looked for it. The last puzzle piece to complete her was found and put into place. She could breathe now. He was here.

She moved her hips slightly, adjusting to him being inside her in this position and he groaned. A low rumble that caused her insides to clench around him. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips again, wanting to hear that response once more. Brienne had no idea what she was doing, or if she was doing anything right, but from the way his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips she thought she might be heading in the correct direction. He lifted off the bed, meeting her, driving deeper into her. 

This time she gasped. Something new…he hit something that sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. She dug her hands into his hair, pulling his head to her skin. His tongue found the love bites he had previously left and he paid special attention to them, bringing more blood to the surface. Had she been even close to coherent she would recognize that everyone will see them, that everyone will _know_. At that moment, though, with him buried deep inside of her and her legs around his waist, she couldn’t find a reason to care. 

Brienne shifted again, moving closer to his flat stomach just as he thrust hard into her. “Oh, Gods,” she groaned, rubbing her clothed nipples over his chest. The fabric added a nice (and frustrating) friction. “Please, Jaime, touch me.”

“Where?” He asked, rolling his hips harder and faster. “Where do you want my hands? Tell me. Tell me all you want me to do.”

Her mind blanked. She wanted him everywhere. She started lifting and dropping roughly on top of him as need built inside of her. “I want…” She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her shirt-covered breast. Brienne whined at the heat of his hand against her sensitive flesh. He unbuttoned the shirt to her navel and spread the sides to get to her flushed mounds. She inhaled sharply as his mouth closed over one tit, rolling his tongue and hips at the same time. “Yes, please, more,” she ground herself against him. “Jaime…”

He nodded and reached between them, finding her bundle of nerves and working his thumb over it. The triple stimulation of mouth, cock and thumb was sending her flying. She jerked and pounded herself on his stiff manhood. Jaime bit down lightly on her nipple causing her to scream in pleasurable pain. He lifted his head and grinned at her, his expression dirty and full of promise as he pistoned in and out of her willing body. He returned to her chest, lavishing attention on the other breast as she scratched at his back. Her nails dug into his skin- she was leaving her own marks.

“Fuck,” he hissed biting at her again. “Mine!” He wrapped his strong arms around her, bouncing her in time with his movement. His eyes met hers, nearly black with lust. The green was reduced to small rings, the pupils blown. “All mine. You know that right? _You are mine!_ ”

“Yes!” She screamed, kissing along his face. Temples, cheeks, lips, chin, anywhere, everywhere. She was his. She had been his since the moment they crossed paths. Fate had not always been kind to her, but in this case, she had been given a wondrous gift. “All yours, Jaime. I’m all yours.”

His grin at her words rocked her to the core. It was predatory but she didn’t feel scared, she felt even more aroused. Jaime leaned forward and captured her lips in a dirty kiss. His tongue was thrusting into her mouth like his cock was thrusting in her core. Her moans were caught in her throat. Her body tensed and clenched, on the cusp of ecstasy. She just needed a little more. Something to push her over that edge.

Jaime seemingly knew her wants and needs better than she did, because at that moment, he pressed down on her clit and pushed himself into her with force. Her world broke apart. His name was on her lips. A chant, a prayer, a promise. She couldn’t help but plead with him to never leave her. Stay with her. It would have been embarrassing if she knew, really knew, what she was saying. He grunted and swung her so she was under him. 

The sound of skin slapping into skin was loud in the room. Her mind was blank, she could only feel. And she felt everything. Jaime called her name as he searched out his release and hers built up. She couldn’t understand how she could be so close again, but she was. Her dripping center clutched at his cock, pulling and gripping. She gasped, all the air nearly gone from her lungs. She felt like she would pass out- maybe die from pleasure. 

There were worse ways to leave this world. Jaime grabbed her hips and pushed once more into her. His shaft jerked and flexed inside of her as he reached his climax. The added stimulation of his swelling and jerking cock caused another set of shocks to claim her. She screamed his name once more as he called out hers, stilling his body as the last waves worked through them. She fell back against the mattress, breathing heavily and staring up at him. He licked his lips, looking right back at her. He leaned down slowly and kissed her senseless. Brienne purred into his mouth, content as a well fed cat. 

Jaime pulled away slowly, lingering as long as possible. “You are magnificent, you know that?”

She blushed and looked away, “You don’t have to flatter me, I’m already in your bed.”

“I’m not flattering you, Brienne,” he brushed some of her hair away from her face. “You _are_ magnificent.” He touched her cheek gently. “I’m not just talking about in bed, which, damn, you have no idea how good you are!” She blushed even harder and squirmed under him. “I’m talking about _you._ Brienne, I was excited to meet you before I knew you were Gemma. Our talks- they meant something to me.”

“They meant a lot to me too,” she said brushing her lips against his. “I started to look for your texts all day while in Tarth.”

He sighed, finally getting up from her and moving to clean himself a little, before laying back and pulling her to his side. “I did too. It helped- talking to you about…”

She touched one of his scars lightly. Jaime shuddered at the softness of her fingertips on his ruined skin. “You are pretty incredible as well.”

He sucked in sharply. “You know what I’ve done. Who got hurt…”

“I also know that without you, many more would have died.” Brienne lifted her head from his shoulder. “Arthur is still alive, Jaime, and that means there is still hope. Don’t give up.”

“Aerys is still alive too,” he retorted. “And there are still people that wish to get him out of jail. They follow him blindly, even to this day. I didn’t do anything.”

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” She narrowed her eyes. “Jaime, you _stopped_ him. There hasn’t been another arson since he was put away. It was your tireless work that led to him being captured.”

He looked up at the ceiling and ran his hand through her hair. “It’s not that simple. Why I went in there… It should have been me in that coma. It should have been my end. I _should_ have died in that fire. That was _his_ plan. Arthur wasn’t supposed to be hurt.”

“Stop this,” she said with quiet strength. “You did not make Arthur follow you. You did not cause the fire. You made it out for a reason. Stop blaming yourself for another person’s crimes. You have a purpose and like I said, Arthur is still alive. You haven’t lost him.”

He stopped caressing her with his fingers and she wished she hadn’t said anything. He shifted slightly underneath her. She held her breath, thinking that she had ruined everything, then he said, “You really think so?”

Her chest released and she looked up at him, placing her hand over his heart. “I do.”

A twinkle returned to his eyes momentarily, “I like the sound of those words from your lips.”

Her eyebrows came together before she flushed and started stuttering, “N-no. I mean, I do believe what I said… but…”

“Brienne, I was kidding. We should wait at least two months before ‘I do’s’ get exchanged.” Her stomach tingled in a wondrous way and images of him standing at her side in front of the Septon flooded her mind. It was scary and yet so appealing. He would be a good husband and they connect not just in the bedroom… He laughed lightly and kissed her hard. “You are thinking about it? Oh I do love the way your cheeks flood with color.”

“You are the only one,” she huffed and he kissed both of her cheeks all over softly. She sighed.

Jaime groaned, “I need a shower…” He raised his eyebrows at her. “Would you like to wash my back?”

Brienne’s body heated up. She would. She really would, but she didn’t know how. What if she slipped and broke her head open. What if she hurt him? How did one shower with another? She was big and awkward… “I think I would like some coffee first,” she ducked. “But maybe later?”

“You don’t have to be shy with me,” he told her softly. “I want to be with you, but we will move at your pace. Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“I…I don’t think…” she shook her head. “I’m not good at this. I don’t know _how_ to be good at this.”

“Let me assure you,” he kissed her neck, her shoulder as he whispered, “you are better at this than you think.”

“Really?” She asked shyly then shook her head again. “No, don’t answer that. I’ll go make coffee while you shower and then… then I’ll take mine, if you don’t mind.”

“Your pace, Brienne.” He pressed a smacking kiss to her cheek and climbed from the bed completely unclothed, stretching his body from side to side. She bit her lip and wondered if she made the wrong choice. Her hands were itching to be back on his skin already. He grinned over his shoulder at her. “I’ll leave the door open if you change your mind.”

She bit her lip and really thought about it. Would it be so bad to be wet and slick with him under the spray? No, the answer was a firm and resounding no. But still… she closed her eyes. “Coffee then shower.” She looked at him and noticed that he looked a little disappointed. “Do you have a pair of shorts I can borrow? I don’t want to go out in only…” she waved at his shirt.

He smirked. “It’s just us.”

“Still,” she flushed. It was different out of the bedroom… but could she really explain that? He must think she’s a giant idiot at this point! “I can just put my dress on...”

“No!” He exclaimed. “Wear the shirt. Please.” He walked over to a set of drawers and rummaged through the clothes, finally pulling something out. “Here.” He tossed the item to her. “These should work.”

She unrolled the item and felt her face heat again. In her hands was a pair of plaid boxers… his underwear. Oh Gods. “Thanks,” she choked. 

He grinned again. “I’ll be out shortly. Make yourself whatever you want.”

Jaime walked- no _swaggered_ \- into the bedroom, knowing that he had her full attention on him. She watched the firmness of his ass and the muscles of his back all the way until the door was closed behind him. Once again she pondered her choice. She sighed and got up from the bed, quickly putting his boxers on. They were snug around her hips but otherwise fit perfectly. She ran her hands through her hair to remove as many tangles as possible while walking out into the living room toward the kitchen. 

She stood in the small kitchenette and looked around her. There was a coffee maker in the corner with some pods next to it. She moved over to inspect the offerings, finally settling on a dark roast. She filled the reservoir with water then placed the pod in the top. Observing the mugs, she selected a red and gold Lannister Diamonds one from the few hanging over the sink and started the machine. While it worked, she walked over to the fridge hoping and praying he had some creamer stashed in there. She bent down, searching almost halfway into the appliance when she heard a door open behind her.

“Jaime,” a stern male voice called out. She froze. “We need to talk.” She could her him get closer. Her heart started racing and she couldn’t move. “I can’t believe-” He stopped and she closed her eyes, mortified. “Who are you?” She slowly extracted herself from the fridge and turned around. Pale green eyes narrowed, “You may want to button some of those.” He pointed to her- well, Jaime’s- shirt. She looked down and flushed even redder. The buttons were still open to her navel, and she quickly buttoned them, wishing to die. “Now, who are you?”

“Br-Brienne Tarth,” she finished buttoning the shirt and awkwardly crossed her arms over her chest. “Um, I’m…a…friend of Jaime’s.”

The older gentleman smirked and she could see Jaime in his face. The curve of his lips, the angle of his chin, the golden hair that dusted his face. This had to be his father… and she wanted to die even more. “A friend huh?”

Wasn’t she just thinking this morning about how the fates had finally started smiling upon her? Well this moment proved that theory wrong. They, in fact, hated her. “We,” she licked her lips and searched the ground for something to say.

“You are the one he was meeting at the ball?” 

“Yes,” she whispered, feeling small in his presence.

“Hmm,” he walked closer to her and she backed up. “You aren’t who I envisioned for my son.” _Well fuck you too_ , she thought bitterly. She wasn’t who she envisioned for Jaime either, but here they were. “You met him in a bar,” he asked, then shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. What do you do for a living, Miss Tarth?”

“I’m a lawyer,” she narrowed her eyes. “I work for Stark, Stark and Stark.”

“Yes,” he rubbed his chin. “I have heard of them. You must be good.”

“I like to think I am.”

He looked at her, his eyes sharp and uncomfortably watchful. She felt like he was waiting for something. For her to make the wrong move prehaps, but she didn’t have any idea what the wrong, or right for that matter, move was. She shifted on the balls of her feet, like she used to do before a fencing meet in college, her nerves making her unable to stand still. 

“You said your name was Tarth, correct?”

“Yes,” she said as she forced herself to settle. 

“Any relation to Selwyn Tarth?”

“He is my father,” she narrowed her eyes a little. “How do you…?”

“He was quite a fighter in his day.” She sucked in a breath. Her father had been quite a fighter. Could have been the best, but he hung up his gloves for her mom and her big brother. Being a father was more important to him than winning minor bouts in the ring. “I watched him fight a couple of times.” Jaime’s father smirked. “He won me a lot of money when he unexpectedly beat Small-Jon Umber. No one thought he had a chance in that fight.”

“I know,” she smiled. “He still has a picture from that match in his office. Small-Jon actually became one of his closest friends after. What made you pick my father in that fight?” She walked toward him and leaned her hip on the counter. “As you said, not many believed he had a chance.”

He straightened to his full height and grinned at her. The expression was cunning and made her uneasy. “I am very good at picking the winning side, Miss Tarth. I don’t like to lose at anything.” He looked her over and she remembered her state of dress and crossed her arms over her chest again. “Have you and my son known each other for long?”

Brienne felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. This felt like a trap. She was back to feeling like she was being judged quite harshly. It was a feeling she knew well. “Not really,” she replied carefully. “We met unexpectedly,” she curled her fingers into her palms to stop them from trembling, “several months ago, but lost touch. We met again through some friends.”

He quirked a pale eyebrow at her choice of words, “Friends?”

Sweat began to gather at the base of her hairline on the back of her neck. This must be how an antelope felt like right before the lion charged for the kill. She glanced quickly at the bedroom door, wishing for Jaime to appear and save her from making a fool of herself… or rather a bigger fool. The unintentional flashing to Jaime’s father was already a strike against her. 

Mr. Lannister stepped into the kitchen and over to the coffee maker. “Sugar?”

“Excuse me,” she gaped at him before shutting her mouth to not appear dim. His words caught up with her brain and she nodded. “Yes, sugar, I like sugar… in my coffee. I take…um, yes, please.” She closed her eyes and winced at the way she was stumbling through this conversation. She stood in front of judges and juries confidently but now, she was that girl from school who could barely look up from the floor. She opened her eyes back up and sucked in a gasp. Jaime’s father was incredibly close and holding out her cup. “Thank you.”

“I take it,” he moved back over to the coffee machine and put in a new pod for himself, “that we will be seeing more of you.” _How much more can you possibly see of me…_ she thought, sipping the coffee slowly. “Where is my son?”

 _Where indeed?_ Brienne looked anxiously at the bedroom again. “He is taking a shower.”

“You didn’t want to join him?”

She nearly choked on her sip of coffee, coughing violently. This had to be a very strange dream- or maybe a twisted nightmare. “What?”

“You did not want to shower? Are you planning to spend the entire day in…” he stopped and looked at her again, a cold observation. She felt like it was the way a scientist would look at something under a microscope. “My son’s undergarments.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t even know your name…”

“Tywin Lannister.” He interrupted her sentence.

“…and I don’t appreciate you,” she paused realizing he had spoken, “what?”

“My name is Tywin Lannister. And you are the one my son took my plane for without my permission.” He stirred his own coffee and watched her with those pale eyes. She shifted uncomfortably. “I had plans for Jaime last night. There was a woman, very accomplished, who was supposed to meet him. He left before she could.” He tapped his spoon against the edge of the mug. “He left with you.”

“He didn’t tell you about meeting me?” Her eyebrows came together and she worried her bottom lip. “We’ve been talking for months.” 

She hadn’t told her father much, but he knew some of her feelings about Jaime. Her heart had been guarded so long, he recognized the weakening in the walls and told her he was happy for her. It had been the first time she really knew that her father _knew_ her. She had always known of his love for her, but that had been the moment she knew that he understood her completely. Selwyn wanted her to have it all and would not let her shy away because of fear.

“He told me only after _I_ found out about the plane being used. Did you ask for that? I am curious to know if I should watch more closely the things we own. Jaime does not have a great track record with women.”

She flushed, anger boiling her blood. “I _did_ not ask. I would never. Your son is kind and generous and helped me out when I was at a low point! You speak of Jaime as if he cannot think for himself, as if he doesn’t know his own mind, but that isn’t true. He is smart and funny and he knows that I would never use his name to get what I want. I am my own person and you should be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Lannister. Jaime might not have picked the girl you would have chosen for him, and I think we can both agree I am not what most would choose for him, but he did _choose_ me. So I would appreciate you keeping your opinions to yourself until I have earned your sneering smile and cutting words.”

Tywin stood still for a moment. She was breathing heavily, the pulsing rage simmering through her. She felt her heart racing in her chest. How dare he act like Jaime wasn’t brave and smart and …why was he smiling?

“Well done, Miss Tarth,” Tywin grinned at her, his teeth white and glinting in the soft sunlight. “This family eats the weak alive. I don’t like people that have no backbone. I worried that you would wilt, but you surprised me. Not much does.”

“Uh, thank you,” she said uncertainly. “Wait, was that a test?”

“Yes,” Jaime said from the doorway. His hair was wet and curling against his neck, his shirt was half buttoned and showed off his broad chest. She looked away quickly before she did something crazy like moan in appreciation. “My father likes to assess anyone his kids date without him hand-picking them.” She met his eyes. The green was soft, there was such kindness and, dare she think it, adoration in them. “You passed the Lannister landmines.” He turned to his dad and ran a hand through his hair roughly. “How nice of you to interrupt our peaceful and pleasant morning. Did you get what you came for, father?” He asked with a biting tone to his voice. She had never heard that from him. “Can you go and leave us be now?”

Tywin looked over at her briefly then back at Jaime. “It seems I did.” He placed his coffee mug on the counter and walked over to the door. “Family dinner will be at seven on Friday night. I expect you to be there, Jaime.” He paused at the door and nodded in her direction. “As well as you, Miss Tarth. I hope you have your father’s fighting spirit.” He smirked. “There will be lots of Lannisters present.” With that parting remark, he left them alone.

Her hands were shaking and she placed the coffee mug down before she spilt it on the floor. Jaime walked over to her. “You wanna run?”

She tilted her head in confusion, “Run?”

“I would understand,” he moved between her and the counter, placing his hand on her hips, his thumbs slipping under the material of his shirt to caress her skin. “But maybe I can convince you to stay.”

Her body flushed and heat returned to her core, slowly building. “Oh… and how would you go about doing that?”

“Well,” he leaned forward and kissed her neck, “I would start by helping you remember how good it felt to be connected. How right our bodies fit.” His left hand moved up her stomach under the shirt, his fingers cupping the underside of her breast. She gripped his shoulders tightly to stop herself from melting. “I would tell you about all the things we could do and all the things I want to do _to_ you.”

Her head fell back as he kissed up her neck to her jaw. “What did you have in mind, Mr. Lannister?”

“Hmm,” he pulled back, a glint in his eyes. “Why don’t you hop up on that counter and I’ll show you.”

She opened her mouth just as her phone started ringing. She sighed, disappointed. “I should get that.”

“Tell whoever it is you are busy,” he said as she moved toward her purse. “Your day is full with all our plans and we are not leaving this apartment.” She shivered at the command of his tone.

“Is that an order?” she arched her brow in challenge. 

He grinned, “A promise.” 

She shook her head as he winked at her. She reached out and pulled the thin device from her purse. Her father’s face appeared on her screen. She swiped her finger across the glass. “Good morning, dad.”

“My Gem, how was your night?” Selwyn exclaimed cheerfully. 

“It was…”

“Brienne do you want some breakfast?” Jaime called out. “I can make some eggs.” She turned to look at him. “And we can share some fruit.” He leered at her and she got the feeling he had some things in mind besides eating. She felt warm and her body started tingling.

Her father cleared his throat, “Oh, I will take that as my answer.” She went back to listening to Selwyn again, blushing at the thoughts in her head. “I guess the night went _very_ well.” She closed her eyes. He had heard Jaime. He must have… he knew that she spent the night with Jaime. Her father knew about her sex life. Oh Gods. “How about you give the phone to your suitor, Brienne. I have some things I wish to discuss with him.”

She swallowed hard, “Dad…”

“Brienne,” his tone was firm and left no room for argument.

She walked over to Jaime and with a look of apology, handed him the phone. “My father wishes to speak with you.”

Jaime’s face turned white and he took the phone from her hand. “Hello, Mr. Tarth…”

<<>><<><><><>><<>><<>>

[ ](https://imgur.com/0rL679n)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think....


End file.
